What Is It That We Really Wanted?
by WindAssasin
Summary: SummaryofCHAPTER21 Cagalli received a new gundam from Lacus and piloted it back to Orb to save Orb from the Earth Alliance. Meanwhile, Athrun had finally made his decision. Will he betray his father or his feelings?
1. This is Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed does not belong to me. I do no own it.

This story has almost the same plot as Gundam Seed but I have changed some things. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the poor grammar though. Oh, well, here it goes.

**Chapter 1: This Is Just the Beginning**

Kira Yamato's life was perfect and just how he wanted it to be. He was studying at a college in Heliopolis, a place under the rule of Orb. Now, Kira had one big secret he has kept from his friends. He is the son of Uzumi Nara Athha, Chief Representative of Orb. That makes him the prince of Orb. But, he dislikes being called a prince and treated like one. That is why he decided to study at a college in Heliopolis.

He looked up at the sky. He was busy thinking about his old childhood friend, Athrun Zala. They had parted when they were 7 due to Athrun's father insisting that he came back to the PLANTs. But before that, Athrun gave him a mechanical bird, called Torii as a token of friendship between them. How he wished he could meet his best friend again. Just then, his friends' voices woke him up from his daze.

"Kira! Are you listening to me?" Miriallia said to Kira. She was with Sai and Kuzzey.

"Huh? What is it you were saying? Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking of other things."

Miriallia gave a big sigh. "You're always like that Kira. You never do change, do you? We were asking you if you would like to follow us to meet Professor Blaine. Sai, Kuzzey and I haven't finished our assignment and we need to ask him for help. You want to come with us?" Mir asked.

"Ok. Just let me pack my things," Kira said as he quickly packed his things and followed his friends to see Professor Blaine.

On the way, they talked about the war that was happening between the Earth Alliance and PLANTs. Luckily Orb was a neutral country so they were not affected. If not, Kira would probably have to return to Orb. They were walking when they accidentally bumped into a Flay and her group of friends.

Flay was Sai's girlfriend. They were quite close to each other and even talked about getting engaged.

"Hi, Flay. Where are you going?" asked Sai.

"Oh, hi Sai. My friends and I are going shopping. You know, we want to look our best." Flay said, flinging her hair.

Mir rolled her eyes. She never really liked Flay. She thought that Flay and her group of friends were always too self-conscious about themselves. But she had to admit that Flay and her group of friends were among the most popular girls in school.

"Okay then. Please be careful. We are going to see Professor Blaine," Sai said.

"Oh, I see. Well, then you must be careful too," Flay said as she kissed Sai on the cheek and giving Mir a look as if to tell her "Back off, he's mine." Then, she and her group of friends walked away.

Mir was about to burst if Flay stayed any longer. "Man, I can't stand that girl. How could you even like her anyway?" Mir said angrily.

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad," Sai said.

"Well, she's definitely not that great either. Who does she thinks she is? Princess of Orb?"

Kira was kind of stunned to hear her say that. He smiled when he thought of his sister, Cagalli and her stubborn personality.

"Well, the princess of Orb definitely isn't like that," Kira muttered.

"What did you say?" Sai asked.

"Nothing. Nothing really. Just mumbling to myself," Kira said as he gave a fake smile.

"Relax, Mir. She must have her good points since Sai likes her that much," Kuzzey said.

"Oh, really. That's kind of hard for me to see. What about you, Kira?"

"Me? I don't know. I never really thought about that," Kira said.

Kira and Flay were never close with each other. All he knew was that Flay was Sai's girlfriend. He was never interested in the group of popular girls although he has quite a lot of admirers in the college due to his good looks. They continued on their way to Professor Blaine's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the college, there was a girl trying desperately to shake of her bodyguard. "Cagalli, you do know that it is very dangerous for a princess to walk about like that," Kisaka said. 

"Kisaka, please. I need to see my brother. I want to ask him something," Cagalli said.

"But, it has been three years, Cagalli. You probably don't even know what he looks like now."

"That's true but at least I know his name is Kira Yamato Athha. That'll be enough."

"Ok. But once we see him, we need to get back to Orb. You're father is going to get in a fit if he found out two of his children ran away," Kisaka said shaking his head. He knew nothing could stop Cagalli once she made up her mind.

"Thanks, Kisaka," Cagalli said with a smile as she and Kisaka head to the campus to find Kira.

* * *

Little did everyone know that a group of Zaft soldiers were preparing to launch an attack on the college in Heliopolis. The college had developed 6 new mobile suits which are Strike, Aegis, Duel, Buster, Blitz and Flame. Zaft had wanted to steal these mobile suits for themselves. Cagalli had come to this college for the same reason which is to know why Orb is developing mobile suits for the Earth Alliances. 

"Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Miguel Aiman, and Yuji Kinta," said Commander Rau Le Crueset.

"Yes, sir," all six of them answered while saluting their commander.

"I'm sure all of you know about this mission. It must be accomplished without fail. I hope all of you understand that." Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir" they said. Then, they headed out to accomplish the mission given.

* * *

At the professor's office, Kira, Sai and Mir were sitting at the couch waiting for the professor as he was busy. Suddenly, the grounds shook as if there was an earthquake. Kira, Sai and Mir were shocked. Kira ran out to the window and saw aircrafts, and machines called Gin heading towards the college. 

"What's happening? Why is the Zaft forces attacking a neutral colony?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here. Quick, let's go," Mir said as she grabbed her Kira's arm and they ran out together with Sai and Kuzzey. People in Heliopolis were all running for their lives. There were chaos and panic everywhere.

Suddenly, Torii flew to a different direction. It was heading towards another building. Kira decided to run after his bird.

"Kira! Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"Just go to the escape pod first. I'll be with you all later," Kira said as her ran after Torii.

"Kira, wait!" Mir shouted as she also wanted to go with him. But, Kuzzey held her arm.

"Let's go. Kira will be fine." Kuzzey said as he dragged Mir to run away from the place.

* * *

The three Zaft soldiers, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol had already got into three machines, Yzak in Duel. Dearka was in Buster and Nicol was in Blitz. 

"These machines are really great. I have set all my settings. What about you, Dearka?" Yzak asked.

"Me too. Looks like we're ready to go. What about you Nicol?"

"Mine's done too."

"Let's go then," Yzak said as the three mobile suits launched into the air, returning to the Zaft battle ship Vesalius.

* * *

Cagalli was really shocked to see what's happening. She ran towards the building where she suspected there were mobile suits. True enough there was a mobile suit there. It's the Flame. 

"How could this have happened? Why? How could father betray us?" Cagalli said as she slammed her fists against the wall.

"Cagalli, we must go now. It's very dangerous here," Kisaka said.

"How do you expect me to do that? Look at all the citizens, running in fear. Their lives are in danger. You expect me to just leave like that?" Cagalli said.

"But, even if you stay here, there is nothing you can do."

"But, I can't just leave like that. Heliopolis is part of Orb. As the Princess of Orb, I have to do something. Besides, what happened to Kira? He might be in danger too."

Suddenly, there was a gun shot and a bullet was coming towards them. Kisaka quickly pushed Cagalli out of danger. It was Yuji who came to steal the Flame. He continued to shoot at Cagalli and Kisaka. Kisaka took out his gun and started to shoot back.

But, unfortunately, Kisaka got shot at the hips and he couldn't really stand up. "Kisaka! Are you alright?" Cagalli said as she rushed to Kisaka. He noticed that Kisaka was bleeding a lot.

Cagalli decided to fight back. He took Kisaka's gun and started to shoot at Yuji. She was well trained with guns and combat skills as she and Kira took lessons in Orb before.

"Move out of the way, lady," Yuji shouted out as he tried to kick Cagalli.

Cagalli dodged the kick and kicked back. "No. I will not allow you to take this mobile suit no matter what happen. I will not let Zaft attack anyone in Heliopolis." Cagalli said.

"Fine then, I shall show no mercy," Yuji said as he fought back. They started fighting with each other and in the end, Cagalli won as she managed to shoot Yuji. Then, she returned to the wounded Kisaka.

"Kisaka, are you alright? Hang in there," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, you must escape. It's dangerous here."

"No, I won't go without you."

Just then, a Gin was heading towards their way. Cagalli knew there would be trouble for them if the Gin saw them. She helped Kisaka to get into the mobile suit. Then, she herself got in as well.

She activated the mobile suit and adjusted all the settings. This was an easy job for her as she was a coordinator. (I decided to make her one.) Then, she piloted the mobile suit and attacked the Gin.

"_This machine has great power and could inflict a lot of damage. If it falls into the hand_ _of Zaft, who knows what could happen"_ Cagalli thought.

Naturally, the Gin was shocked to see the machine being piloted so well. It had dodged most of the attacks and even attacked back.

"Damn it, how could a Natural be so good at this," the pilot of the Gin thought.

Cagalli could hear Kisaka whimpering in pain. She knew she had to end this fight quick and get help for Kisaka. She shot the Gin using a laser gun and soon the Gin was down. Just then, she spotted a battleship nearby. She flew the machine over to the other side to find help for Kisaka.

* * *

Kira on the other hand had arrived at the place manufacturing the Strike and the Aegis. He was shocked to see the two huge machines. 

"What are these? Why is a neutral country like Orb producing things like this? How could father agree to all this?" Kira thought.

Then, he saw a lady in a shooting fight with the other Zaft soldiers. The lady didn't notice that she was being aimed at the back.

"Be careful! Behind you!" Kira shouted.

Murrue looked behind and shot the soldier who was trying to shoot her. At that time, Miguel who had come to steal the Strike attacked him. Kira dodged the attack and started to fight back. It wasn't long before Miguel was defeated as Kira was also good in combat skills. Taking Miguel's gun he rushed over to help Murrue who was shot by a soldier.

Kira tried to shoot the soldier but he couldn't as the soldier was good. It didn't take him long to realize something.

"Athrun… is that… you?" Kira asked, shocked by what he just saw.

Athrun was shocked as well to hear his best friend's voice. "Kira, why are you here?" Athrun said.

Murrue took the gun and tried to shoot at Athrun. But, Athrun dodged it. Then, he jumped into the Aegis which he had come to steal. Athrun activated the machine and tried to escape with it.

"Damn it. I won't let him get away with this. Come, boy," Murrue said as she grabbed Kira's hand and they went into the Strike together.

Murrue activated the mobile suit but she didn't know how to set the settings. However, she could still move it but its movement was slow.

Kira was still shocked at the fact that Athrun was piloting the mobile suit. Why did he become a soldier in the first place? He thought he and Athrun made a deal not to get inflicted in this war. He got back to his senses when the Strike was hit by a Gin.

"Athrun, go back to the Vesalius. Your job is done," the pilot of the Gin said.

"But, what about the Strike?" Athrun asked, he didn't want anything to happen to Kira.

"I'll get it back. Now go back now," the pilot said and attacked the Strike.

Athrun launched into the sky with much hesitation. He tried telling himself no way the man just now was Kira. Kira was someone who loved peace. He wouldn't get inflicted in the war. Well, at least he hoped so. He would have hated to see Kira as his enemy.

The Gin started to attack the Strike. Kira could see from the screen that his friends were near him. They could be in danger in the Gin continued to attack like that.

"We should do something. If not, we will be hurt and so will the people round us," Kira said as he tried to adjust the settings for the Strike. Murrue moved out of the pilot seat and let Kira pilot the mobile suit. Kira finally adjusted all the settings. It amazed Murrue to see Kira typing so fast like an expert.

"Ok. Systems all clear. Please get ready. I'm going to attack," Kira said to Murrue. Murrue nodded her head.

Then, the Strike began to attack the Gin. The Gin was shocked to see that the movement of the Strike turned so agile all of a sudden.

"How could this happen? The machine was so slow just now. Damn," the pilot thought and attacked the Strike with more force.

Kira knew that it was no use to just defend. He had to do something quick if he wants to save his friends. He used the laser gun and shot the Gin. His aiming was very accurate and the Gin was destroyed.

"Madam, are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I'm alright. Let's go down," Murrue said. Kira and Murrue got down from the Strike.

When he got down, Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey rushed to his side. They were so shocked to see Kira piloting the machine, the machine that had just saved their lives. At that time, Murrue pointed his gun at Kira and his friends.

"Who are you all? Tell me your names," Murrue said.

"I'm Sai Argyle."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"I'm Kira. Kira Yamato," Kira thought. Perhaps it wasn't right to tell them that he is Kira Yamato Athha. It would definitely make things worse.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius from the Earth Alliance. I'm sorry to detain all of you but I'm afraid you all must follow me back to the Archangel," Murrue said.

"But why? We did nothing wrong. We are just civilians." Sai said.

"Yes, but you have all seen the top secret mobile suits of the military. Therefore, we need to ask the headquarters what we should do to you," Murrue said.

"But, it's not as if we will spill it all out," Kuzzey said.

"Sorry, but this is an order," Murrue said.

"I understand. But where is this Archangel you are talking about?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I need your help. Could you signal a flare to get the ships attention?" Murrue asked.

Kira nodded his head and signaled a flare from the Strike as requested. The flare caught the attention of the crews of Archangel. The Archangel moved towards the Strike and stopped. Natarle stepped out of the ship and saluted Murrue. Murrue saluted back.

"Natarle, we need to bring these kids back to the military base at the moon. They have seen our top secret project and I'm afraid I can't let them off like that," Murrue said.

"I understand, Captain Ramius," Natarle said.

At that time, the Flame was heading towards the Archangel. Murrue was shocked.

"The Flame, I thought it was taken away as well," Natarle said.

"Yeah, but who could be piloting it?" Murrue said.

The Flame landed and the door of the cockpit opened. Cagalli came down from the mobile suit along with an injured Kisaka. Kira finds her to be very familiar as he didn't know that was Cagalli.

"It's a….. girl!" Kuzzey exclaimed.

Cagalli shot him a glare. "So what if I'm a girl? Can't a girl pilot a mobile suit?" Cagalli said angrily. She really hates it when people look down on girls. Then, she realized that Kisaka was still hurt. She turned to Murrue and Natarle.

"Are you two in charge of this ship?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm Captain Murrue Ramius and this is Vice Captain Natarle Badgiruel."

"I need your help. This guy here is wounded. Could you give him medical attention?"

"Um… sure. But Miss, I'm afraid we have to detain you and you need to follow us back to the moon base for you have seen a top secret project of the Earth Alliance," Murrue said.

"Ok. Just as long this guy here is safe," Cagalli said. Murrue instructed the medical attendant to bring Kisaka to the sick bay in the ship.

"What is your name?" Murrue asked.

Cagalli kept quiet. If she said that she was the princess of Orb, who knows what could happen to her. Zaft and the Earth Alliance were constantly asking Orb to side them as Orb was a powerful nation.

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula," Cagalli said.

Kira was so shocked to hear that. He couldn't believe his ears. _"Cagalli? What is she_ _doing here?"_ he thought.

* * *

Ok. That's it. How is it? I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and grammar errors. Anyway, tell me should I continue this story. Till then. 


	2. The Decision is Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Ok. Here's the second chapter. It's my first fanfic so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes here and there.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decision is Yours**

Cagalli and Kisaka boarded on the Archangel. Cagalli was at the sick bay looking after Kisaka. His wound was already treated but still he had trouble to move about.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli to make you take care of me like this. I'm the one whose suppose to take care of you," Kisaka said.

"Don't be silly. You've done enough for me. Besides, you got hurt because of me."

"But, Cagalli, what if they found out you are the Princess of Orb? You could be in danger."

"Don't worry too much. You're starting to be like my father."

Kisaka was about to comment her back but then the door opened and there was Kira standing at the door, carrying a tray of food.

"Um, I'm here to bring the food," Kira said.

"Oh, ok. Here, let me take it," Cagalli said as she stood up to take the tray. Then, she put it on the table. When she turned around, she saw Kira smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing. Just that you never change at all. Still as naughty and stubborn as usual. Ran out of the palace again, didn't you?" Kira asked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? How did you know? Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"You forgot about me? Well, just my luck that my sister is so forgetful," Kira said.

"Sister? You mean… you are.. Kira?" Cagalli said as her face lit up.

Kira smiled and nodded his head. Cagalli was so happy that she hugged Kira so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"Kira! I missed you so much."

"I know that but can you not hug me so tight. I might die of not enough air."

"Oh, sorry," Cagalli said as she released her hug.

"Hello, Commander Kisaka. Nice to meet you," Kira said as he saluted him.

"Hi, Kira-sama. Sorry I couldn't greet you properly," Kisaka said as he saluted him back.

"Oh, its ok. And stop adding the word 'sama'. Just call me Kira. It must be tough for you to take care of my sister. She's always getting into trouble isn't she?" Kira said to tease Cagalli.

Kisaka smiled. "Hey, what do you mean by that? Take it back," Cagalli said as she punched Kira on his shoulder playfully.

"Ok. But you must answer me something seriously," Kira said, sounding serious.

"Um… what is it?"

"Why are you here in Heliopolis? And now you even got aboard the Archangel and piloted the Flame. What exactly do you think you are doing?"

" I wanted to know about the mobile suits which are being made in Heliopolis. About piloting the Flame, I had no intention to do so at first but I did it to protect Kisaka."

"Protect him? Cagalli, do you know how dangerous that can be? What if you are killed? Don't forget that you are the Princess of Orb. People would want to keep you as a hostage to blackmail Orb."

"Well, you mustn't forget that YOU are the PRINCE of Orb too. People would love to have YOU kept as a hostage too. Besides, you were also piloting the Strike."

"Well, I did it to protect my friends."

"So, in that case, we are fair. So no more questioning me and I won't question you."

"Ok. You win," Kira said with a sigh. He knew it was pointless arguing with his sister.

Cagalli smiled. "So, do you know anything about these mobile suits?" Cagalli asked.

"No. I was quite shocked when I knew about that in the first place. How could father agree to all this? I thought Orb was neutral."

"I don't know too. I tried asking father but he kept on denying it. That's why I came to Heliopolis to see for myself what happened."

"Well, we just have to wait and see. Meanwhile, let's not tell everyone that we are siblings. Just in case one of our identities were revealed, the other one will still be safe."

"Ok. If that's the best choice," Cagalli said as she nodded her head.

Suddenly, there was an announcement made over the PA system of the ship.

"Attention to everyone on board. The Archangel shall now depart to the moon base. All crews, please be ready at your positions."

"I need to go now. I don't want anyone to be suspicious. Bye," Kira said.

"Ok. Bye." Cagalli said with a smile as Kira left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vesalius, Commander Rau Le Cruesae was having a meeting with the Zaft pilots, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol.

"So, you mean two of the mobile suits were failed to be stolen and was piloted by quite skilled pilots?" Commander Rau Le Crusae said.

"Yes, sir. That was what reported by the pilots of Gin. They also said that the two mobile suits landed at a battleship called the Archangel, " Athrun said.

"Hm..These mobile suits might pose a threat to Zaft. We are going to destroy it together with the Archangel. Captain Josak, please go after the Archangel," Commander Rau ordered.

"Yes, sir," the captain replied.

"Meanwhile, you pilots may take a rest. You are all need for the upcoming mission to destroy the Archangel and the two mobile suits."

"Yes, sir," the pilots replied as they left the room. All except for Athrun who was still standing there.

"Is anything the matter, Athrun?" Commander Rau asked.

"Actually sir, I do know something about the pilot of Strike."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"He's a really good friend of mine. And he is a coordinator." Athrun said. He was about to say that Kira was the Prince of Orb but decided that its not right to say that.

"A coordinator? That explains his good skills. So, why is he fighting with the Earth Alliances?"

"I don't know. But, sir, please allow me to talk to him in the upcoming mission if he appears. I want to ask him what's his purpose of doing so."

"Very well then. But Athrun remember this, even if he's you good friend, you mustn't let emotion take over you. In a war, you must either kill or be killed."

"Yes, sir. I understand that. Then, I shall leave first," Athrun said and saluted the commander. The commander saluted back.

Athrun walked back to his room feeling really down. He didn't want to fight Kira. The last thing he wants is to see Kira as his enemy. But still, as a soldier, he had to fight for his team. He was very confused over what he had to do. Just then, he met Nicol.

"Hey, Athrun. What's wrong? You look down," Nicol said.

"Nothing. It's just that, the pilot of Strike, he's a friend of mine. I really hate to fight him. But as a soldier, I don't think I have a choice."

"Athrun, don't worry too much. Follow what your heart tells you to do. Do what you want to do. That's the purpose of life."

"Ok. I'll do that. Thanks, Nicol," Athrun said with a smile. Nicol smiled back at him.

* * *

Kira was walking at the machinery room where the mobile suits were kept. He was staring at the Strike, thinking about the earlier encounter with Athrun.

"Hey, boy. You're the pilot of Strike, aren't you?" said Mu.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Mu la Flaga. And you are?"

"I'm Kira Yamato,"

"So, do you want to pilot this thing in the next battle?"

"I don't want to. I don't want to get inflicted in this war. Besides, I'm not a military soldier so I don't really have to pilot this thing."

"Yes, you might be right. But, currently only you and that girl who piloted the Flame can move this thing. I am piloting the Skygrasper so I can't pilot a mobile suit. Only you and I can protect this ship."

"Yes, but…. I don't want to fight. I hate fighting and all these wars."

"Well, if you don't want to, nobody can force you. Its your decision. And I hope you make a right one," Mu said and walked away, leaving Kira even more confused of what to do.

Kira walked to the canteen where he met all his friends, Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey. Cagalli was there too. She had apparently fitted in with the group. But what shocked Kira was to see Flay sitting there with the group.

"Flay? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"I was in an escape pod that was retrieved by the ship. All the other civilians in the escape pod are here too. Luckily, I can meet my beloved Sai again," Flay said and hugged Sai.

Mir and Cagalli rolled their eyes. They definitely didn't like Flay's behavior.

"Oh, I see," Kira said and sat down beside Cagalli. Cagalli noticed that he looks very upset.

"What's the matter, Kira? Are you ok?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. If you say so," Cagalli said as she kept quiet. She knew how scary Kira can be if he's annoyed or in one of his mood-swings.

Suddenly, there was another announcement on the PA system again.

"Everyone on board, please prepare for level one battle status. Our ship is currently going to fight against the Vesalius. All crews and pilots, please be at your position now."

Everyone was shocked. Some of the civilians started to panic.

"Sai, what's going to happen now?" Flay asked.

"Don't worry, just go back to your room first," Sai said. Flay nodded her head and went to her room.

Cagalli stood up and walked out of the canteen. Kira decided to go after her.

"Cagalli, where are you going?"

"I want to ask how the situation is."

"Surely, you're not going to launch the Flame are you?"

"I… I…."

"No, Cagalli, it's too dangerous. This is a battle. You might get killed."

"But, the people in this ship, they might get killed if there's no one out there to protect the ship."

'Cagalli, listen to me, go back to your room and stay with Kisaka. I'll ask about the condition," Kira said.

"But.. but…"

"No more buts. Just go," Kira said as he left Cagalli and headed towards the machinery room.

On the way there, he met his friends who were wearing the military uniforms. "Why are you guys dressed up like that?"

"We are going to help the Archangel. We've decided to help what we can to protect the ship," Sai said.

"Yes, I guess that's the least we can do," Mir said. Then, they left Kira to go to the control room.

At the machinery room, Kira saw Mu who was in his pilot suit. He was going to launch the Skygrasper.

"Aah, kid. You've come to launch too?"

"No, I just came to ask about the situation."

"It's not good I'm afraid. There are 4 mobile suits attacking the Archangel. I'm afraid the ship will face difficulties."

Just then, the ship was hit by one of the missiles from the enemy, causing the ship to shake from the impact."

"Damn it. I have to go now. Remember, kid. It's your decision whether to fight or not. But, I really hope you make the right one," Mu said and winked at Kira before taking off.

Kira stood there, confused about what to do. He could tell that the Archangel's condition is getting worse as the ship was constantly shaking and the crews were busy putting out fires. He thought about his friends whom he wants to protect. All the civilians who were on the ship. And also about his sister, Cagalli who is on the ship too. He finally made his choice.

"Murdock-san, is the Strike ready for launch?"

"Well, I guess it is. Wait a minute, are you going to launch it?"

"Yes, I am. I'll go change into the pilot suit while Murdock-san, please help me to inform Captain Ramius and prepare all the preparations," Kira said as he went to the changing room to change into the pilot suit.

* * *

"What? Kira wants to launch the Strike?" Murrue said.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty determined," Murdock said.

"Fine, but ask him to be careful."

"Hey, kid! The captain asked you to be careful," Murdock said to Kira who was getting in the Strike

"Ok, I will."

"Systems all green. Strike ready for launching. Good luck," Mir said through the CIC system.

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching," Kira said as he launched into the space.

* * *

It was a total chaos at the battlefield. The Strike was facing difficulties fighting with all the mobile suits. He recognized the Aegis as the one being piloted by Athrun.

"Kira Yamato, is that you?" said Athrun.

"Yes, it is. Is it you Athrun? What are you doing in that thing?"

"I should be the one asking the question. Why are you fighting for the Earth Alliance? You are a coordinator and the Prince of Orb. What do you think you're doing?"

"I fight to protect the people on the ship whom I want to protect. But, Athrun, why are you a soldier? I thought we promised not to get involved in the war."

"My mother died, Kira. She was killed in the Junius 7 incident caused by all these Naturals," Athrun said with a sound of anger.

Kira was shocked to hear that. Athrun's mother was a kind person. She treated Kira well when they were young.

"So, Kira. Stop fighting. Retreat now. I don't want to fight you."

"I can't. There are people I want to protect on the ship. If I retreat, they will die."

At that time, the Duel shot at the Strike but Kira managed to dodge it.

"What are you doing, Athrun? You're supposed to fight him," Yzak said and continued to attack the Strike.

The Strike managed to dodge it well but he was facing difficulties as he was outnumbered by the number of mobile suits. The Archangel was also hit quite terribly by the Buster and the Blitz. Kira wanted to protect it but he was facing difficulties as well with the Aegis and the Duel.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship, Cagalli was unable to sit down patiently. She was too worried about the condition of the ship. She went to the control room to ask about the situation.

"How's the ship doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Its not good. The Strike is outnumbered while the Skygrasper is fighting the Vesalius." Murrue said.

At that time, the ship suffered another blow and the ship shook from the effect. Cagalli could see how desperate Kira was fighting to protect the ship.

"Let me launch too, Captain Murrue," Cagalli said.

"What? You do realize that this is a battlefield and its extremely dangerous."

"I know that but I can't just stay here and do nothing. Let me go. I want to protect this ship as well," Cagalli said.

"Fine, but be careful," Murrue said.

Cagalli went out of the room and headed towards the changing room. She changed into the pilot suit. Then she headed to the machinery room and went into the Flame.

"Systems all green. Flame ready for launching. Good luck."

"Cagalli Yula, Flame, launching."

Kira was outnumbered by the number of enemies. He was about to get shot by the Buster's laser gun when the Flame shot off the Buster's gun. Kira was shocked to see Cagalli in the Flame.

"Cagalli! What are you doing?"

"Fighting to protect the ship just like you. Let's work together and defeat these enemies, ok?" Cagalli said smiling at Kira.

Kira kept silent. He smiled after seeing Cagalli's smile. "Ok. Let's do it," Kira said.

The Flame and the Strike fought together to defeat the enemies. They were both really good and had great teamwork. Guess that is the advantage of twins.

"Damn, these guys are good. Oh no, the energy level is low," Yzak said.

"Now that you mention it, mine is low too," Dearka said.

"I think we should retreat now, commander," Athrun said to the commander at the ship.

"Ok. Captain Josak, signal the retreat flare," Commander Rau said.

Soon a signal flare was signaled and the four mobile suits returned to the Vesalius. Murrue gave a huge sigh for the battle had finally ended. The Strike, the Flame and the Skygrasper returned to the Archangel.

_"I hope the next time we meet, we won't be seeing each other at the battlefield, Athrun."_ Kira thought.

_"Kira, is this the end of out friendship or is it the beginning of a new rivalry?"_ Athrun thought.

* * *

That's it. How was it? A total bore? Oh well, tell me all about it in the reviews only if you want to. The next chapter will be "The Arrival of the Pink Princess" Will it be love at the first sight for Kira? Read on to find out. (If I do update… haha, just kidding) 


	3. The Arrival of the Pink Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Thanks to all those who liked my stories. That really did make me happy. So here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Pink Princess**

The Archangel was heading to the moon base. On the way, they had to pass through the Debris Belt. It was a place filled with objects floating around the space.

"Captain, this will be a good time to resupply our ship since we are in desperate need for materials to repair the ship. The ship was damaged quite terribly in the last encounter with Zaft," Natarle said.

"Hm.. that might be true. But, it's very dangerous as we could be stuck in that place. Besides, the Archangel can't get near that thing as it is too big. The objects could damage the ship," Murrue said.

"Why don't we send Kira there to do it? It should be easy for him with the Strike," Mu suggested.

"Well, that's true but it's dangerous too. Besides, how do you even know that he'll do it?" Murrue said.

"Don't worry, he will do it. I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. That kid is a real talent at piloting mobile suits,"

"But…but…"

"No buts. It's already decided. I'll tell him about it," Mu said as he went out of the door.

"Mu, wait!" Murrue said but too bad, Mu already went out. Murrue gave a big sigh. Mu always makes his own decision.

"Hey, Kira. The Captain has a task for you," Mu said.

"A task? What is it?" Kira asked.

"She wants you to collect some materials to repair the ship. The ship had been damaged real badly. So, are you willing to do it? If not, I could ask Cagalli," Mu said.

"Ok, I'll go," Kira said at once. He didn't really like the idea of Cagalli going alone.

Mu smiled. He knew that would work. Kira always seems protective over Cagalli although he doesn't understand why.

"Ok, then. Be prepared to launch."

Kira walked to the changing room and changed into his pilot suit. Then, he got inside the Strike and launched.

* * *

It took Kira a few minutes to collect all the materials needed and sending them to the ship. By the time he was about to be done, he saw an escape pod floating around. Thinking that there might be someone inside, Kira decided to bring it with him to the Archangel.

Back at the Archangel, everyone was surprised to see Kira bringing back an escape pod with him.

"Why did you bring this thing back?" Natarle asked.

"Well, I figured that there might be someone inside. We can't just leave the person there to die," Kira said.

"That's true. Well, then, Murdock, please open the escape pod," Murrue said.

Murdock went to the escape pod and entered some codes on the number pad at the pod. The door was opened and revealed a very beautiful, pink-coloured hair girl. The girl smiled and tried to get out of the pod. This girl was none other than Lacus Clyne.

Kira held her hand and helped her to land. He noticed that she was very beautiful and had never seen anyone as pretty as her before.

"Thank you for helping me," Lacus said as she smiled at Kira.

Kira blushed hard. "_She's so pretty when she smiles. And she's polite too,"_ Kira thought.

"You…you're…welcome," Kira stuttered as he got a little tongue tied.

Lacus still smiled at him. _"He looks cute when he blushes like that,"_ Lacus thought.

After taking a closer look at the emblem on Kira's uniform as well as on the other crew's uniform, she realized that she wasn't at a Zaft ship.

"Ara? This isn't a Zaft ship?" Lacus said, sounding a little shocked.

"No, this is an Earth Alliance ship," Murrue answered.

"Oh, no. I got into the wrong ship. What will happen now?" Lacus thought.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Kira, Cagalli, Mir, Sai, Flay and Kuzzey were having their meal. They were all sitting together in a big group.

"Hey, guess what I heard, there was a girl in an escape pod who got onto the ship. She was saved by Kira, right?" Sai said.

Kira nodded his head.

"Oh, I heard that as well, she was apparently very beautiful and well-mannered," Mir said.

Flay felt really angry to hear that. She was used to being called the beautiful one and she definitely, didn't want anyone being called beautiful other than herself.

"From what I heard from Murdock, 'someone' apparently fell in love with that girl at the first sight," Cagalli said as she looked at Kira as if to tease him.

Kira blushed when he heard what Cagalli said. Everyone was shocked to see him blushing and assumed that Kira was the one Cagalli was talking about. They started to stare at Kira.

"What are you guys staring at? I'm not the person whom Cagalli was talking about."

"Oh, really? Stop denying it. Your face was practically redder than the beetroot when she smiled at you,' Cagalli said.

Kira blushed.

"Oh, finally our eligible bachelor has found his sweetheart. You have my support, Kira. Go for it!" Mir said as she tapped Kira's shoulder.

"Yeah, Mir's right. Tons of girls have been wanting a date with you at the college but you rejected them all. Now when you finally found someone, you should go for it," Kuzzey said.

"Yup, I agree too. I will support you, buddy," Sai said.

Kira's face was really red. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it, you guys. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving," Kira said as he stood up and went out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like he's really shy about it. Typical Kira, he's always shy when he's around girls that he likes but I never seen him like this before," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Cagalli, how do you know so much about Kira? Are you close to him?" Mir asked.

"Huh? Um… I … uh… am his …uh….childhood friend.. We grew up together so I know quite a lot about him," Cagalli said as she faked a smile.

"Oh, I see," Mir said while nodding her head.

Cagalli felt relieved. _"Looks like I almost blew my cover,"_ she thought.

"So, where is this girl now?" Sai asked.

"I think she's at her room. She is being interrogated by Captain Ramius, Lieutenant Mu and Lieutenant Badgerel," Kuzzey said.

* * *

Lacus was in her room, being interrogated by Murrue, Mu and Natarle. She was sitting on a chair while holding Haro in her hand.

"Thank you for saving my life out there. I really appreciate it," Lacus said.

"It's nothing but first, could you please tell us who you are," Murrue said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lacus Clyne, daughter of Siegel Clyne."

"Wait a minute, isn't Lacus Clyne the name of the Princess of PLANTs?"

"Yes, that's true. I'm the Princess of PLANTs."

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"But, how could a princess get stranded out in the outer space?" Natarle asked.

"I was coming back from a visit to December City but on the way, my ship encountered an Earth Alliance ship. They attacked my ship even though we told them that it was a civilian ship. An officer put me in an escape pod, hoping that I will be safe."

"But, where is your ship now?" Mu asked.

"I'm afraid it got destroyed," Lacus said sadly.

"You are in a very pitiful state. We wouldn't mind having you on board but the Archangel is heading to the moon base. And as you are aware, Zaft and the Earth Alliance are currently at war so we couldn't possibly bring you back to PLANTs," Murrue said.

"It's alright. I'll stay here temporarily. I don't really mind going to the moon base. I'm sure I'll be able to return to PLANTs somehow."

"It's okay for us if you say so. But, I'm afraid you will have to be careful around here. There are people who dislike coordinators," Murrue said.

"Ok. I understand. Thank you, Captain Ramius," Lacus said with a smile. _"I'm sure PLANTs must be in chaos now, looking for me. I hope Zaft won't act ruthlessly when_ _they_ _find out I'm here,"_ Lacus thought.

* * *

"What do you mean the princess is missing?" Chairman Patrick Zala said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Sir, we couldn't track down the ship that Lacus hime is on. The signal disappeared a few days ago," a soldier said to Chairman Zala.

"_This is bad. The enemies might use her to blackmail Zaft if they have her as hostage,"_ Chairman Zala thought.

"Whose group is in outer space now?"

"Commander Rau Le Crusae's team is in outer space now, sir."

"Tell Commander Rau Le Crusae to find the princess at all cost and make sure she is not the hands of the enemies. Send her back to PLANTs once she is found."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"What? The princess is missing?" Athrun asked, feeling rather shocked.

"Yes, that's true. And I've received orders from the Chairman to find her and send her back to PLANTs safely," Commander Rau said to the four pilots.

"But sir, we don't even know where she is? How are we going to find her?" Yzak asked.

"Be patient. I'm sure sooner or later, we will know where the girl is. You all may go now."

"Yes, sir."

"_Lacus, please be safe,"_ Athrun thought in his heart. He loved Lacus as his sister and wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

"I'm not bringing the food to her!" Flay shouted out at the cafeteria.

"But, Flay, this is your job. You're supposed to deliver meals to everyone on board who is not at the cafeteria," Mir said.

"Well, I'll deliver it to everyone except for her," Flay said.

Just then, Kira and Cagalli walked into the cafeteria. They saw Flay and Mir arguing over something.

"What's the commotion all about?" Kira asked.

"Flay wouldn't deliver the food to Lacus. She and Mir had been arguing over this for quite a while," Kuzzey said.

"For the last time, **I AM NOT** going to deliver that food to her," Flay shouted.

"Well, for the **LAST TIME** too, you **ARE** going to deliver it to her," Mir said, raising her voice.

"I don't want to deliver something to a spoilt, rotten brat coordinator like her," Flay said.

Just then, Lacus walked into the cafeteria.

"Who is it that you are talking about?" Lacus asked with a smile.

Everyone was shocked to see Lacus. Lacus could see the word 'surprised' written on everyone's faces.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. I'm just hungry, so I thought I will come here to grab some food. My stomach has been grumbling," Lacus said with a smile as she moved towards Flay.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out of your room," Flay said.

"Well, I told you the reason, didn't I? Let me introduce myself. I'm Lacus Clyne, princess of PLANTs. Nice to meet you," Lacus said as held out her hand to for a handshake with Flay.

Flay glared at her and slapped her hand away. Everyone was shocked with Flay's behavior.

"I don't need to make friends with you stupid coordinators," Flay said out loud.

"Why not? I just want to make friends. I don't mean any harm," Lacus said as she moved towards Flay.

"Get away from me, you filthy coordinators. I don't want you to touch me. It is you coordinators who killed my father. You coordinators are nothing but some filthy persons," Flay said with anger in her eyes and tried to slap Lacus.

Fortunately for Lacus, Cagalli managed to stop Flay from doing so. She had heard enough of Flay insulting coordinators.

"That's enough, Flay. What gives you the right to slap her? She's not the one who killed your father," Cagalli said.

"She's no different from any of those people who did. Coordinators are the people who bring destruction to people's life," Flay said.

"Well, then don't you forget that all this while it is me and Kira who were fighting to protect the ship. And we are coordinators too. There shouldn't be any discrimination between coordinators and naturals. We are all the same," Cagalli said.

"No, you're wrong. We are not the same. Perhaps you and Kira might be the same as us but this girl is not. She is the princess of PLANTs, a part of Zaft. Zaft is the one who attacked our ship and Heliopolis."

"That's where you wrong. Although I'm the princess of PLANTs, I'm not part of Zaft. Zaft is a military part of PLANTs. Its stands for Zodiac Alliance..,"

"Shut up, you bitch! Don't you dare to correct me, you bratty little princess," Flay snapped angrily and tried to hit Lacus again.

But, this time, Kira stopped her. He couldn't stand seeing Flay insulting Lacus.

"Flay, you've gone too far. Lacus did not wrong to you and yet you wanted to hit her. What Cagalli said is true. Coordinators and naturals are the same. Its people like you who think likewise that cause this war to happen," Kira said angrily.

Everyone was shocked to see Kira scolding Flay. Kira never scolds anyone and he rarely do that. Kira walked to the counter at the cafeteria and took Lacus's tray of food. Then, he turned to Lacus.

"Let's go back to your room and have your meal, okay?" Kira asked as he smiled to Lacus. He offered his hand to Lacus.

"Ok. Let's go," Lacus said with a smile and held Kira's hand. Then, they went out of the cafeteria.

"Flay, you shouldn't say such things to Lacus. She's quite a nice girl," Sai said.

"Get away from me! Why are you all siding her? What's so great about her anyway?" Flay said angrily and left the cafeteria.

"Flay!" Sai shouted as he wanted to go after her but Kuzzey held him at the arm.

"Let her go, Sai. She needs some time for herself," Kuzzey said.

"Looks like she's the spoilt brat herself," Cagalli whispered to Mir.

"Yup, I couldn't agree more," Mir whispered back.

"_Just you wait and see, Lacus Clyne. I'll definitely get back at you for humiliating me in front of everyone. I'll snatch Kira away from you and make him go against you," _Flay thought and grinned evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lacus's room, Kira and Lacus were having a little chat.

"Thanks for helping me just now. If it isn't for you and the blonde girl's help, I would have gotten slapped twice," Lacus said.

"It's ok. I'm glad nothing happened to you. You should avoid her more often. She seems to hate you a lot."

"Ok, I'll try to avoid her. By the way, you haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh, right. I'm Kira Yamato."

"Kira Yamato? Isn't that the name of the Prince of Orb?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I heard my father talking about it. So, you are the Prince of Orb?"

"Well, yeah. I'm actually Kira Yamato Athha. But please don't tell anyone. I'll like to keep my identity a secret," Kira said.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone. You're a real nice guy, Kira."

"Really? Thanks for the compliment," Kira said as he blushed.

"It's really boring around here especially when I'm all alone. Hey, I know! Can you please bring the food to me everyday? That way, I'll have someone to accompany me."

"Sure. I'll bring the food to you everyday if you want."

"Thanks a lot, Kira," Lacus said with a smile as Kira smiled back.

* * *

"Captain Ramius, can I move into Lacus's room? She looks lonely being alone in the room all day," Cagalli said.

"Well, I suppose it won't be a problem. Besides, you can look after her. I heard of the argument between her and Flay that day. Are they both ok?"

"I guess they are. Kira managed to stop the fight before it got worse. So, that means I can move in with her?"

"Ok. But, please don't start an argument with her. I don't want the Archangel to be a battle field for people who have mood-swings."

"Don't worry, I won't. Thanks a lot, Captain," Cagalli said with a smile as she went out to pack her belongings.

* * *

When she arrived at Lacus's room, Lacus was a little surprised to see her.

"Hi, I'll be your new room mate from today," Cagalli said.

"Oh, that's great. I won't be alone anymore." Lacus said as her face lit up.

"By the way, I'm Cagalli Yula Ath..." Cagalli stopped. She almost blurted out her identity.

"You mean you are Cagalli Yula Athha?" Lacus asked.

"How did you know that?" Cagalli asked.

"I know that the princess of Orb has that name. Hello, princess of Orb."

"Well, I guess its okay to let you know that but can you please keep it a secret?"

"Ok. No problem," Lacus said with a smile.

"Thanks, princess of PLANTs," Cagalli said.

"I should be the one thanking you for your help that day."

"You mean during your fight with Flay? Its ok. I never really liked her anyway. She's too vain and acts like a spoilt brat."

Lacus giggled. "That's true. If I had the chance I would really have told her _"Hey, I think_ _you are the spoilt brat yourself"_" Lacus said.

Cagalli laughed. "Wow! I really don't expect the princess of PLANTs to say that. I mean you're so well-mannered and polite."

"Well, that's what people think. In fact, I'm not always like that. I throw tantrums too at times when I have mood-swings."

"That's the same as me. Except I do that all the time," Cagalli said and laughed.

Lacus laughed back. It sure felt relaxed talking to someone who doesn't treat her like a princess.

"Cagalli, let's make a deal. You musn't treat me like a princess and I won't treat you like one. Is that ok?"

"Ok. I like that idea. It's a deal," Cagalli said with a smile. Finally, both of the princess have found someone who would treat them like normal friends.

* * *

"So, you mean we are going to Coppernicus City now?" Mu asked.

"Yeah, it's the nearest city. We need to stock up on our supplies. Those that Kira collected weren't enough," Murrue said.

"I think that's a good idea but are we going to bring Lacus along too? What if she was found out?" Natarle asked.

"Well, we don't have any choice. But I guess it will be ok. She can always disguise herself. The kids can also have fun at the city," Murrue said.

"I agree with Murrue. In fact, I think the whole crew of the ship can go out to enjoy themselves," Mu said.

"So, its settled then. The Archangel is heading to Coppernicus City," Murrue said.

* * *

That's it. The third chapter is done. Sorry for the mistakes. You can tell me all about it and I will try to change it. So for the next chapter…. um...I haven't really thought of a title but I guess it will be about the trip to Coppernicus City and about Flay's bad intentions. I will try to update as soon as possible. Till then. 


	4. The Interesting Trip to Coppernicus City

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Ok, the next chapter is here. I've decided to update as much as i can during the holidays as when school reopens, I don't really think I can update that soon. Hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Interesting Trip to Coppernicus City**

Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were walking together at the machinery room. Kira wanted to adjust some settings on his Strike while Cagalli wanted to adjust the settings on the Flame. Lacus decided to follow them since she was bored.

"Wow! Look at all these cool mobile suits," Lacus said in amazement.

"I never thought you would actually like these kinds of things," Cagalli said.

"Well, my family in PLANTs was in charge of making mobile suits. And I've come to learn a little about them. That's why I kind of took interest in them," Lacus said.

"This is the Strike," Kira said to Lacus.

"Wow, can I go inside the cockpit?"

"Sure, why not?" Kira said.

Lacus went inside the cockpit with Kira and Cagalli. She activated the system and began typing on the keyboard. Kira and Cagalli were amazed with her being able to type so fast as if she's an expert.

"Hm…the Strike is great in every aspect. Perhaps it will perform better of you increase the speed," Lacus said in a serious tone.

"Oh, I see," Kira said, clueless of how to answer her.

"I'll try to adjust the settings to increase the speed," Lacus said as she started to type on the keyboard. Kira and Cagalli could only look at her in amazement. Who knew the sweet demure princess of PLANTs is such an expert.

"Ok. I'm done. Now, let's have a look at yours, Cagalli," Lacus said as she immediately switch back to the sweet Lacus Clyne.

"Huh? Um..ok..," Cagalli said.

They walked to the Flame which is just nearby.

"This is the Flame." Cagalli said as she turned back to look at Lacus but Lacus and Kira were not there. They were already at the cockpit. _"Man, Lacus sure is excited at these_ _kind of things,"_ Cagalli thought as she went to the cockpit as well.

"Hm…the Flame is great at every aspect. But, I think we should increase the strength of the laser gun as well as the sword. I'll just make some settings and leave the rest to the mechanics," Lacus said as she started typing on the keyboard.

Then, she went over to Murdock and talked to him. From what Kira and Lacus could see from afar, Murdock was nodding his head and smiling at her.

"She sure is perfect in everything. Just the girl for you, Kira."

"But now that you say she's perfect, I'm sure she must have some fiancé or boyfriend," Kira said with a sigh.

"Don't give up, my dear brother. If its true that you love her, then you should fight for her love," Cagalli said as she patted Kira's shoulders. Lacus walked back to them with a smile on her face.

"Ok. everything is done. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Just some private stuffs," Cagalli said with a smile.

At that time, Mir entered the room looking for Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I need your help at the cafeteria. Apparently, Flay escaped from her duty and they need people to help. You have time to spare?" Mir asked.

"_Perfect. This could help to let Kira and Lacus have some time to themselves,"_ Cagalli thought.

"Sure. Let's go. Kira, why don't you and Lacus have some chat," Cagalli said as she winked at Kira.

Mir could tell what Cagalli was thinking. She smiled and went out of the room with Cagalli, leaving Kira alone with Lacus.

"Kira, I heard from Murdock that we have landed in Coppernicus City. Do you want to go to the deck and enjoy the fresh air?" Lacus asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Kira said. Kira held Lacus hand and they went out to the deck together.

* * *

"At last, some fresh air and nice scenery. It sure is nice being able to be outdoors rather than being cooped up in the room all day," Lacus said.

Kira smiled at her. Lacus looked so beautiful with the wind blowing her long hair. Without realizing it, Kira was staring at her. Lacus noticed that at turned to Kira.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"No..no..Its not that way. You just looked beautiful just now," Kira said with a smile.

Lacus blushed. She normally didn't do so as she was used to being praised beautiful by her admirers. But, when Kira said that, it made her heart fluttered.

"Thanks. Well, Kira you look really handsome as well in that uniform. I thought so when I first met you," Lacus said.

"Re…Really? Thank you," Kira said as he blushed too.

"Torii, Torii," Torii said as it perched on Kira's shoulder.

"Hey, that's a really cute bird. Is it a mechanical bird?"

"Yeah. Its name is Torii. My best friend, Athrun gave it to me as a token of our friendship."

"Do you mean Athrun Zala?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Do you know him?"

"Sure, he was my fiancé."

Kira's heart sank when he heard the word fiancé. It was as if his heart was shattered into pieces.

"_Why? Why must this happen to me? Why must my first love fly away like that?"_ Kira thought.

"_**No, you idiot. Can't you understand the usage of 'was'?" **_another voice said in Kira's head.

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm the other part of you who is cleverer. Without me, do you think you'll be able to**__**pilot the mobile suit?"**_

"_Hey, does that mean I'm an idiot?"_

"_**You ARE an idiot. Now, hurry up and ask the love of your life what does she mean by**__**that."**_

Kira realized what his other self said was right. He looked at Lacus and as if Lacus could read his thought, she gave Kira the answer he was looking for.

"We broke off the engagement a few months ago after realizing that we only shared a sibling love for each other. Not in 'that' kind of way," Lacus said.

"Oh, I see." Kira said as his face lighted up.

Cagalli was walking to the deck and she saw her brother and Lacus chatting happily with each other. She wanted to ask Lacus and Kira whether they want to go out to Coppernicus City since Murrue allowed them to do so.

"Hey, guys. What are you chatting about? Something bad about me?"

"If we really were talking bad about you, we wouldn't tell you, would we?" Kira asked with his boyish grin.

"Hey, that's so mean. Never mind, I'm sure Lacus will tell me, right?"

"Sorry, Cagalli but what Kira said does make sense," Lacus said with a giggle.

"Oh, so now you're siding with my brother," Cagalli said as she crossed her arm.

Kira and Lacus just continue laughing and finally, Cagalli joined in as well.

"Oh, right. I was about to ask you to…." Cagalli was cut in by a high-pitched voice.

"Kira!" Flay said as she threw her arms around Kira.

"Huh? Flay? What are you doing?" Kira said as he tried to push Flay away but to no avail.

"Oh, Kira. I was looking all over for you. Captain Murrue said we could all go out to visit Coppernicus City. So, I was thinking that maybe we two should go out together," Flay said.

"Huh…I…I…"

"Or, if you don't want, we can always stay in your room and you know, talk about some private stuffs," Flay said seductively at Kira.

Lacus was really angry and wanted to shout at Flay "Get your hands off him!" But, she chose to keep quiet with no expression on her face.

"Well, looks like you're busy, Kira. I would leave first. After all, I wouldn't want to get in your way," Lacus said as she left.

"Lacus…Lacus," Kira said as he wanted to go after Lacus but was held tightly by Flay.

Cagalli shot her dumb twin brother a 'great, look what you've done' look while Kira returned her a 'I don't know anything about this' look. Cagalli rolled her eyes and went out to find Lacus.

When all of them finally left, Kira pushed Flay away using all his strength.

"Flay, what do you think you're doing?" Kira said angrily.

"What? I just want to ask you whether you want to go out with me? You know, I kind of like you."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you. The only girl I love is Lacus so stop pestering me!" Kira said angrily and walked away.

"_Just you wait, Lacus Clyne. This is not over yet,"_ Flay thought. She had another plan coming up for Lacus.

* * *

Lacus was walking as fast as she could. She wiped away her tears for she was afraid that someone might see them.

"_Stupid Kira. Why should I care about him anyway? I don't even care if he is together_ _with Flay,"_ Lacus thought.

"_**Maybe because you fell in love with him?"**_ another voice said in Lacus's head.

"_No, that's not true. I didn't fall in love with him."_

"_**Don't deny it, my dear. I'm part of you. So believe me when I say you, Lacus Clyne had**_ _**fallen in love with Kira Yamato Athha."**_

Lacus knew that it was true. She indeed had fallen in love with Kira. That's why her heart hurts so much to see him with Flay. Just at that time, she heard Cagalli calling her name.

"Lacus, Lacus. Are you okay?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Lacus said, wiping away the tears.

"Lacus don't cry. I can assure you my brother don't love Flay. He loves you. Trust me when I say so. I'm his twin so I know what he was thinking," Cagalli said.

"I'm not crying because of that. Some dust came into my eyes and I tried to rub it off," Lacus said with a smile.

Cagalli knew she was lying but she decided not to ask too much.

"Hey, let's go out to the mall at Coppernicus City. Mir, Sai and Kuzzey had already gone out. Let's go too," Cagalli said.

"Ok. But first, I need to disguise myself," Lacus said.

"And I want to see Kisaka first to ask him what he needs me to buy for him," Cagalli said.

* * *

After searching for Lacus at the whole ship, Kira had finally given up. He decided to go and find Kisaka.

"Hey, Kisaka."

"Hi, Kira. What brings you here?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you saw Lacus or Cagalli."

"Oh, the two princesses went out shopping at the shopping mall in Coppernicus City. I wanted to accompany them but Cagalli refused. She said that she and Lacus wanted to spend some girly time together," Kisaka said.

"Oh, I see. I'll go and find them now," Kira said as he walked towards the door.

"And Kira, Lacus is a nice girl. You must appreciate her," Kisaka said.

"Don't worry, I will," Kira said with a smile as he left the room to find Lacus and Cagalli.

* * *

At the shopping centre, Lacus and Cagalli walked around the whole mall trying out clothes for fun. Cagalli obviously didn't like trying all the dresses but Lacus thought she looked really pretty in them. Lacus on the other hand, look absolutely pretty in any dresses.

After walking around, they came across a stall called Spirit.

"Hey, young ladies, care to buy a bracelet?" the stall vendor asked. He showed them a bracelet which was very pretty.

"Hey, I like it. Its so pretty. Don't you think so, Lacus?"

"Yes, it sure is pretty," Lacus said nodding her head.

"This is a friendship bracelet. It comes in pairs. If two best friends wear it, they will forever be best friends no matter what happens," the stall vendor said.

"I'll buy it." Cagalli said as she paid the money to the stall vendor. The stall vendor handed the bracelets to Cagalli. Cagalli wore one on her wrist and gave Lacus the other one.

"Here, Lacus. Take this. This is my token of our friendship to you," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lacus said as she accepted it and wore it on her wrist. It was indeed very beautiful with the words BFF carved on it.

After walking one whole afternoon, the two girls were very tired, so they decided to take a rest at a bench nearby.

"I'll go and buy some drinks. Lacus, please wait here for me, okay?"

"Ok. I'll wait here for you," Lacus said as she nodded her head.

* * *

Cagalli ran off to buy some drinks. But, on the way, she saw something on the walls of a CD shop that made her go really excited.

"_OMIGOD!! The latest album of the Streaks is out. I HAVE to buy it!! Father wouldn't_ _let me go out when I was in Orb but I have to buy it now_," Cagalli thought and she ran inside the shop.

She looked around and finally spotted the disc on the shelf. It was the only one left. Cagalli reached her hand out to take it but then, someone else was faster than her and took it first.

"Hey! I saw that first," Cagalli said angrily. She looked up and saw a boy with midnight-blue hair and emerald orbs holding it.

"Sorry, but I took it first," Athrun said, looking back at the girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, I **SAW** it **FIRST**. So, it should be **MINE**," Cagalli said as she grabbed the disc on one side.

"Well, I **GRABBED** it **FIRST**. So, it should be **MINE**," Athrun said refusing to let go.

Athrun was at Coppernicus City because the Vesalius had also landed at the city to restock. All the pilots went out to buy their stuffs. Athrun had decided to buy the CD of his favourite band.

Both of the stubborn headed people had a glaring contest at each other. It was Cagalli's hazel orbs versus Athrun's emerald orbs.

"_Boy, he sure his handsome and hot. Aargh… what am I thinking? Snap out of it. You're in the middle of a fight, Cagalli Yula Athha," _

"_This girl has the most captivating orbs I had ever seen. She looks kind of cute too. Wait a minute, what are you thinking Athrun Zala?"_

"Let go, this disc belongs to **ME**," Cagalli said pulling the disc towards her.

"You should be the one letting go. I was the one who **GRABBED** it **FIRST**," Athrun said, pulling the disc back towards him.

"Well, then let's find a place to settle this thing fair and square," Cagalli said.

"That's fine with me. Let's have a shooting contest at the arcade. Whoever shoots down the most targets gets the disc," Athrun said.

"That is fine with me. Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you," Cagalli said.

"Ok, then I'll pay for the disc first," Athrun said as he took the disc and paid for it at the counter.

Then, the both of them walked to the arcade. Athrun put the disc down on the table.

"Fine, let's start the challenge," Athrun said.

"Bring it on," Cagalli said.

"_This is my lucky day. No one has a better aiming at shooting than me at ZAFT. I'm_ _bound to win this,"_ Athrun thought with a smirk on his face.

"_This must be my lucky day. I have a really good aiming at shooting thanks to the training at Orb. The disc is mine,"_ Cagalli thought with a grin on her face.

Athrun started first. He managed to shoot down all the targets. When it was Cagalli's turn, she managed to shoot down all the targets as well. This went on and on for fifteen rounds. In the end, it was still a tie between them.

"You're really good at this," Athrun said.

"Thanks. You're really good yourself," Cagalli said.

"Oh, no! Its already five o'clock. I must go now to see Nicol," Athrun said while looking at his watch.

"But what about the disc?"

"It's okay you can take it. You don't have to pay me back," Athrun said as he ran out of the arcade.

"Thanks," Cagalli said but she wasn't sure that Athrun heard her.

She smiled while looking at the disc. It sure was nice to meet him and she hoped to meet him again. Then, she suddenly realized something.

"Oh no! Lacus! I've totally forgotten about her," Cagalli thought as she ran out of the arcade to find her best friend.

* * *

"Where could Cagalli be? Why does it take do long to buy some drinks? Don't tell me something bad happened to her," Lacus thought as she was starting to get worried.

Little does she know that there is someone staring at her with an evil grin on her face.

"That's her, the girl I want you to entertain," Flay said to two guys who were well-built.

"Oh, she's so pretty. This shouldn't be a trouble," the guys said.

"Remember to treat her nicely. And don't tell her I called you guys to go find her," Flay said as she walked away.

"_Let's see who shall save you now, Lacus Clyne,"_ Flay thought.

* * *

Lacus was busy thinking about Cagalli when she suddenly realized there was someone grabbing her by her arm.

"Who are you guys? Let me go!" Lacus said as she struggled to break free.

"Why are you so resistant? We are here to keep you company," one of the guys said as he put his arm around Lacus.

"Let me go, you jerk. Stop it!"

"We'll let you go. After we have some fun with you," the other guy said as he held Lacus's chin up.

"Let her go," a voice said from behind.

They turned around and saw Kira with a very angry look on his face.

"Who are you, twerp? What right do you have to interfere?"

"I am her boyfriend. So, of course I have every right to do so," Kira said.

Lacus felt very happy when she heard Kira said that. She was happy that Kira said she was his girlfriend and Kira was here to save her.

"Well, then we shall have fun with her first. Then, only we'll return her to you," the guy said.

Kira was so angry that he punched the guy until his nose bled. Then, a fight broke out. Obviously, the guys were beaten really badly by Kira. Kira was really well trained in combat. The guys were no match for him. They were even weaker than Cagalli.

The two guys ran away in fear.

Kira turned to Lacus and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Flay?"

"Well, after you left, I scolded Flay and left her. Then, I tried to find you."

"Oh, I see," Lacus said nonchalantly. But inside, she was very, very happy to hear that.

Kira sighed. "Look, Lacus, There's nothing between me and Flay. We're just friends. That's all," Kira said,

"Why are you explaining all this to me?"

"Because… because… I don't want you to misunderstand," Kira said with a smile.

Lacus smiled back at him. She felt happier after hearing what Kira said. At that time, Cagalli came running back to Lacus. She was panting heavily.

"La…Lacus…I'm so glad I found you. I'm really sorry I left you alone. Are you alright?"

"Oh, so its you that left her alone. Do you know she was almost attacked by two maniac guys?"

"Really? Where are the guys now? I'll beat the hell out of them for harassing my best friends," Cagalli said angrily.

Lacus smiled. "They left after being beaten up by Kira."

"Oh, then, they are lucky. If they dare to disturb you again, I'll hack them up into pieces and throw them into the deepest pieces."

Kira and Lacus laughed when they heard what Cagalli said. Cagalli was really happy to see Kira and Lacus making up to each other again.

* * *

Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka were walking together. They were going back to the Vesalius.

"So, you met anything interesting today?" Nicol asked.

Athrun smiled when he thought about Cagalli. He suddenly realized that he forgot to ask for her name. He would really want to meet her again.

"Yup. I met something really interesting today," Athrun said with a smile.

"Speaking of interesting, that scene over there is interesting. That girl, don't you think she looks like Lacus hime?" Yzak said.

Athrun looked over to the scene where there were Lacus sitting happily on the bench. But she wasn't alone. She was with… the blonde girl whom he met just now. Beside them was….Kira!

"_Kira? What is he doing there? Why is Lacus with him? And who is that blonde girl?"_ Athrun thought as question began to pop out of his head.

* * *

How was it? I guess it was a wee bit longer than the rest of the chapters. But, you can tell me if there are any parts which are wrong. I'll gladly change it. For the next chapter, the title will be...The Fated Goodbye... Lacus is going to leave Kira as she has to go back to Orb. How will Kira take this goodbye? And Kira will have to fight with his best friend again. Read on the next chapter. Till then. 


	5. Happiness Can't Last Long

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Sorry for ending the chapter at a cliffy. So, I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer. Oh, and I changed the chapter's name too. Please enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Happiness Can't Last Long**

Lacus was thinking about her problem. She really can't deny that she had fallen in love with the dashing prince of Orb, Kira Yamato Athha. But, she knew that she would have to leave for PLANTs one day. Worst of all, with the war happening, she knew she can't be with Kira. Zaft will one day attack Orb and that would make Kira her enemy.

Cagalli entered the room to see Lacus looking so sad.

"Hey, Lacus. What's wrong? You look so sad. Is there anything that is bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Lacus said with a smile.

"This pink, round thing is so cute. Where did you get it from?" Cagalli asked while holding Haro.

"Oh, this is Haro. My ex-fiancé gave it to me."

"Oh, really? He must be a really great inventor."

"Yeah. We broke off from the engagement a few months ago. We realized that we only love each other as siblings."

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said, nodding her head.

"You, know, he's a really nice guy. He's always considerate and kind. He's really handsome too," Lacus said with a smile while looking at Cagalli.

"I see. But why are you telling me that and why are you smiling at me like that?"

Lacus giggled. "Nothing. Just that I think you and him make a perfect pair."

"Forget about it, Lacus. I've never even met him before. Besides, I'm already engaged."

"You are? To who?" Lacus asked, feeling shocked.

"To a purple haired freak called Yuna Rome Seiran. It was an arranged marriage," Cagalli said. She seriously detested that freak. Even saying his name makes her have goose bumps.

"Oh, that means you don't love him at all?"

"LOVE? Purlease, Lacus. I don't even like him. I hate him to the core. He's annoying with his gay-like antics," Cagalli said.

Lacus giggled. "You are so poor thing. But I guess that's what princesses do. They have to think of their country before everything," Lacus said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, enough about me. What do you think about my brother? You must have fallen for him right?"

"Well, I…. I…." Lacus said while blushing.

"See, you're blushing. No point in denying it. You are in love with Kira, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess I am. But, this relationship won't last long," Lacus said sadly.

"Why not? What's the problem? I know Kira loves you a lot," Cagalli said.

"Maybe its true that we love each other but this love won't work. He and I are in different world. He's the Prince of Orb, while I am the Princess of PLANTs. We will have to part ways soon. Besides, it will just be a matter of time for Zaft to attack Orb," Lacus said as tears start to well up her eyes.

"Oh, Lacus. Don't cry. It's going to be ok. I'm sure Kira knows that it's not your fault Zaft is attacking Orb," Cagalli said as she tried to comfort her best friend.

"Cagalli, I'm really scared. What if one day, Kira and I turn into enemies? What if one day, Kira hates me for what Zaft will do to Orb? Who knows you might hate me to," Lacus said as she started to cry.

"Lacus, I won't hate you. And I'm sure Kira won't hate you too. It's not your fault if Orb is attacked by Zaft. You can't do anything about it because all the decision is made by that man called Patrick Zala."

"Cagalli, have I done a big mistake? Did I fall in love with the enemy? Is falling in love with Kira the right thing?"

"You can't force love. It just happens like that and love is a really wonderful thing. So, don't worry about it and enjoy it while you can. I'm sure your love with Kira will turn out well," Cagalli said, smiling to Lacus.

"Thank you, Cagalli. It's nice to have you as my best friend," Lacus said while hugging Cagalli.

"It's nice for me too. So stop crying because the Lacus Clyne I know is not a crybaby."

"Ok. I won't cry anymore," Lacus said while smiling as she wiped away her tears.

At that time, Kira entered the room.

"Kira, don't you know how to knock before you enter? We could be naked for all you know," Cagalli said angrily.

"Well, sorry. But, at least you two aren't."

"Were you hoping that we are? Kira Yamato, you are such a perverted person," Cagalli scolded.

"No…no… I really didn't mean it…I…."

"Forget it, Cagalli. Let's hear what Kira wants to say," Lacus said.

"Captain Ramius said she wants to meet meet us at the main control room."

"Ok. Let's go then." Cagalli said.

Kira noticed that Lacus must have been crying for her eyes were red.

"Lacus, were you crying just now? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kira. Don't worry," Lacus said with a smile.

"Good, you look prettier when you smile like that."

Lacus blushed when she heard what Kira said.

"That's enough you two lovebirds. Let's go now," Cagalli said as she went out of the room.

Kira and Lacus smiled as they held hands and went out together.

* * *

At the control room, Murrue, Mu and Natarle were waiting for them."Hello, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli," Murrue said with a smile. 

"Hello Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Mu and Lieutenant Badgerel. Is there any thing you want with us?" Kira asked.

"I would like to inform all of you that we have finally arrived at the moon base. Kira, Cagalli, the admiral wants to meet you two. He wants to have a word with the pilot of Strike and Flame," Murrue said.

"Ok. I guess it won't bring any harm to us," Cagalli said.

"As for you, Lacus, I don't think you should go down. I think you should stay at the Archangel," Murrue said.

"Why? Is there anything the matter?"

"Its just that, although we rescue you because you are a civilian, but you must be aware that you are not just any civilian. With the war happening now, I think that its safer if you stay on the ship."

"But, you all might get into trouble if they found out I'm aboard the ship. I don't wish to trouble you all anymore. You've helped me enough by saving me."

"Don't worry, Lacus. We won't get caught. They need our permission to check the ship. So, we'll be able to hide you when the time comes. Isn't that right, Natarle?" Mu said.

"Yes, that's true. Now, don't worry too much. Just stay on the ship and don't simply go down, ok?" Natarle said with a smile.

"Ok. If all of you think so," Lacus said with a smile.

* * *

"So, you mean you've seen the princess at Coppernicus City?" Commander Rau asked.

"Yes, she is with the crews of Archangel," Athrun said.

"That means that it is confirmed she being held a hostage by the Earth Alliance."

"But, sir. She doesn't look like a prisoner to me. She looks so happy," Yzak said.

"Yeah, and besides, if she is being kept as a hostage, she wouldn't be allowed to go out of the ship," Dearka said.

"That's what you two don't understand. They are trying to brainwash her mind to make her side with the Earth Alliances. We must ask for reinforcement from Zaft headquarters. We are going to attack the moon base," Commander Rau said.

"But, sir. Shouldn't we investigate further?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, the longer she stays there, she will be brain washed even more. Then, one day, she will totally believe the Earth Alliance. We can't waste any time."

"Yes, sir," Athrun said.

"Good that you understand. Captain Josak, please inform Chairman Zala that we have found Lacus hime and we need reinforcement to rescue the princess."

"Yes, sir."

"You all may leave now and make preparations for tomorrow," Commander Rau said to the pilots.

"Yes, sir," they replied, saluting their leader.

"_Kira, what is the Earth Alliance trying to do to Lacus? Is it true that you are keeping her_ _as a hostage?"_ Athrun thought. He doesn't want to fight Kira again on the battlefield. The thought of it made him felt sad.

* * *

"So, you two are the pilots of the Strike and the Flame?" Admiral Herb asked.

"Yes, sir. " Kira and Cagalli replied.

"We would like to thank you for helping to defend the Archangel and the two mobile suits. Without your help, the Archangel would have been destroyed."

"You're welcome, sir," Kira said.

"Well, would you two like to join the military force?"

"Sorry sir, but we would have to decline. To tell you the truth, the reason we fight with the mobile suits is to protect the people on the ship. We don't have any intention of joining the military," Kira said.

"_Of course we can't join. Imagine the fit father will be in if we told him we are part of_ the_ military of the Earth Alliance,"_ Cagalli thought.

"Very well, then. I can't force you to do something you don't want to. You may take your leave now. But I would still like to thank you again," Admiral Herb said as he shook Kira and Cagalli's hand.

"You're welcome, sir. Thank you for understanding," they said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, Lacus. What are you doing?" Kira asked as he entered Lacus's room.

"Nothing. So how did the meeting go?"

"Fine. Admiral Herb asked of we would like to join the military but we refused."

"Oh, I see," Lacus said.

Lacus returned to looking really gloomy and sad.

"What's wrong? You look troubled," Kira asked.

"Nothing. Just that….Can you promise me something Kira?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Can you promise not to hate me no matter what happens?"

"Of course I won't hate you. Don't worry. I promise you that," Kira said.

"But, I…. I…."

"Lacus, if that's you're worrying about then you can relax because no matter what happens, I will never ever hate you," Kira said as he embraced Lacus.

"Thank you, Kira," Lacus said as she hugged Kira back. She felt so warm with him hugging her like that.

At that time, Cagalli entered the room to see Kira and Lacus hugging each other. Kira and Lacus broke free of the hug with their face red of embarrassment.

"Uh…I…. Didn't saw anything. So you guys just carry on," Cagalli said as she was going to exit from the room.

"Wait, Cagalli. We weren't doing anything. Don't go," Lacus said.

"Oh, really. Then, how would you explain the lovey-dovey between you two?" Cagalli asked with a smirk.

Kira and Lacus blushed really hard. Cagalli smiled. But, somehow, she felt sad for she knew that two of them would part one day. Just then, an announcement was made on the PA system.

"Attention to everyone on board the ship. Prepare for level one battle status. All crews and pilots, please be at your position now."

"Oh, no. It must be the Zaft attacking," Lacus said with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Lacus. Everything is going to be fine," Cagalli said as she reassure her and exited the room, heading for the machinery room.

"Lacus, don't go out of your room. Stay here and wait for us. Don't worry, I will protect you," Kira said with a smile.

"Ok. Kira." Lacus replied and Kira was going out of the room as well.

"Kira, Wait!" Lacus said as went towards Kira and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kira blushed.

"Just be careful and come back here safely," Lacus said.

"Ok, I will," Kira said with a smile and went out to the machinery room.

* * *

"Ok, Lieutenant Mu, what is happening?" Cagalli asked at the machinery room.

"The Zaft is attacking the moon base. The Archangel has to go and defend the moon base. That means we are going to battle with the Vesalius,"

At that time, a missile hit the ship and the ship shook as an effect.

"Damn it. Let's launch now," Mu said.

"Ok. Roger that," Kira and Cagalli said as they were already ready in their pilot suit.

They went inside the cockpit of their mobile suit and activated their mobile suits.

"Liutenant Mu, the Skygrasper is ready for launching," Mir said,

"Mu La Flaga, launching."

"Systems all green. The Flame is ready to launch."

"Cagalli Yula, Flame, launching."

"Systems all green. The Strike is ready for launching when you are."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching." Kira said as the Strike launched into the outer space.

* * *

Athrun saw the Strike heading out from the Archangel together with the Flame. He knew that Kira was inside, piloting the mobile suit.

The battle between the mobile suits began as the Aegis, Blitz, Duel and Buster began attacking the Strike and the Flame.

"Kira, you take the offensive side, while I will defend the Archangel," Cagalli said.

"Ok. Roger that, Cagalli," Kira said as he headed out to fight the mobile suit while Cagalli stayed near the Archangel to defend the ship.

"Kira, what do you want with Lacus? Why are you all holding her as a hostage?" Athrun asked as he confronted Kira.

"We are not holding her as a hostage. Trust me, we aren't."

"Then, why don't you hand her over to us?"

"We….we…can't. There's just too much complications."

At that time, the Blitz tried to shoot at the Strike but the Strike managed to dodge it in time.

"_Wow, this thing really turned faster than the last time. Its all because of Lacus's help,"_ Kira thought as the Strike could move faster.

"Athrun, you and Yzak go and attack the Archangel. Dearka and I will handle this guy," Nicol said.

"Ok. Roger that," Athrun said as the Aegis and the Duel headed out to attack the Archangel.

They started firing missiles and laser gun at Cagalli but Cagalli managed to dodge all of them. But, it was getting tough, as she had to fight two against one.

"_This guy is pretty tough. He's really good,"_ Athrun thought.

Cagalli couldn't exactly protect the Archangel as she busy fighting with Athrun. The Duel took this chance to shoot at the Archangel. As a result, the Archangel was hit.

Everyone on the ship shook as an impact of the hit.

"Damn you, people. I won't forgive you," Cagalli said as she shot the Duel and its shield was destroyed.

* * *

Kira who was fighting with the Buster and the Blitz was getting worried about Cagalli and the people on the ship especially, Lacus.

"_If this continues, Lacus will get terribly hurt and so will the others,"_ Kira thought.

At that time, the Duel shot the Archangel again and the ship was quite badly hurt. Cagalli, who was really angry, tried to attack the Duel. But the Aegis attacked her from the back, Cagalli tried to dodge but her shield was destroyed.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted. He was really angry and activated his SEED mode.

He flew towards the Archangel and started attacking the Aegis and the Duel.

"Kira?" Cagalli said as she realized that the Strike's fighting style was more aggressive as usual.

"I won't allow you to attack the Archangel or the Flame anymore," Kira said angrily as he started attacking the Aegis.

Cagalli shot the Duel down, taking care not to hit at the critical spot. Then, she began attacking the Blitz and the Buster who were trying to attack the ship.

Just as Kira and Cagalli thought things wouldn't get any worse, Zaft sent reinforcement and suddenly, many Gins appeared and started attacking the Archangel.

"Oh, no. We are terribly outnumbered," Cagalli said as she tried to shoot down the Gins.

"Yeah. And the mobile suit's energy is dropping too," Kira said,

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship, Lacus decided to go to the control room. She knew that the Zaft were here for her.

"Captain Ramius, let me talk to the Zaft people. Perhaps I can do something," Lacus said.

"No, we can't risk getting the Earth Alliance finding out you are here," Murrue said,

At that time, Flay came into the room and grabbed Lacus around her neck. Then she took over the connection system and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention here, Zaft forces. We have the Princess of PLANTs here in our custody. If you don't stop attacking, we will kill her," Flay said.

"_Lacus! Damn it. How can they hold her as a hostage?"_ Kira thought angrily.

"So, Kira. You would rather side with people who resort to such dirty tricks to win the war. I didn't knew you were that kind of person," Athrun said angrily as he activated his SEED mode as well.

The Aegis and the Strike started attacking each other. Both were in their SEED mode which made their attacks more powerful and aggressive.

"Zaft forces, can't you hear what I say? Retreat now or do you want the princess to die?" Flay said angrily.

"Zaft forces, retreat now," Commander Rau said and signaled the retreat flare.

Athrun stopped fighting and returned to the ship. All of the Zaft forces started to retreat and return to the ship.

Flay smiled for her plan had succeeded. She released Lacus who fell to the ground.

"Flay, look what you've done. Now, everyone will know Lacus is on board," Natarle said.

"Well, but at least I saved everyone's life," Flay said as she left the room. She knew that this time, Lacus would be in a big trouble.

* * *

"Ok. **WHERE IS THAT BITCH?**" Cagalli yelled angrily as she got down from her cockpit.

"Cagalli, cool down. Lacus is fine. She's at her room," Mir said.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down after she tried to kill my best friend when I'm out there trying to protect the ship? If I see her, I would definitely kill her,"

"Don't worry, I'll help you to kill her as well. But, not now. Everyone is so troubled now that Lacus's condition is found out."

"You're right. Where's Kira?"

"He's with Lacus in Lacus's room."

* * *

"Lacus, are you okay?" Kira asked anxiously as he hugged Lacus.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My heart almost jumped out when they threatened to kill you. Thank god you're alright," Kira said with a smile.

"Well, don't worry. I'm ok. You must be feeling worse. You fought with Athrun just now, right? He's the one piloting the Aegis," Lacus said.

"Yeah. And I…. I… really hate to fight him. But, if I don't, then….then….the ship…" Kira said as he looked really sad.

"Kira, if you want to cry, then you should cry out. Don't bottle up your feelings."

Kira lied down on Lacus's lap as he started to cry. "I really hate to fight him but why must we fight? Why must there be a war?"

Lacus patted Kira's head softly. "In a war, you don't have a choice. But, believe me, one day, both of will be able to fight together against the same enemy," Lacus said.

Kira cried out. Part of him felt sad about fighting Kira but the worst part was now that Lacus had been found out, she must return to Zaft. The thought of parting with Lacus hurt his heart. Lacus sang a song to soothe him. Kira fell asleep after hearing Lacus's sweet voice.

"_Kira, is this really goodbye for us?"_ Lacus thought as she looked at the sleeping Kira fondly.

* * *

Mir and Cagalli were outside of Lacus's room. Cagalli knew that Kira and Lacus would probably need to spend some time together.

"Um… Mir? Can I sleep in your room tonight? I think my room is being occupied."

"Ok. Sure" Mir said with a smile. She knew what Cagalli was thinking. It might be good to leave the two lovers alone for a night.

* * *

How was it? I uploaded the next chapter as well so that it won't be that cliffy. So, continue to read on the next chapter. 


	6. This Will Not be The End of Our Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

I finally got to this chapter at last. Well, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Will Not Be The End Of Our Love **

Kira woke up to find himself sleeping beside Lacus. It was in the middle of the night. Kira smiled to see Lacus sleeping so peacefully. But, at the same time, his heart pained for he knew he had to part with her.

He decided that now is the best time for Lacus to escape to the Vesalius since everyone is asleep. Although he is reluctant to do so but for Lacus's sake, he has to do it.

"Lacus, wake up. Wake up, princess," Kira said softly as he shook Lacus's body gently.

"Kira? What's the matter?" Lacus asked sleepily.

"Shh…Don't talk so loud. Listen here. We need to send you to the Vesalius now. With your identity known now, the Earth Alliance might keep you as a hostage or hurt you," Kira said.

"But, Kira, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you," Lacus said.

"Look, Lacus. I don't want you to go too. But I would rather part with you than see you risk your life staying here," Kira said with a sigh.

"Ok. I understand. But Kira, I want to ask you something. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you, Lacus Clyne. I love you forever and ever," Kira said as he kissed Lacus on her forehead.

"Good, because I love you too, Kira Yamato Athha," Lacus said as she hugged Kira.

"Ok. Let's go now before everyone wakes up," Kira said as Lacus nodded her head.

* * *

On the way to the machinery room, Kira met Cagalli and Mir.

"Kira, are you planning to send Lacus back to Zaft? How could you do that without telling us?" Cagalli said.

"Sorry, I didn't want you all to get into trouble."

"Don't say that, Kira. We want Lacus to be safe as well. I'll go and make all the preparations for the Strike to launch. You, Lacus and Cagalli should go to the machinery room," Mir said.

"Ok. Thanks, Mir," Lacus said she gave her a friendly hug.

"Just don't forget me when you're in PLANTs," Mir said with a smile.

"I won't. I promise you," Lacus said. Then, Mir went to the control room while Kira, Lacus and Cagalli went to the changing room to change into suitable suits.

Kira changed into his pilot suit while Lacus wore a suit suitable for going to outer space. Cagalli however, didn't change her clothes.

"Cagalli? Aren't you launching?"

"No, I'll be here to take care of the situation and back you up in case something happens. Now, let's get going," Cagalli said as they headed to the machinery room.

"Cagalli, thank you very much for your help. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend," Lacus said as tears welled up her eyes.

"Aw…Lacus, don't cry. I'm happy to have a best friend like you. No matter what happens, we'll still be best friends forever," Cagalli said as she hugged Lacus.

"I'll miss you, Cagalli," Lacus said.

"I'll miss you as well. Take care of yourself. Ok, I need to go now. I'll take guard at the door of the machinery room. Kira, quickly launch," Cagalli said as she left the machinery room.

"Lacus, stop crying. Everything is going to be ok," Kira said.

"Kira, will this be the end of our love?" Lacus asked.

"No, Lacus. Our love will not end because of this. I will always love you," Kira said as he hugged Lacus.

"Oh, Kira. I'll miss you very much," Lacus said as she hugged him back.

"Ok, let's go now," Kira said as he held Lacus's hand and brought her to the Strike's cockpit.

"Ok, Kira. Systems all green. Strike is ready for launching."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching," Kira said as the Strike launched into the space.

* * *

"Sir, we received a call from the Strike. Will we answer it?"

"The Strike? Ok, then. We'll answer it," Commander Rau said.

"This is the pilot of the Strike. I have come to return the Princess, Lacus Clyne to you. Please send a mobile suit here to retrieve her and please come alone."

"Hm…ok…Ask Athrun to go now," Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir."

"Meanwhile, we shall launch an attack at the Archangel once the princess is retrieved," Commander Rau said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the outer space, Kira could see the Aegis heading towards him. The cockpit door of the Strike opened and revealed Kira and Lacus. The Aegis opened the cockpit door as well.

"Athrun, please take good care of Lacus," Kira said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Athrun said.

"Ok, Lacus. Go now before anything happens," Kira said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Kira. I hope we meet again," Lacus said as she went towards Athrun's side.

"Kira, stop fighting with the Archangel and go back to Orb," Athrun said.

"I can't. There are people I want to protect in the ship." Kira said.

"Fine then, Kira Yamato Athha. The next time we meet, I shall show no mercy to you," Athrun said in a strict voice.

"I understand, Athrun Zala. The same goes for me as well." Kira said as he closed the cockpit door. Then, the Strike turned away and headed towards the Archangel.

At that time, Commander Rau ordered the other mobile suits to launch and attack Kira. So, Kira was being ambushed. Gins and the other mobile suits started to attack Kira.

* * *

"What? You let Kira send her back alone?" Murrue asked Cagalli.

"Well, yeah. Because it might be dangerous if she continues to stay here," Cagalli answered.

"How could you act so rashly? We were going to send her back even if you guys didn't. But, now, Kira might be attacked by the Zaft forces once Lacus return to their side. Do you realize that?" Murrue said.

Mir and Cagalli stood there in shock. They hadn't exactly thought of that.

"Captain, we are approaching the Strike. He's being ambushed by the other mobile suits."

"Damn it. How could they do that? I'm going to launch," Cagalli said angrily as she went out of the control room.

"Please tell everyone to prepare for level two battle status," Murrue said as she took her seat at the captain's seat.

"Yes, captain," Mir said as she proceeded to making the announcement.

* * *

At the machinery room, Cagalli saw Lieutenant Mu getting into the skygrasper.

"So, you've come to launch. With the Zaft forces attacking, I assume that Lacus is safely on board now. But, Cagalli we must be careful. We are terribly outnumbered by the Zaft forces," Mu said,

"I understand, Lieutenant," Cagalli said as she got into her mobile suit.

"Mu La Flaga, launching,"

"Systems all green. Flame is ready to launch. Be careful, Cagalli," Mir said,

"I understand, Mir. Cagalli Yula, Flame, launching," Cagalli said as the Flame launched as well.

* * *

"Damn them. I came to return Lacus to them and this is how they repay me?" Kira said angrily. He was fighting against all the gins and the other mobile suits.

He was about to get shot by the Blitz when Cagalli managed to shield him from the attack. Cagalli fired back at the Blitz instead but the Blitz dodged it.

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's do our best to fight these people," Kira said.

"Ok. Let's do it," Cagalli said as she started attacking the gins.

"Athrun, please bring hime-sama back to the ship. We'll take care of things here," Nicol said.

"But…but.." Athrun said for he feared Kira might get hurt as the Strike was outnumbered.

"Just go, now. We can't risk getting Lacus hime hurt."

"Ok." Athrun said as he piloted the Aegis away from the battlefield.

"Athrun Zala! Stop it immediately. I can't go to the ship. Kira is out there fighting with those people. He might get killed," Lacus said.

"Sorry, Lacus. But there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Athrun, if you still regard Kira as your best friend, you would stop this machine at once," Lacus said in a firm voice.

Athrun stopped the Aegis after hearing what Lacus said. Lacus took the microphone and spoke in it.

"This is Lacus Clyne speaking. Zaft forces, I command you to stop all this fighting at once. These people have saved me when I'm in trouble and I request all of you to stop fighting to repay them," Lacus said in a really firm tone.

"But, Lacus hime, we have orders from the Chairman to bring you back," Commander Rau.

"Well, I'm already back here so you can stop fighting. I'm using my authority as a princess to ask for this tiny little request and are you trying to go against me, Commander Rau Le Crusae?" Lacus said.

"Of course not, princess. Fine. All Zaft forces, please return to the ship now," Commander Rau said as he fired the retreat signal.

The Zaft forces retreated and went back to their ship. The Flame and the Strike went back to the Archangel as well.

"_Kira, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. I love you, Kira,"_ Lacus thought as tears welled up her eyes.

"_Lacus, take care of yourself. I love you, Lacus,"_ Kira thought in his heart as he piloted the Strike away from his lover and best friend.

* * *

A few days have passed since Lacus's return to PLANTs. Kira was still feeling really sad about it as well. Althought he didn't say it out, Cagalli and his friends knew that he was feeling very sad in his heart.

"So, how's Kira?" Murrue asked Cagalli.

"He's fine. Just that he doesn't really seem as cheerful as before," Cagalli said.

"Sigh, he must have feel really sad. First love normally hurts the most," Murrue said with a giggle.

"Really? I guess so then," Cagalli said.

"I was going to ask him to escort the civilians back to Earth safely but since he's like that, I don't think he can go. Can you go instead, Cagalli?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Ok. The shuttle departs in around one hour. Are you taking the Flame?"

"No, I'll just take the Skygrasper 2 if that's fine with you."

"Sure. Just remember to be careful, Cagalli."

"I will, Captain Murrue," Cagalli said with a smile.

* * *

"So, Athrun, how are you?" Lacus asked as she and Athrun sat together.

"I'm fine. What about you? You must still be feeling sad parting with Kira. From what I've seen, I would have guessed you fell in love with him," Athrun asked with a smirk.

"Don't tease me, Athrun. How's things going between you and Kira?"

"I don't know. I really don't understand why he choose to fight with the Earth Alliance. I really don't want to fight him."

"Well, he does so because there are people he wants to protect on the ship. Take Cagalli for example."

"Cagalli? Who's that?"

"She's my best friend and a really sweet girl. See, she gave me this bracelet," Lacus said as she showed the bracelet to Athrun.

"Oh, I see. Then, she must be very close to you."

"Yes, she is. Athrun, friendship is the most valuable thing in the world besides love. I know Kira still treasures the friendship between you two. He has Torii with him all the time," Lacus said.

"He still has that bird with him? I thought he threw it away or something," Athrun said with a giggle.

"Don't be silly. Only you would do something like that. Ok, I must get going. I'm going back to PLANTs today," Lacus said.

"I am going down to Earth to meet Yzak, Dearka and Nicol who went down yesterday for a mission. So, I guess this is goodbye for us," Athrun said.

"Yeah, goodbye, Athrun." Lacus said.

"Goodbye, Lacus and please take care." Athrun said.

* * *

"Kira, can I talk to you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli but I don't feel like talking. Maybe some other time, okay?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Um…..ok….Bye," Cagalli said as she left the room in disappointment. She decided to go to one last place before going to the machinery room.

* * *

Cagalli managed to escort the shuttle safely back to Earth. As she was on her way back, she decided to pass by Orb. There, she spotted a Zaft military vessel over the sky.

"_Why is a Zaft vessel doing here?" _Cagalli thought.

"_It will just be a matter of time for the Zaft to attack Orb,"_ Lacus's words came ringing in Cagalli's ears.

"Don't tell me, they want to attack Orb. I won't allow it," Cagalli thought angrily as she started to attack the vessel.

"Athrun Zala, we are being attacked by a an unknown battle craft. We think you should escape with your mobile suits now," the pilot of the vessel said.

"Ok, then. Please be careful," Athrun said.

Cagalli managed to shoot the vessel but unfortunately, she got shot as well. As a result, the Skygrasper wasn't able to fly and had to land immediately. It landed at a deserted island near Orb.

Athrun on the other hand, landed on the island too as his mobile suit is low on power and couldn't be piloted.

Cagalli's Skygrasper was damaged terribly. She decided to check out the island. She took her gun with her and walked off to check the island.

Athrun on the other hand, took his gun and walked around the island to see if there were anyone near them.

As both of them were walking nearer to each other, they could hear each other's footsteps. Cagalli got her gun ready and so did Athrun. They hid behind a tree. On the count to three, they decided they will go and face the enemy.

**ONE…..**

**TWO…..**

**THREE**

Both of them faced each other pointing the gun at each other. They had a shock seeing what is in front of them.

* * *

I'm really sorry it ended with a cliffy but I wanted to write their experience in the island on a new chapter so… I guess I have no choice. But don't worry, I'll try to update real soon. Meanwhile, leave a review if you want to. The next chapter is…. well, I guess all of you already know what its about. Till then. 


	7. Being Stranded Is Not Good Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed and liked my story. I really feel happy to know that. And don't worry, I will definitely continue to update this story. Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Being Stranded Is Not Good Or Is It?**

Cagalli and Athrun pointed their guns at each other. Both were so shocked to see each other.

"Its you!" both of them shouted out really loud.

"Put down your gun," Athrun said.

"Why should I? Why can you be the one to put it down first?"

"Don't force me to fight you," Athrun said in a serious voice.

"I'm not afraid of your threats at all," Cagalli said.

Then the both of them began fighting with each other. They didn't shoot using the gun but they just fought using their combat skills. Finally, Athrun won as he managed to pin Cagalli down.

* * *

"Let me go, you jerk!" Cagalli yelled out loud. Athrun had tied her feet and her hands.

"So that you can try to kill me again? No way. Why don't you just stay here and be a good girl?" Athrun said as he walked towards his Aegis.

"Jerk," Cagalli muttered under her breath.

Athrun went to the cockpit of his Aegis and activated the mobile suit. The power was still low so he decided to send a distress signal in case any of his 'concerned' friends found him missing. Honestly, he don't even think that anyone of them would realize that he was gone. They were all to busy. Dearka busy with girls, Yzak with his fiancee, Shiho and Nicol with his music.

Cagalli on the other hand, was trying to move around but it was really tough to move with you hand and legs tied up. She ended up hopping about. Suddenly, she heard a thunder that frightened her a lot. She was always afraid of the thunder since she was a kid. She got shocked and fell down into a river.

The river wasn't very deep. Cagalli tried to stand up but the ropes got caught in the rocks. Suddenly, it started to rain heavily.

_"Damn it. If this goes on, I'll get drown to death,"_ Cagalli thought as she tried to shout for help.

The water level kept on rising and rising that Cagalli felt very difficult to breathe. Then, she felt the rain stopped. She looked up and saw the Aegis covering her with a shield.

"What are you doing? Having your bath?" Athrun asked, jokingly.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" Cagalli said angrily.

Athrun helped her to stand up. "You have a serious attitude problem. I've never heard of anyone asking for help like that," Athrun said.

"Thank you for you help," Cagalli said softly.

Athrun heard it very well but he pretended not to hear it.

"What did you say just now? I can't hear you?"

"I said thank you very much," Cagalli said a little louder.

"WHAT?? I can't hear you. Speak LOUDER," Athrun said.

"I said **T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U V-E-R-Y M-U-C-H**" Cagalli yelled out in annoyment.

Athrun smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

Cagalli walked out to the rain and smiled as she felt the raindrops hit her face.

"What are you doing? You might catch a cold," Athrun said.

"I'm just trying to wash off the mud on my clothes. The rain sure feels nice," Cagalli said with a smile.

"_She looks so pretty when she smiles,"_Athrun thought.

Athrun walked back to her and untied her hands and legs.

"What are you doing? Aren't you afraid I might hurt you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm not afraid of something like that. Besides, if you really do that I can just tie you back up," Athrun said with a smile.

"Thanks. Looks like you're not that bad after all," Cagalli said.

Suddenly, there was a huge sound of thunder. Cagalli screamed and hugged Athrun. Athrun was really shocked by her actions. The thunder came again and this time it was louder. Cagalli hugged him even tighter.

Athrun assumed that she was afraid of the thunder. Trying to console her, he hugged her back and stroked her back.

"_I feel so calm when he does that. It's so nice,"_ Cagalli thought.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that both of them realized what they just did. They immediately broke free of the hug with their faces red from embarrassment.

"What did you think you were doing just now? Hugging me like that?" Cagalli said.

"Me? Excuse me, you're the one who ran and hugged me in the first place."

Cagalli blushed at the thought. "Well…well…..no one asked you to hug me back! Don't deny it, you actually enjoy hugging me don't you?"

Athrun blushed. Well, maybe he did kind of like that feeling but he shook the thought off his head. "That….That's not true….I….I…"

"I can't believe you're that kind of person. I take back what I just said about you being a nice guy, you pervert," Cagalli said as she walked towards a cave for shelter.

"Hey! I told you it's not my fault! I'm not the one who started it!" Athrun said as he ran into the cave with Cagalli.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Cagalli sneezed. She had a cold from getting drenched in the rain.

"See, I told you that you will catch a cold if you get drenched in the rain," Athrun said.

"Shut up. I'm already feeling bad enough. You don't have to make things worse."

"Here, drink this. You will feel better," Athrun said as he handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks. Where did you get this from?" Cagalli said as she took a sip.

"Oh, I brought it in my bag. For emergencies like this. So, are you with the Earth Alliance? The Skygrasper looks like an Earth Alliance's machine," Athrun said.

"That's true but I can assure you I'm not with the Earth Alliance. You must be from Zaft, judging from your mobile suit. It's really obvious although you're not wearing your uniform."

"That's true. I am from Zaft." Athrun said, nodding his head.

"You must also be one of the people who stole the mobile suits in Heliopolis. I was there as well. Don't you think what you guys did was really very selfish?" Cagalli said and there was a trace of anger in her voice.

"Selfish? We are not the one who created the mobile suits. Orb claimed that it's a neutral country but why are they helping the Earth Alliance to produce mobile suits?" Athrun said raising his voice a little.

"At least we're not the one who attacked a whole colony for the sake of a few mobile suits. Do you realize how many families you people killed and separated?"

"We are not the one who produced nuclear bombs to attack other nations first. My mother was killed by those naturals in the Junius Seven incident," Athrun shouted angrily almost reducing to tears.

Cagalli was stunned. She could understand Athrun's feelings. Her mother was killed too because of this stupid war. There was a silence between the both of them.

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to shout at you like that," Athrun said.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel. My mother died because of this war too. I'm sorry," Cagalli said.

"Well, then let's call it a truce. Let's stop talking about this war and talk about other things," Athrun said with a smile.

"Ok. We can start of with our names," Cagalli said.

"I'm Athrun Zala."

"_Oh, so he's Chairman Zala's son." _Cagalli thought.

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula," Cagalli said. She decided she shouldn't tell him her true identity.

"Oh, so you're Lacus's best friend. She told me about you when met at the Vesalius."

"Yeah, I guess we are best friends. And, you must be her ex-fiancé."

"Indeed I am. We are quite close with each other since young."

"Lacus said you were quite popular with the girls at PLANTs? Any girlfriends yet?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, no. Those girls at PLANTs are a total freak. They like to cling on to you like some leech," Athrun said with a chuckle.

Cagalli somehow felt a little happy to hear that although she didn't know why. Did she really have a crush on this handsome blue-haired coordinator?

"What about you? Do you have any boyfriends?" Athrun asked.

"I am already engaged. It was an arranged marriage," Cagalli said.

Athrun heart sank when he heard that. He felt like killing that man whom Cagalli was supposed to marry. "_Why do I feel a little disappointed to hear that? Did I really fell for her?" _Athrun thought.

Cagalli started to yawn. It was already dark and the stars were out in the skies.

"Are you feeling tired? Do you want to sleep now?" Athrun asked.

"Not really. The stars are really beautiful tonight." Cagalli said staring at the sky.

"Yeah. I guess it really is. Cagalli, have you thought what will happen if Zaft and your team found us here? Won't there be a fight or something?" Athrun said.

There was no response. Suddenly, Athrun felt someone leaning on his shoulder. He turned and saw Cagalli sleeping really soundly.

"She sure sleeps very fast," Athrun smiled. Then, he too fell asleep and decided not to think about the question he thought of earlier.

* * *

The next morning, both of them woke up from their deep sleep. Again, they blushed when they realize their sleeping position with Athrun's head on top of Cagalli's head. They immediately, sat up straight, not daring to look at each other.

"I'll try to find some food to eat," Cagalli said.

"Well, I'll go and check for any response from Zaft," Athrun said.

Then, they both stood up and walked separate ways.

_"That was so embarrasing. How could I have fallen asleep in such a manner?"_ Cagalli thought.

_**"Yeah, but at least you liked that feeling, don't you? You've fallen in love with Athrun Zala,"**_ another voice said in Cagalli's head.

"_No, I did not. I did not fall for him at all."_ Cagalli thought as she blushed to herself.

_**"Don't deny it, honey. I'm part of you so I should know."**_

_"Shut up. Don't disturb me with stupid thoughts," _Cagalli thought as she really wanted to shake off the thought that she had fallen for Athrun Zala. But, is it really true?

* * *

"So, any response from your friends?" Cagalli asked as Athrun came walking back to the cave.

"Nope. I don't even think they realize that I was missing. What about you? Do you think someone will try to search for you?"

Cagalli stopped a while to think. Kira would be too busy to think about Lacus that he wouldn't really notice her gone. Kisaka would probably notice she was gone but then what could he do? Ask the **ENTIRE **Orb fleet to search for her? Now, that made Cagalli shudders in fear. What of he really did that? Knowing Kisaka, that's what he will probably do.

"Cagalli? Cagalli, are you ok?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, me? I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," Cagalli said.

"So, you think anyone would try to find you?"

"I hope they don't," Cagalli muttered softly.

"What did you just say?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing. I just said I don't think anyone would really come," Cagalli said, relieved that Athrun didn't hear what she just said.

"Guess we're stranded here for quite a while," Athrun said with a sigh.

"Hey, cheer up. At least, I found some fruits to eat," Cagalli said with a smile, pointing to a pile of mangoes.

"Great. At least we won't die of starvation," Athrun said with a smile as they both tucked in to fill their stomach.

* * *

It had already been one day and a half Cagalli had been missing. Kisaka did notice the fact so he decided to confront Murrue, Mu and Natarle.

"Captain Ramius, has Cagalli returned?" Kisaka asked.

"Now that you've said that, I think she still haven't came back yet. Could something have happen to her?" Murrue asked, worriedly.

"Well, I've asked the Earth Alliance on Earth and they said she should have returned yesterday as she completed the task in the afternoon. Some people said they spotted a Skygrasper somewhere near Orb," Natarle said.

"Should we ask Kira to look for her?" Mu asked.

"I don't think that will be good. Kira still seems a little sad over Lacus and I guess he will act rashly if he knew that Cagalli is missing. I know an admiral in Orb. I could ask him to search for Cagalli," Kisaka said.

"Ok, then if you say so. Remember to tell us if you have any news about her," Murrue said.

"Ok. I will," Kisaka said as he went out of the room. Then, he proceeded to make a phone call to Orb.

"General Todaka, this is Colonel Leodanaire Kisaka. There is something I need your help," Kisaka said.

* * *

"Hey, Dearka, did you realize that Athrun did not come and meet us yesterday?" Yzak asked.

"Hm…. now that you say it, I think I sort of noticed that. Did you notice it too, Nicol?" Dearka asked.

"That's what I tried to tell you guys yesterday night but you two shoved me off. You were busy talking to some girl on the phone while Yzak was going all lovey-dovey with Shiho on the other phone," Nicol said.

"Hey, I did not go lovey-dovey with her. I was just apologizing to her for not being able to go back yesterday night," Yzak said.

"Yeah right. Would apologizing need words like _'I miss you, honey. Do you miss me too?'_" Dearka imitated in a high pitched voice.

"Hey! I did not say that! Were you eavesdropping out conversation last night?" Yzak said.

"Well, it's not my fault you were laughing and talking so loud," Dearka said.

"Stop it, you guys. Let's get back to discussing about Athrun's disappearance," Nicol said, breaking the fight. Those two were always fighting and Nicol or Athrun would have to be the peacemaker.

"Let's go search for him. I guess he should be near us on Earth. I'll tell Commander Rau about it," Yzak said.

"Ok. I agree." Dearka said nodding his head and Nicol nodded his head as well. Finally, Athrun's 'concerned' friends were going to search for him.

* * *

It was already evening and the sun was going to set soon. Athrun and Cagalli had spent the whole day talking about each other's view and their life although Cagalli had missed out all the details that would reveal her identity. Both of them found themselves to be falling for each other although they wouldn't admit it.

They were returning to the cave after a long walk together when the noticed some noise in the cave. Athrun pushed Cagalli to a corner and peeped into the cave. He saw two people in the cave, ransacking their things. They were not ordinary people. They were well equipped with guns and other weapons.

"There's nothing here. Let's just steal the mobile suit and get away with it. The others are still waiting for us at the mobile suit," one of the guys said.

They walked out of the cave and were attacked by Athrun and Cagalli. They fainted after the attack as they were caught off-guard.

"These people are from Blue Cosmos. I recognize their logos. What are they doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"I guess they noticed the Aegis and wanted to steal it. Apparently, I think there is whole group of them at the mobile suit," Athrun said.

"Damn it. We have to stop them," Cagalli said angrily as she walked out of the cave but was stopped by Athrun.

"Cagalli, wait! We don't know how many of them are there. It will be dangerous to just attack like that," Athrun said.

"We can't let them take the Aegis. They will end up killing more people. They were the ones who killed my mother," Cagalli said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Athrun could understand Cagalli's feelings since he also lost his mother before. "Ok. Let's go and confront these people. Just remember to be careful," Athrun said with a sigh as he took his gun.

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. Then, she took her gun as well and both of them headed out to fight those people unaware of what might happen to them.

* * *

That's it. How was it? I'm sorry if its really bad. You all can tell me and i will try to improve it. Thank you for reading and please continue the next chapter if you want to. 


	8. Troubles That Lead To Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

I'm not really sure what you'll all think of this chapter but I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Troubles That Lead to Another**

Athrun and Cagalli were walking slowly towards the enemies. There were a bunch of them. Maybe around twenty or thirty people.

"Do they need so many people to steal a mobile suit?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't think that's their only purpose. They probably wanted to make this island their base or something since its deserted. Besides, its quite near to Orb which makes it easier if they want to attack Orb," Athrun said.

Cagalli got angry when she heard that. There is no way she is going to let those people harm her beloved country.

"Well then, I know we can't let them do that. I'll take on those who are nearer to us and you go and fight those near to the Aegis."

"Ok, that's sounds good to me. Be careful, Cagalli."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You should be careful too."

"I will. Let's go." Athrun said. Cagalli nodded her head.

She took her gun and shot at the people nearer to them. Then, Cagalli went out and fought with her combat skills. Those guys were not really that good. There was just many of them.

"Athrun, quick go!" Cagalli shouted while shooting at the Blue Cosmos people who tried to shoot her back.

Athrun nodded his head and ran towards the Aegis. He started fighting those guys at the Aegis and of course, they weren't that good either. Cagalli had finished fighting the guys at her side so she went off to help Athrun.

As she was busy fighting, she didn't realize a bullet coming towards her. Athrun who noticed that quickly pushed her away from danger.

"Cagalli! Be careful," Athrun said as he pushed Cagalli away. Then, he shot the person who tried to shoot Cagalli.

"Are you ok?" Athrun asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving my life," Cagalli said with a smile as she stood up.

"You're welcome. Now, let's finish these guys off," Athrun said.

"My pleasure. There should be ten of them left. I'll finish five and you take down the other five."

"That sounds good to me," Athrun said as he started to shoot at the Blue Cosmos people again.

Cagalli started shooting as well and soon all of them were taken down except for one. But, Athrun and Cagalli failed to realize that.

"Looks like they are all taken down," Athrun said looking at the dead bodies lying around.

"Yeah, I guess so. Looks like we make quite a good team," Cagalli giggled. Athrun giggled back too.

At that time, Cagalli saw a seriously injured man taking a huge stone and heading towards the Athrun's back, He wanted to attack Athrun from behind.

"Athrun! Be careful," Cagalli said as she pushed Athrun away.

The man who was carrying the stone, hit Cagalli's head with the stone with all his might. He had actually wanted to hit Athrun but Cagalli took the blow for him.

"Cagalli! Damn you," Athrun shouted as he took his gun and shot the guy.

Then, he ran towards Cagalli's side. He put his hand under Cagalli's head to support her. "Cagalli, Cagalli are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Cagalli said weakly.

Athrun took his hand up and saw his hand covered with a lot of blood. Cagalli's head must be bleeding really terribly.

"Cagalli! Hang in there. Why did you act so foolishly? You should have just let me take the blow," Athrun said.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt. Athrun, if I really die here, please bury my body somewhere peaceful. Don't leave me alone here. I don't want to be alone," Cagalli said.

"Don't be stupid, Cagalli. You won't die," Athrun said. He was about to cry already.

Cagalli smiled at him weakly and fainted.

"Cagalli, Cagalli! Wake up," Athrun said. He carried her bridal style and headed towards the cave. _"Please don't die, Cagalli."_ Athrun thought. He didn't know how he could accept it if Cagalli really died.

* * *

"We have searched the entire Earth but there is still no sign of Athrun," Dearka said.

"Correction. We have searched the entire Earth except for Orb and the islands near it," Yzak said.

"I guess we would have to continue tomorrow. Its already dark and it might be dangerous if we keep on searching," Nicol said.

"Ok then. We shall start searching the first thing tomorrow morning." Yzak said.

"That's fine with me. Besides, Athrun won't die getting stranded somewhere for another night," Dearka said.

* * *

Kira had finally realized that Cagalli was missing since he hadn't seen her for the whole day. He decided to ask Kisaka where Cagalli had been.

"Kisaka, have you seen Cagalli? I want to apologize to her for shooing her off my room yesterday," Kira said,

"She had went to escort the civilians to Earth. Actually, Captain Ramius wanted you to go but Cagalli offered to go instead since you were looking a little down.

"When did she took off?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Then, she should be back by now," Kira said worriedly.

Kisaka knew that maybe he shouldn't hide that fact from Kira anymore. He gave a big sigh and decided to tell him the truth.

"Kira, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Actually, we think that Cagalli is missing. We have been unable to track the Skygrasper that she was in and by rights, she should have been back by now."

"What do you mean by she's missing. I'm going to find her now," Kira said as he stood up and headed towards the door but was stopped by Kisaka.

"Kira! You can't go. Its too dark out there. I can't risk losing you as well."

"But, I can't just stand here and do nothing. My sister is out there and who knows what might happen to her. Besides, its my fault in the first place to cause her to accept this task."

"I understand your feelings Kira but you must not act so rashly. I have also asked the General Todaka to help to search for her. He will keep us informed if there is any news about her," Kisaka said.

Kira knew what Kisaka said is true. He can't act so rashly. _"Cagalli, you must be alright._ _Please don't let anything happen to you,"_ Kira thought.

* * *

Athrun had dressed Cagalli's wound but the blood doesn't seem to stop flowing. Athrun was really worried that her wound will get worse.

"Cold…I'm feeling very cold," Cagalli said weakly not opening her eyes.

Athrun saw that Cagalli's body was shivering. He touched her forehead and noticed that she was having a high fever. Her body was very hot but she was feeling very cold.

Athrun stood up as he wanted to take a towel to place on her forehead. But, Cagalli held his hand tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Please don't leave me alone here," Cagalli said weakly.

Athrun sat back down. "Don't worry, I won't leave you Cagalli," Athrun said.

Athrun knew that he had to keep her warm. If not, she could be in danger because of her high fever. Athrun hugged her tightly and sat near the fire. He figured out that his body warmth might help to keep Cagalli warm.

"There, you should feel better," Athrun said with a smile. Cagalli had stopped shivering a little.

"Cagalli, please hang on for the night. Everything will be okay tomorrow. There will be someone who would come and save us," Athrun said softly.

"Don't leave me alone," Cagalli mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Athrun smiled at her as he wiped the tear away. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you," Athrun said. Then, the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Athrun woke up and touched Cagalli's forehead. She was still unconscious. Her fever had gone down but her body was still hot. Her face looks paler maybe due to the loss of blood.

Athrun let Cagalli lie down on the ground and put a damp towel on her forehead. Then, he walked towards his Aegis to check for any response from his friends.

The Aegis have been charged fully and he could go back to Vesalius anytime. But, what about Cagalli? He can't possibly leave her alone here in such a condition.

Suddenly, he noticed there were three mobile suits near to him. He checked on the mobile suit and realized that it was the Buster, Duel and the Blitz. Athrun quickly sent a signal to the sky.

* * *

Yzak noticed the signal on the sky. "Hey, Dearka. Do you think Athrun is the one who sent out the signal?" Yzak asked.

"I think so. We should go and check it out. It's coming from the island nearby." Dearka said.

"Ok, let's go," Yzak said as the three of them headed towards the island.

They saw the Aegis there and landed on the island. Then, the three of them got down and saw Athrun coming down from the Aegis as well.

"Athrun, are you ok? We were so worried about you. How could you make us worry like this?" Yzak said.

"I'm sorry guys. Thanks for trying to search for me. There's someone there at the cave," Athrun said as he ran towards the cave. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol ran after him towards the cave.

They were so shock to see Cagalli lying there. "Athrun, who is this girl?" Yzak asked.

"There's no time to explain. She is hurt really seriously and needs medical attention."

"Did she get hurt because you and her did….you know…'that' thing?" Dearka asked.

"NO!" Athrun shouted.

"Dearka, stop thinking of dirty thoughts. I'm sure Athrun isn't that kind of person to do that with a girl he just met. Besides, judging from the situation, I guess the girl got hurt because of the fight. I saw many dead bodies lying around," Yzak said,

"Well, let's think about that later. This girl is really hurt. Her wound at the head must get treated so that it will not get infected with germs," Nicol said, checking her wounds.

"Let's bring her back with us to the Vesalius. What do you guys think?" Athrun asked.

"Well, I think that is the best choice. I don't think Commander Rau will really mind. We can just say she's a civilan we met on the beach," Yzak said.

Dearka and Nicol agreed with the idea.

"So, its settled now. Nicol, bring her to the Aegis. I want to take care of something else," Athrun said as he walked away.

Athrun thought that he should blow up the Skygrasper and let the people she is with thinks she is dead. If they knew that she is with Zaft, it will just make the war even worse. Athrun walked towards the Skygrasper and activated the self-destruct system.

"Skygrasper to self-destruct in five minutes," the machine said as it started the countdown.

Athrun then hurried back to the Aegis where he and his friends immediately launched into the sky, away from the island. A few minutes later, a loud explosion was heard.

"What's that? Who do you think caused it?" Dearka asked in his Buster.

"I don't know. But, let's just go back to the Vesalius now," Athrun lied.

Then, the four mobile suits headed back to the Vesalius.

* * *

"Colonel Kisaka, I have a bad news for you. I have asked a few trusted Orb soldiers to check out an island near Orb. They said that they saw the Skygrasper there. But…." General Todaka paused.

"But what?" Kisaka asked anxiously.

"The Skygrasper was destroyed pretty badly. It seems there was a fight there and there were bodies lying around," General Todaka said.

"What about the princess? Did you found her?"

"I'm afraid we didn't find her at all. But, we can't find her body as well so we don't really know whether she is alive or not."

Kisaka was really shocked to hear that. He was really worried that Cagalli would really be dead. How was he suppose to tell Kira or Lord Uzumi about this.

"General Todaka, please don't tell anyone about this. Not even to Lord Uzumi. I don't want him to worry. Meanwhile, please continue the search. I'll tell him only when the princess's condition is confirmed."

"Very well, then. I understand, Colonel Kisaka. Please take care." General Todaka said as he put down the phone.

Kisaka gave a big sigh. If this news brought so much sadness and anxiety to him, how would Kira feel if he knew about this? Kisaka did not know how to tell the Prince of Orb about this. But, he knew that he can't hide it from him as well.

* * *

"Kira-sama, I have something to tell you," Kisaka said as he entered Kira's room.

"What is it, Kisaka? Is there any news about Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"But, Kira-sama, please promise me not to act rashly and accept it calmly."

"Ok, I will. Now, tell me. What is it?"

"General Todaka said he had asked two soldiers to search for Cagalli. They found the Skygrasper at an island near Orb. It was…..destroyed really bad."

"What about Cagalli? Is there any sign of her?"

"I'm afraid not. There is no sign of her being alive. However, she can't be confirmed to be dead as well since her body can't be found anywhere," Kisaka said.

"No, how could this have happen? I want to search for her myself," Kira said angrily as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Kira-sama, please stop it. You promise me you would accept it calmly."

"How do you expect me to do so? My sister might be dead because of me, Kisaka. If only I went instead of her, these things would not have happened in the first place. Its all my fault," Kira said as his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Kira-sama, I understand how you feel but please, calm down. We don't know if she's dead or not. She might be alive."

"Kisaka, I really don't want to lose her. Now, that Lacus have left me for PLANTs, I really don't want to lose another person who is close to me," Kira said as he sat down on the bed with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Kira-sama," Kisaka said as he patted Kira's back. Kira started to cry even more while Kisaka could only watch him cry like a little boy.

* * *

"You mean, you don't know where she is?" Natarle said.

"Yeah. My friend said that her whereabouts are unknown. So, we can't really conclude whether she is alive or not," Kisaka said to Murrue, Natarle and Mu.

"This is all my fault. I should not have agreed to let her take the risk," Murrue said in a sad tone.

"Don't be like that, Murrue, its not your fault. Who knows that this would happen? What about that kid, Kira? How's he taking the news? He seems to be very close to Cagalli," Mu asked.

"He didn't really take it very well. He is in his room all day and refuses to eat or drink. We can't really blame him. He's been very close to Cagalli," Kisaka said.

"Well, he must be feeling the worst. He's just separated with Lacus and now he's dealing with the fact that Cagalli is missing. I really hope he's ok," Natarle said.

"Don't worry. He's a strong kid. He'll be fine." Mu said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Vesalius, Cagalli was seeking treatment at the medical bay.

"So, how is the girl?" Commander Rau asked the doctor.

"Her condition appears to be stable. Maybe its due to the fact that she is a coordinator. Luckily she did not die even thought she lost a lot of blood."

"She's a coordinator?" Commander Rau asked.

"Yeah and she has quite a string body. However, since she is hit on the head, I don't really know what impact it might cause on her.

"Oh, I see. Tell us if there is any progress with her," Commander Rau said as he exited the room.

He met with Athrun who was waiting outside of the sick bay with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, how is he?" Athrun asked anxiously.

"Her condition is stable now and she should be alright. Now, Athrun, you owe me an explanation. Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Cagalli Yula. She is a girl I met at the island."

"That's all you know about her? Do you think she's with the Earth Alliance?" Commander Rau asked.

"Well, that's all I know about her. But, I can assure you, sir. She is not with the Earth Alliance," Athrun said, recalling what Cagalli said to him.

"Ok, if you say so. I guess she can stay in the ship with us. Let's wait until she wakes up, then I'll ask her about herself," Commander Rau said.

"Ok, thank you sir. Can I go inside and visit her?"

"Sure. But, don't stay too long. The girl needs her rest."

"I understand. Thank you, sir," Athrun said as he saluted his Commander and went into the room.

Commander Rau smiled. "Young love," he mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

The doctor left the room and Athrun was alone with the unconscious Cagalli. She sure looks better then she was when she was at the cave.

"Cagalli, please wake up," Athrun said as he held Cagalli's hand.

Suddenly, Cagalli's fingers moved. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes.

"Cagalli! You've finally woken up!" Athrun said happily.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Vesalius with the Zaft forces. I brought you here because you were quite badly hurt."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Stop kidding me, Cagalli. I'm Athrun, remember?" Athrun said with a smile, thinking that Cagalli was just joking with him.

"Cagalli? Who's Cagalli? Who am I?" Cagalli asked with a confused look on her face.

Athrun was so shocked to hear what Cagalli said. _"Could it be that, Cagalli lost all her_ _memories?"_ Athrun thought.

How was that? I think it would be more interesting if Cagalli lost her memories and stayed with Zaft for a while. But, you can tell me if there is any mistakes. I'm already writing the next chapter. It would be about Cagalli staying at the Vesalius and how Kira accept the fact the Cagalli is not with him by his side. So, till then. Leave a review if you want. Reviews make me really happy.


	9. Staying at the Enemy's Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Omigod, I can't believe I have actually finished three chapters in two days. Thanks to all those who reviews and liked my stories. I'm glad you all enjoy it. These three chapters will be about Cagalli and her experience at Zaft. Hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Staying at the Enemy's Ship**

"Who am I?" Cagalli asked.

'Don't you remember anything?" Athrun asked.

"I can't remember anything. My head hurts," Cagalli said, clutching her head in pain.

"Cagalli, relax. You should have a rest first. Perhaps your head will get better soon," Athrun said as he helped Cagalli to lie down.

"Cagalli? Is that my name?" Cagalli asked,

"Yes, your name is Cagalli Yula. I am Athrun Zala, Now, you should sleep first," Athrun said as he covered Cagalli with a blanket.

"Thank you, Athrun," Cagalli said with a smile as she fell asleep again.

Athrun smiled. It felt so good to hear her saying his name. He was about to leave the room when the doctor came in with Commander Rau.

"Athrun, how is Cagalli?" Commander Rau asked.

"She's okay. She woke up a while ago but she fell asleep again. But, she seems to have lost all her memories," Athrun said.

"Lost her memories? How could this happen, doctor?" Commander Rau asked.

"It might be because of the wound on her head. She might have suffered from a temporary amnesia. It might also be permanent. It all depends on her," the doctor said.

"But, I thought you said that she is a coordinator? Coordinators seldom suffer from amnesia," Athrun said.

"That's true but her wound was really very deep. It might have affected her brains. She's lucky that she did not die although she did not get immediate medical treatment."

"I understand, doctor. So, please take good care of this girl," Commander Rau said.

"Sir, is she staying with us on the ship?" Athrun asked.

"It seems we don't really have a choice. Besides, since she lost her memories, it shouldn't really matter if she remains here. But, she would have to follow us back to PLANTs since Chairman Zala wants to meet us to discuss about the new mobile suits. We'll be departing in a few days time."

"Ok, I understand, sir," Athrun said.

"Let's go out now. She needs to rest to recover." Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir," Athrun said as he left the room with Rau after he took one last glance at Cagalli.

* * *

"Kira, are you okay now?" Kisaka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any news of Cagalli yet?" Kira asked with a weak smile.

"No, I'm afraid not," Kisaka said.

"Oh, really?" Kira said as his face dropped.

"I have something for you. Here, this is from Cagalli. She asked me to give it to you before she went to Earth." Kisaka said as he handed Kira a letter.

Kira took the letter and stared at it. "Thank you, Kisaka," he said.

"Welcome. I shall leave now," Kisaka said as he went out of the room.

Kira opened the letter to read what his sister might write to him.

_Dear onii-chan,_

_I guess when you read this letter, I'll probably be at Earth for the task assigned to me. I decided to do that task in your place since you look so down these few days. I hope you feel better by the time you read this letter._

_I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Earth but you seemed a little troubled and depressed that day when I went to your room. So, I decided to write you this letter to tell you about things. I guess I should be back soon so don't worry about me._

_Kira, stop feeling sad about Lacus. I'm sure she wouldn't like to see you in this state. Besides, I'm sure you two will be able to meet each other again soon so stop behaving like a total loser. The Kira Yamato Athha I know is not like this. So smile for Lacus's sake and my sake. Remember, I hope to see you smiling at me when I get back. If not, I will punish you severely. _

_Love, _

_Your little sister,_

_Cagalli Yula Athha _

Tears began to roll down Kira's cheek when he read the letter. Cagalli was always sparing a thought for him. And to think that he actually asked her to leave when she wanted to talk to him. If Kira knew that might be the last time he sees her, he wouldn't have done that. 

"Damn it. How could I be such a fool? Why didn't I go to Earth instead?" Kira said as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"_Cagalli, please be alright. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you," _Kira thought as he sat down to cry silently.

* * *

A few days later, Cagalli had recovered. She was able to move about freely in the ship. Her recovery might due to the fact that she is a coordinator.

"I see that you have recovered, Cagalli," Athrun said with a smile.

"Yeah, I felt much better now. Thanks for taking care of me when I'm not feeling well. So, what do you know about me?"

"I don't really know much about you except the fact that your name is Cagalli Yula. I'm afraid I don't know the rest."

'Oh, really? I guess it's ok. I should be able to recover my memory soon," Cagalli said with a smile.

At that time, Yzak, Dearka and Nicol walked passed by.

"Hey, Athrun. Looks like Cagalli is so much better," Yzak said.

"Yup, I'm really fine now. Thanks for the concern, Yzak," Cagalli said.

"Hey, what about me? I'm concerned about you too. Why does only Yzak get an appreciation?" Dearka asked jokingly.

Cagalli chuckled. "Ok, fine then. Thank you, Dearka. You were really kind too. And thanks, Nicol. You've been a great friend too," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad you're ok now," Nicol said with a smile.

"Now, Nicol. You shouldn't get too close to Cagalli. Someone here might get jealous," Dearka said while eyeing Athrun.

Cagalli and Athrun blushed. "Stop it, Dearka. Nicol don't need you to remind them of things like that. He's not dumb you know," Yzak said.

"Yeah. I totally understand it," Nicol said, trying to join in the teasing. That made Athrun and Cagalli blushed even more.

"Stop it guys. You're making people feel really embarrassed. Athrun, Commander Rau wants to meet us now," Yzak said.

"Oh, ok. I'll go with you guys. Bye, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Bye, guys." Cagalli said with a smile as the group of guys headed off to Commander Rau's room.

* * *

Cagalli was really bored being cooped up in the room all day so she decided to walk around the ship. She felt hungry so she went to the cafeteria. The people there were very busy preparing lunch for everyone on board.

"Hey, you there," one of the people in the kitchen said.

"Huh? You mean me?" Cagalli asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah. Do you know how to cook? The chef is sick and we need someone to prepare lunch."

"Well, I…I… think I know how to whip up some simple dishes," Cagalli said.

"Great. You'll do just fine," the guy said as he passed Cagalli an apron.

Cagalli wore the apron and began cooking. At least, she found a job to make herself useful. It would make her feel better of being a freeloader.

* * *

"Man, I'm hungry. I wonder what's for lunch," Dearka said.

"You and your brain. All you ever think of is girls and food," Yzak said.

"Well, at least I'm not the one thinking of my fiancée all the time," Dearka said.

"Stop it, you two. Let's just head out for lunch," Commander Rau said.

The five of them were going to the cafeteria for lunch after having a very long meeting. They sat down on a table and soon, they were served with platefuls of food.

"Wow, these food looks really nice," Commander Rau said.

"And it tastes good too," Dearka said as he took a bite of his food.

"Who prepared the food today? Can you please call the chef out?" Commander Rau asked one of the workers.

"Yes, sir," the guy said and went inside to call Cagalli.

Everyone was so shocked to see Cagalli being the one who cooked all these delicious dishes.

"Cagalli? You cooked all these dishes?" Athrun asked in amazement.

"Well, yeah. I was a little bored so I decided to help out. Is it really very terrible?" Cagalli asked worriedly. She didn't know whether her cooking skills were great or not since she lost all her memories of the past.

"Its very delicious. Thanks you for cooking such a tasty lunch," Commander Rau said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Commander. I'm actually being happy to be able to do some work since I think I have been freeloading on the ship. And I would really like to thank you for letting me stay on the ship," Cagalli said.

"No problem. As long as you cook delicious dishes everyday for us," Commander Rau said with a smile.

"My pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to continue cooking for the rest of the crews," Cagalli said as she left the guys.

"I didn't know she was such a good cook," Yzak said.

"I didn't know it either. To tell you honestly, I'm as shocked as you," Athrun said. He really did not expect Cagalli to be such a good cook.

* * *

"This is the machinery room," Nicol said as he brought Cagalli around the ship.

"Wow, there's so many types of mobile suits," Cagalli said in amazement.

"Yeah, these are all the mobile suits piloted by us," Nicol said.

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said, nodding her head. Then, she heard a loud commotion at a huge crowd.

"What are they doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, that is a simulator. It is used to train some soldiers to be a pilot but now I guess it sort of became a game to see who gets the highest score," Nicol said.

"That's so cool. Let's go and have a look, Nicol," Cagalli said as she dragged Nicol over.

"Hn. Told you that you weren't as good as me," Yzak said with a smirk.

"Big deal. I'll just win you next time. I challenge you to another game, Yzak," Dearka said, refusing to admit defeat.

"Hey, that looks like a nice game. Can I have a try?" Cagalli asked.

Yzak and Dearka eyed her from up to down. Then, they started to laugh.

"You? Stop kidding, Cagalli. What does a girl know about piloting a battlecraft," Dearka said as he continued laughing with the rest of the gang.

Cagalli was really angry to hear that. Although she had lost her memories, she still dislikes one thing which is to be looked down because she is a girl.

"I challenge you two to a game," Cagalli said with determination in her voice.

"Cagalli, stop kidding. There's no way we are going to play against you," Yzak said.

"Why not? Oh, I get it. You guys are just afraid of losing aren't you?" Cagalli asked with a smirk.

Yzak and Dearka stopped laughing and their face got serious. Cagalli smiled as she knew that she had hit a nerve, a very accurate one.

"Oh, well. Since you **GUYS** are so afraid of losing to me, a **GIRL, **then, I guess we can forget about it," Cagalli said as she started to walk away.

"Stop right there, Cagalli. Fine, we accept your challenge." Yzak and Dearka said. They really don't want to be humiliated for being afraid of a girl.

Cagalli smirked. Her plan had worked perfectly well.

"Ok, then. Let's make a bet. If you guys win, I will cook some extra dishes for specially for you two. But, if you lose, you two would have to wash the plates tonight at the cafeteria. How about that?" Cagalli asked with a smile.

"Well…..I don't really think that's a good idea," Yzak thought. He would definitely hate the thought of himself, a red Zaft pilot, washing plates in the cafeteria.

"Oh, so you're backing down now. I guess that can't be helped. Maybe you guys were really afraid of losing to me."

"No, of course not. It's a deal, Cagalli." Dearka said at once.

"Fine. Then, let the game begin," Cagalli said with a smirk.

Nicol who had been listening to the whole thing shook his head. Trust Cagalli to thought of such a thing. But then again, this would be very interesting to watch, isn't it?

Dearka started first. He scored a total of 69000. That was really quite a high score. Yzak on the other hand scored 71500 points. He has the second highest score in the simulator game.

"So, my dear. Do you have any confidence to beat us both?" Dearka asked with a smirk on his face.

"It will be as easy as a pie. Just watch and learn," Cagalli said as she sat down on the seat and started playing.

The group of people watching her was truly amazed by her skills including Yzak, Dearka and Nicol. In such a short time, she had taken down so many enemies. They noticed something different about her eyes as well. It sort of turn serious when she sat down in the seat. (She is not in the SEED mode yet.)

Finally, Cagalli managed to score a total of 89000 points. Yzak and Dearka's jaw dropped. They never thought she would defeat them.

"So, looks like I won," Cagalli said with a smile.

"You are truly amazing. Are you sure this is your first time piloting a battlecraft? Have you ever piloted one last time?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember my past. But, it looks like you guys lost." Cagalli said with a smirk.

"Wait! There is still someone else whom you haven't defeated," Dearka said.

"Really? Who is it?" Cagalli asked as he looked at Nicol.

"Don't look at me. The person is not me. I'm not really good at these kind of simulations," Nicol said.

"Then, who is it?" Cagalli asked.

"That person is Zaft ace pilot. He is truly great and holds the highest score in this game," Dearka said.

At that time, Athrun entered the room to join in the commotion.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Athrun asked with a smile.

"Speak of the devil," Yzak said.

"You mean that person is him?" Cagalli asked, pointing at Athrun.

Athrun was totally confused and didn't know what was happening.

"Yup. Allow me to introduce him. This is Athrun Zala. The most skillful pilot among us," Yzak said while putting an arm around Athrun's shoulders.

"Yes and he has the highest score in this game. So, Cagalli, if you can defeat him, the **THREE** of us will wash the plates tonight," Dearka said putting his arms around Athrun's shoulders as well.

Athrun's eyes widen in surprise. He dragged his two friends and turned behind with their back facing Cagalli.

"Wait a minute. It's you guys who made a deal with her. Don't drag me into this," Athrun whispered.

"Aw…come on, Athrun. You wouldn't want us to suffer defeat in the hands of a girl," Dearka pleaded.

"It's your fault for making such a deal with her. Don't drag me into this," Athrun said.

Dearka and Yzak knew its no point to try to persuade Athrun. So, they thought of a really smart plan.

"Hey, Cagalli! We had a discussion and Athrun agreed with it," Yzak said.

"Yeah, he agrees to have a game with you. He even said that he thinks a **GIRL **like you wouldn't be able to defeat a **GUY** like him," Dearka said, trying to invoke Cagalli.

"Hey, wait a minute…..when did I say I agree to this?" Athrun protested.

"**ATHRUN ZALA**! How could you? I won't forgive you. Let's start this game now," Cagalli said angrily.

"Cagalli, I have no intentions to compete with you," Athrun said.

"Are you looking down on me because I'm a girl? You think I will lose to you so you refuse to accept my challenge," Cagalli said angrily.

"No, it's not like that. I didn't mean it that way," Athrun said.

"Then, let's start the game." Cagalli insisted.

"Ok. Here are the rules. If Athrun wins, you'll have to whip up a delicious dinner especially for the three of us but if Athrun loses, the three of us will wash all the plates tonight. In case the both of you ties, only Yzak and I have to wash the dishes," Dearka said.

"That's fine with me. Athrun Zala, I will prove to you that I shall not lose to you even if I'm a girl," Cagalli said, giving him a death glare.

Athrun sighed. He gave Yzak and Dearka a 'great, look what you've done' look. Dearka winked at him while Yzak gave him thumbs up. Now he has gotten himself into trouble.

They both started the challenge and everyone was really amazed with both Cagalli and Athrun's skills. They seem to be professional pilots or something. In the end, both of them tied with 9500 points which is a new record.

"Well, I guess we tied. It was really fun," Cagalli said with a smile, completely forgotten about the incident with Athrun earlier.

"Yup. You are really good. I agree it is fun. We should play again next time," Athrun said with a smile.

"Sure. Oh no! I must start cooking now. Goodbye, see you later," Cagalli said as she looked at her watch. Then, she quickly ran towards the door.

It seems that Cagalli forgot about something. Yzak and Dearka were beginning to smile.

"Hey, Yzak, Dearka, remember to come to cafeteria later to wash the plates," Cagalli called out as she exited the room.

Yzak and Dearka sighed. So much for praying that she had forgotten.

"Athrun, its all your fault. You should have defeated her or at least lose to her so that we can suffer together," Dearka grumbled.

Athrun chuckled. "Who asked you to accept her challenge? Serves you right," Athrun said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Athrun. We have a whole night of washing dishes to do," Yzak grumbled as Nicol and Athrun laughed to see their friends grumbling.

* * *

I don't know what is wrong with me but i've decided to make Commander Rau to be a nice person. Sorry if there are Rau Le Crusae haters out there. Hope you think this chapter isn't a bore, If you think its not boring, please continue reading. 


	10. Meeting With Chairman Zala

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting Chairman Zala**

"So, did you have fun washing the plates yesterday night?" Athrun asked.

"Don't even remind me about that. But, we were lucky because Cagalli offered to help and we ended up washing plates together. It was kind of fun though," Dearka said.

"Hi, guys. You two were really good at washing plates. Maybe you two should help out sometimes," Cagalli said with a chuckle.

"No, thanks Cagalli. I'd rather pilot a mobile suit," Dearka said.

"Attention to all crews, we shall be arriving at Zaft military base in PLANTs in about ten minutes. Please get ready at your positions," came the announcement over the PA system.

"Oh, well. Looks like we need to go and meet Commander Rau. Bye, Cagalli," Athrun said with a smile.

"Bye, guys," Cagalli said as Athrun, Yzak and Dearka left her alone.

"_Great. Now what should I do in PLANTs?"_ Cagalli thought as she walked away.

She seems to be really deep in thought that she did not realize Commander Rau was in front of her. As a result, she bumped into him.

"I'm really sorry, sir. Are you alright?" Cagalli apologized.

"I'm fine. What are thinking about? You seemed deep in thought," Commander Rau asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking what should I do in PLANTs since I don't know anyone there. I also have no place to stay," Cagalli said with a sigh.

"Hm…..I know. Would you like to follow us to meet Chairman Zala? I'm sure, he wouldn't mind if you come along with us."

"Really? I'd like to go. At least I have something to do," Cagalli said with a smile.

"So it's settled then. But, you must first change into a red Zaft uniform just like Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol. You can get it from the changing room."

"Ok. Thank you, Commander Rau. I'll see you at the main door when I'm done," Cagalli said as she went to the changing room.

* * *

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Commander Rau were standing at the main door of the Vesalius. They were about to get down of the Vesalius when Commander Rau asked them to wait for someone else.

"Who are we waiting for, sir?" Athrun asked. He thought that there were only the four of them who were wearing the red Zaft uniform.

"You'll see soon," Commander Rau said with a smile.

"Sorry, guys. I'm late," Cagalli said as she ran over to join them.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were shocked to see her wearing a red Zaft uniform.

"You look pretty smart in a red Zaft uniform. It suits you," Commander Rau said.

"Cagalli, why are you wearing a red Zaft uniform?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, Commander Rau asked me to join you guys to meet Chairman Zala since I have no where to go at PLANTs," Cagalli said.

"Ok. Let's go now," Commander Rau said as everyone got down the Vesalius.

Athrun pulled Cagalli's arm before she could get down. He wanted to talk to her.

"Cagalli, wait! Do you think it's good to come with us?" Athrun asked.

"Why not? Is there a problem?"

"I guess there shouldn't be but you must be careful. We are going to Armory 1 where many attacks often happen," Athrun said.

"Don't worry, I'll remember to be very careful," Cagalli said.

"Athrun, Cagalli! Come down now. What are you guys doing up there?" Yzak shouted.

"Ok. Coming!" Athrun shouted back.

"Let's go," Cagalli said as she and Athrun got down together.

* * *

"Commander Rau, it's a pleasure meeting you again," Chairman Zala said as he walked over with his bodyguards.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Chairman Zala," Commader Rau said as he saluted.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol saluted him as well. Cagalli followed their actions.

"Hello, my young ace pilots. Hello, Athrun, I see you're doing just fine," Chairman Zala said.

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you again," Athrun said politely even though the person standing in front of him is his father.

Patrick noticed that he had never seen Cagalli before.

"Who is this new member of the team?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, Athrun found her in a deserted island. As she was seriously injured, he brought her back for medical attention. But, it seems that she had lost all her memories," Commander Rau said.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Patrick Zala, Chairman of PLANTs council," Patrick said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Cagalli Yula. Just plain Cagalli Yula," Cagalli said with a smile as she shook his hand.

Then suddenly, a part of Cagalli's memories came back to her. _"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha,_ _Princess of Orb. Nice to meet you,"_ Cagalli heard herself saying in her memories.

"Cagalli, Cagalli! Are you okay?" Athrun asked.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Ok then, let's proceed with our meeting regarding the new mobile suits," Patrick said as he continued walking. Everyone followed him.

Cagalli decided to shake the thought of her head. There is no way she is the Princess of Orb. Or is she?

* * *

"There are currently two mobile suits under manufacture by the Clyne family. One is the Freedom and the other is the Justice. These two mobile suits will be generated using nuclear power," Patrick explained.

"Oh, I see. That means that the power of the mobile suit will not drop at all," Commander Rau said.

"Yes. That's what makes it different from the mobile suits that the Earth Alliance created. It will also be more powerful and stronger," Patrick Zala said.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion heard and the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Patrick asked.

"Attention to everyone on board. Armory 1 is currently under attack by the Earth forces. All pilots, please get ready at your machines," came the announcement over the PA system.

"Looks like we are being attacked by the Earth Forces. Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, get back to the Vesalius at once and launch your mobile suits," Commander Rau instructed.

"Yes, sir," they said as they hurried back to the Vesalius.

"You guys, please protect the Chairman and this girl here. Escort them to the shelter base," Commander Rau instructed as he also headed back to the Vesalius to launch his mobile suit.

"Chairman, Cagalli, please follow us," one of the soldiers said.

Patrick and Cagalli followed them as they headed towards the shelter base. Suddenly, Cagalli could sense a bullet coming towards them. Sensing danger, she quickly pushed Chairman Zala to hide at a corner.

"Chairman, be careful," Cagalli said as she pushed him away.

The bullets missed them and hit the other soldiers. Those soldiers who were alive continued shooting at the enemy but they were defeated. One of the soldier came towards Patrick and aimed his gun at Patrick.

"Today is the day you die, Chairman," the guy said.

Cagalli stood in front of the Chairman to protect him.

"Get away, you little girl," the guy said.

Those words were enough to make her get angry. No one who calls her a little girl is getting away with it. Cagalli kicked the man's hand to make him release the grip of his gun. Cagalli caught the gun in mid-air and shot the guy with it.

"Are you okay, Chairman?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you so good with guns?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe its just instincts. Let's go, sir. We need to head to the shelter base," Cagalli said as Patrick nodded his head.

* * *

Commader Rau, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were launching their mobile suits.

"Rau Le Crusae, Zaku, launching."

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching."

"Nicol Almarfi, Blitz, launching."

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, launching."

The five mobile suits launched into the sky to fight against the enemies attacking from air. There were quite a big number of them. Looks like they had been well prepared.

_"I hope that father and Cagalli would be safe,"_ Athrun thought as he continued fighting the enemy.

Cagalli and Patrick continued running to the shelter base with Cagalli shooting every single enemy they met. Suddenly, they heard a very loud explosion coming from the shelter base. The Earth Alliance's soldiers had bombed it.

"They knew we were heading there. That's why they bombed it," Cagalli said angrily.

"So, what should we do now?" Patrick asked.

"The best place for a shelter is the Vesalius. It should be safe there since the enemy can't bomb it so easily," Cagalli said.

"But, how are we going to get there in all this mess?"

Cagalli looked around. It was really very chaotic. If they were to come out of their hiding place, they might be killed. Then, Cagalli spotted a mobile suit. An idea came to her.

"Sir, I suggest that we get inside the mobile suit," Cagalli said, pointing to the mobile suit.

"But, who is going to pilot it?"

"Quick. We have no time. We need to get in now," Cagalli said.

Patrick gave in and entered the mobile suit with Cagalli. Cagalli sat at the pilot suit and adjusted all the settings. Patrick was truly amazed how fast this girl could type. She must be a coordinator. Then, Cagalli activated the machine.

"Ok, systems all green. I'm going to attack now. Please get ready, Chairman Zala," Cagalli said.

Patrick nodded his head. Then, Cagalli's eyes turned serious and she launched the mobile suit to the skies.

* * *

There was just as many enemies at the sky as there were at land. Cagalli managed to destroy every single enemy who is opposing them and who is in their way.

"You're a very good pilot, Cagalli," Patrick said.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know why am I so good at it myself," Cagalli said with a smile.

As they were heading towards the Vesalius, she saw the Aegis facing difficulties as he was surrounded be five mobile suits.

"That is Athrun, isn't it?' Patrick asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be in danger," Cagalli said.

Cagalli could see the worried look on Patrick's face. Even though he acts strict to Athrun all the time, he must also be worried about his son as a father.

"Chairman Zala, do you think we should help him and the others to fight the enemy? Or do you want me to send you to the Vesalius first?" Cagalli asked.

"Let's fight those people, Cagalli. You have my support and trust," Patrick said.

Cagalli nodded her head and smiled. As the Aegis was about to be hit by a missile from behind, Cagalli's mobile suit shielded him with the shield.

Athrun was really shocked, as he did not know who else could pilot a mobile suit. And it was an unknown one. Then, Cagalli then, continued attacking all the enemies. Within a short time, she managed to defeat quite a number of it.

Finally, the Earth Forces decided to retreat. They have lost quite a number of machines and soldiers. The other mobile suits, returned to the Vesalius.

* * *

As Athrun got down from the Aegis, his friends approached him.

"Athrun, did you saw the an unknown mobile suit? It was very fast and was piloted really well. I wonder who is the pilot," Yzak said.

"Yeah, I really wonder who the pilot might be," Athrun said.

"Well, your questions will be answered. The mobile suit is going to land soon. Let's go see who is the mystery pilot," Commander Rau said as they all went to the landing port.

As the mobile suit landed, Patrick was the first one to come down.

"Chairman, you're the one who piloted it?" Commander Rau asked.

"No, of course not. How could I possibly know how to pilot one?" Patrick said with a smile.

Then, Cagalli came down of the mobile suit. Everyone was in a total state of shock.

"You're the one who piloted it?" Commander Rau asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, sir to do that without your permission," Cagalli said.

"Don't you dare to punish her, Commander. This girl here had saved my life," Patrick said putting his hand on Cagalli's shoulders.

"Very well, then since you say so sir. I guess she did not wrong and her skills are remarkable," Commander Rau said.

"Since Armory 1 is damaged so terribly, I guess the meeting will have to be canceled. Everyone can go back to their home and visit their family," Patrick said.

"Thank you, sir," Commander Rau said. Everyone was very happy and excited as it had been a long time sine they met their family.

* * *

"Great, Yzak. I'm sure Shiho will be happy to see you," Dearka teased.

"What about you? I'm sure you'll probably go out with your girlfriends," Yzak said with a smirk.

"Of course. A bachelor's life is great. Unlike someone who can't enjoy it all," Dearka said, eyeing Yzak.

"Well, at least I have a proper fiancé that I love unlike you. Who knows with the rate you're going on, you'll probably be alone till you die," Yzak said.

"Stop it you guys. Can't you stop fighting even for a minute," Nicol said with a sigh.

"Thanks for your help, Cagalli. You've saved my life," Athrun said with a smile.

"You're welcome. It was nothing, really," Cagalli said as she smiled back.

"You were really great just now, Cagalli," Nicol said.

"Really? Thanks. I don't know how I did it either," Cagalli said.

"Athrun, you're coming back with me, right?" Patrick asked as he joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." Athrun said, nodding his head.

"Great. And what about you, Cagalli? Where are you staying?" Chairman Zala asked.

"I……I… don't know. I'll probably rent a hotel or something," Cagalli said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you don't mind, why don't you stay over with Athrun and I at the Zala's residence?" Patrick asked.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They were really shocked to hear that including Athrun.

"Well….. I….." Cagalli said, unknown how to answer him.

"Take it as me repaying you for saving my life. It won't be a trouble. The residence is big enough to let you stay there," Patrick said.

"Well, then, if you say so sir, I guess it should be rude to decline," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Great. Let's go back then. Are you coming, Athrun?" Patrick asked as he got into a limousine with Cagalli.

"Uh…yeah. Bye guys," Athrun said as he got in as well.

The limousine drove off with Yzak, Dearka and Nicol feeling really shocked.

"Can you believe what just happen just now?" Yzak asked.

"I don't really believe it. Imagine how interesting things shall be at the Zala's residence," Dearka said with a smirk.

Athrun on the other hand was still shocked by his father inviting Cagalli to stay over. _"What's going to happen next?"_ Athrun thought, as he could not imagine the life living with Cagalli under the same roof.

* * *

Ok, I seriously don't know what is wrong with me. I let Patrick and Rau Le Crusae be the good guys. But, if they were bad, then the story wouldn't be interesting, would it? Oh, well, continue reading if you want. But let me warn you, the next chapter is really very long. Happy reading. . 


	11. Staying At PLANTs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Readers beware, this is a really long chapter. But, I still hope you all will enjoy it.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Staying At PLANTs**

"Sir, we have reached," the driver said politely.

Patrick, Athrun and Cagalli got down from the limousine. Cagalli was so shocked to see a really big mansion right in front of her.

"You never said your house was a palace," Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Well, for all you know, you might live in a house as big as this or maybe bigger," Athrun said.

That statement was true. The Athha mansion was just as big as the Zala mansion except Cagalli did not know that. Or to be precise, she forgot about that.

"Nah, that's impossible. I don't live in a house like this **BIG**. I probably lived in some stinky pathetic small house," Cagalli said.

"That's enough, children. Now, let's get inside. It's going to be cold out here," Patrick said as he went in the mansion. Athrun and Cagalli followed him inside.

* * *

"Wow, your house is so big. But, it's so….quiet. There seems to be lack of something," Cagalli said.

"It has always been like that ever since mother passed away. Father rarely cares about these kinds of trivial matters," Athrun said sadly.

Cagalli wanted to cheer Athrun up. There has to be something she could do to make things better. Finally, she thought of it.

She walked to the curtains and drew them apart. The sun shone into the hall that makes the house looks much brighter and warmer.

"See, isn't it better now?' Cagalli asked with a smile.

Athrun smiled back and nodded his head. Things sure look warmer now.

"Hey, you still haven't shown me to my room. Your father asked you to do so, remember?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, yeah. Let's go," Athrun said as he led the way.

* * *

"Here's the room," Athrun said as he opened the door.

"Wow! It's so big and there are so many things," Cagalli said.

She ran in and lied down on the bed. "The bed is so comfortable. I'm sure I can sleep well tonight," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Do you like your room?" Athrun asked.

"Like it? I love it. It's so nice and feels like home. Although, I don't really know how my room looks like though," Cagalli said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad that you like it. My room is next door so you can ask me for something if you need anything," Athrun said.

"Thank you, Athrun. You've done a lot for me," Cagalli said.

"You're welcome," Athrun said with a smile.

At that time, Patrick entered the room and saw them both sitting together on the bed. He smiled. It had been such a long time since he saw Athrun as happy like this.

"So, Cagalli, do you like your room?" Patrick asked.

"I love it. Thank you, sir," Cagalli said.

"Please don't call me sir all the time. Call me uncle or something like that," Patrick said.

"Ok, thank you, Uncle Patrick," Cagalli said as she chuckled.

"Well, then. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka phoned a while ago. They wanted to ask you and Cagalli whether you two would like to join them for a day at the town with the rest of your friends," Patrick asked.

"Well, I think that would be nice. Can we go, father?" Athrun asked.

"Sure. But, first, make sure you buy Cagalli some nice clothes. I wouldn't want to see her walking around in a Zaft uniform. Charge it on my account. Have fun, children," Patrick said as he left the room.

"Wow, you're father is such a nice man. Well, let's get going," Cagalli said.

"Ok, sure," Athrun said.

* * *

First, Athrun brought Cagalli to buy some new clothes. Cagalli bought some nice tops and some jeans. She did not buy any dress or skirts since she hated those things. Then, they went to join Yzak, Dearka and Shiho.

"Hey, guys. Hi, Shiho. I haven't seen you for a long time," Athrun said.

"Hi, Athrun. Who's this girl beside you?" Shiho asked.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula," Cagalli said with a smile.

"I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss," Shiho said.

"Oh, so you're Yzak's fiancée. You sure are as pretty as I imagined you would be. You sure do have good taste, Yzak," Cagalli said.

Both Yzak and Shiho blushed. "Thanks, you're just as I imagine you would be. Cute and happy-go-lucky," Shiho said.

"Who else are we waiting for? Should we go now?" Athrun asked.

"Wait, there is one more person," Dearka said.

"Sorry, guys. I'm late," Lacus said as she walked towards them.

"Lacus, I haven't seen you since you left the Vesalius," Athrun said as he smiled.

Lacus smiled back and saw Cagalli. She immediately hugged her very tightly. Cagalli, who lost her memories, was very shocked when Lacus hugged her.

"Cagalli, I'm so happy to see you," Lacus said, happily as she released the hug.

"Um….sorry, but who are you?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus was really shocked to hear that. Athrun sighed and explained to her that Cagalli lost her memories. Lacus nodded her head.

"Oh, I see. I'm Lacus Clyne. We were best friends when we were at the Archangel. See, you even gave me this as a token of friendship," Lacus said as she showed Cagalli the bracelet she was wearing.

"Oh, I see. I can see why. You're really a nice person," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Well then. The group is here. Let's go and have fun," Dearka said.

* * *

They went to have their dinner at a really posh restaurant.

"You can order anything you want. The meal's on me," Lacus said with a smile.

"It sure is nice being a princess. You can eat anywhere you want without paying," Shiho said.

"I guess that is one of the benefits," Lacus said with a smile.

Athrun noticed that Cagalli was really quiet the whole time. She seems to be thinking about something.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking who Lacus might be. She seems so familiar to me," Cagalli said.

_"Lacus Clyne...Lacus Clyne...The name is so familiar,"_ Cagalli thought. Then, suddenly, she remembered something. She remembered who Lacus is.

"Lacus, is that you? I think I can remember you already," Cagalli said to Lacus happily.

"Cagalli, you remembered everything?" Lacus asked.

"Not really, I only remember that you were my best friend on a ship. You were saved by Kira, right" Cagalli asked.

"That's so great. You really remembered. How is Kira by the way?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was looking a little sad over your departure to PLANTs," Cagalli said.

"You know Kira as in Kira Yamato Athha?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. I think he's my bro…." Before Cagalli could finish her sentence, Lacus covered her mouth in time and gave a fake smile.

"She meant that Kira is her childhood friend from young," Lacus said.

"Oh, I see," Athrun said, nodding his head.

"Why won't you let me tell him who Kira is to me?" Cagalli whispered to Lacus.

"Well, you have your reasons. I'm sure you would remember soon. Just promise not to say anything to Athrun about Kira," Lacus whispered.

Cagalli nodded her head. She didn't really know why but she decided to follow Lacus's advice.

Just then, a high-pitched voice calling Athrun's name could be heard.

"Athrun-kun!" a pink-colored hair girl said as she wrapped her arms around Athrun.

She looks a lot like Lacus but Lacus sure isn't as sluttish as her. Her clothes was really revealing unlike Lacus's decent clothes.

"Meer, it's nice to see you here," Athrun said with a fake smile as he tried to push Meer away but to no avail.

"Hi everyone. I'm sure you missed me a lot, right?" Meer asked.

Shiho rolled her eyes. Lacus and Cagalli were giving her a really cold glare.

"Sure, we missed you…..NOT," Shiho whispered as Lacus and Cagalli gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, who's this new girl on the block? Is she your maid, Athrun? Cause she looks too **UGLY** to be one," Meer said with a disgusted look on her face.

Cagalli was really angry but decided to keep her cool. She wasn't going to blow her top over some kind of girl.

"Hello, I'm Cagalli Yula. And I'm not Athrun's maid. I'm just his friend staying over at **HIS** house," Cagalli said with a fake smile. She wanted to make Meer really jealous.

"Oh, really? No big deal. I always visit him when I have the time," Meer said, her face was really sour and her voice was in a jealous tone.

"Cool. Now, you haven't introduced yourself yet. Are you um……Athrun's aunt or something? Cause you know, you look **OLD** enough to be one. With the wrinkles and the frown lines," Cagalli said.

Yzak, Dearka, Shiho and Lacus gave a little chuckle. Cagalli sure is smart with her words.

"I'm not his aunt. Everyone in PLANTs know that I'm Athrun's soon-to-be wife," Meer said, hugging Athrun again with Athrun desperately trying to push her away.

"Oh, really. I must congratulate you, Athrun for having such a 'pretty' soon-to-be-wife," Cagalli said to Athrun with a smile that really chills down the spine.

"No…Its not like that…I…. I…" Athrun tried to explain.

"No explanation is need, Athrun. I completely totally understand but I must really enquire about your taste in…. OLD-looking girls," Cagalli said.

"Well, excuse me. You're the one who is old looking. Look at your dressing style. I bet you don't wear a dress because you probably look horrible in it," Meer said.

"Well, at least I don't wear such revealing clothes because I'm not in desperate need for attention from guys. Unlike someone I know," Cagalli said.

"Why you little brat. What do you know anyway?" Meer said angrily.

"That's enough, Meer Campbell. Don't you dare show disrespect to my best friend. Showing disrespect to her means showing disrespect to me," Lacus said in a really firm tone.

Meer kept quiet. She can't possibly argue with the princess saying those kinds of words.

"Whatever, I won't bother myself with this brat anymore. Athrun, see you at the banquet tomorrow," Meer said seductively.

"Bye, Meer," Athrun said with a fake smile.

Meer continued walking out of the restaurant but she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"By the way, are you going to the banquet tomorrow, Cagalli?" Meer asked.

"I don't know. I guess not since I don't really like things like that," Cagalli said.

"No surprise. You probably shouldn't go because you look **FAT** in a dress. Ja ne," Meer said as she chuckled to herself.

Cagalli was going to kill her if she hadn't walked away. How dare she call her fat?

"Chill down, Cagalli. She's probably trying to annoy you," Lacus said.

"Yeah, that girl always acts like she's the queen of the world. But what she doesn't know is that she got all those modeling jobs because she looks like Lacus," Yzak added.

"She is such a bitch. Seeing her face makes me want to puke," Shiho said angrily.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't like her Athrun? She's such an annoying girl. Even if all the girls die in the world, I still wouldn't date her," Dearka said.

"You think I haven't tried telling her that? It just doesn't work," Athrun said with a sigh,

"You're just too soft-hearted to do it. After all, she's your soon-to-be wife," Cagalli said angrily.

"No, Cagalli. It's not like that. I don't even like her," Athrun said.

"You don't need to explain to me, Athrun. I don't want to hear. I just want to get back and sleep. Bye guys," Cagalli said as she left the table.

"Athrun, go after her, dude. Man, you can obviously tell she's jealous," Dearka said.

"Yeah, use your brains for once. For someone who is an ace pilot, you sure don't act like one sometimes," Yzak said.

"Athrun, hurry up and go. She might be feeling really sad for all you know," Shiho said.

"Ok, guys. I'll go then. Goodbye," Athrun said as he stood up. He was about to walk away when Lacus called his name.

"Athrun," Lacus said.

"Yes?" Athrun asked as he turned back.

"Don't you dare to make her cry or hurt her," Lacus said in a very firm tone giving him a cold glare.

Athrun gulped and nodded his head. Then, he ran off to find Cagalli.

* * *

Cagalli was about to get into a taxi when Athrun ran and grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Cagalli. Where are you going?" Athrun asked.

"Back to your house, of course. Where else do you expect me to go?" Cagalli asked.

"Then, I'll give you a ride home since I'm going back as well," Athrun said.

"No, thanks. I'll rather walk home. I wouldn't want Meer to hack me up into pieces for being with you," Cagalli said as she walked off.

Athrun grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Cagalli was really shocked by Athrun's actions.

"Athrun, what are you doing? Let me go," Cagalli said as she tried to break free of the hug but Athrun continued hugging her tighter.

"Listen here, Cagalli. There is nothing between Meer and I. I don't even like her so it's impossible that I will even marry her. The person I fallen for is you not her," Athrun said.

"Athrun," Cagalli said as she stopped struggling to break free.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli for not asking her to back off just now. But, please don't get angry with me like that. It makes me feel sad," Athrun said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I guess I'm just jealous. I'm not really angry at you," Cagalli said as she hugged Athrun back.

"There's no need to be jealous. You know you're the only person I have my eyes on. Now, let's go home. It looks like it's going to rain soon," Athrun said, breaking free of the hug.

"Ok. Let's go," Cagalli said as she smiled at Athrun.

As those two make up to each other, they didn't know that they were being watched by Lacus, Shiho, Yzak and Dearka. Shiho and Lacus high-fived each other when Cagalli and Athrun make up. Yzak and Dearka smirk.

"Good job, Athrun. Looks like you're not dumb after all," Yzak said.

"That guy has a better skill than me in making up to girls," Dearka said.

"Now, that was sweet. I can't believe they made up so easily," Shiho said.

"Ain't that good? Let's go home. They probably would find out we were hereif we stay any longer," Lacus said as she and the others quietly crept away to go home.

* * *

"Athrun, you're back. Master Patrick had went out for a meeting and he will be back late. He asked me to make sure the both of you are in bed," Parma, the housekeeper said.

"Ok, Parma. I'll go to bed now. Good night," Athrun said as he went to his room.

"I'm going to bed too, Parma. Good night," Cagalli said as she went to her room.

"Good night, children," Parma said but she wasn't sure that the both of them heard her.

* * *

That night, there was a thunderstorm. Loud thunders could be heard throughout the night. Athrun who was half asleep was woken up by the thunder.

"_Cagalli must be shivering in fear now, since she's so afraid of the thunder,"_ Athrun thought recalling the time Cagalli hugged him at the island.

Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli in his bed. He shouted out loudly as he was really shocked. Luckily, no one heard him as it was noisy.

"Cagalli! What are you doing on my bed?" Athrun asked.

"I'm….afraid…of the thunder," Cagalli said softly.

"Still, that doesn't mean that you can come into people's room in the middle of the night. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Athrun said.

Then, there was another thunder. Cagalli curled herself in a fetus position and covered herself with the comforter. Athrun could tell that she was very scared. He felt guilty for scolding her when all she wanted was someone to comfort her.

Athrun took off the comforter and saw Cagalli shivering in fear. She looks so vulnerable. Athrun pulled her towards him and hugged her. He placed his arm around her waist and the other one stroking her hair.

'I'm sorry, Cagalli. It's ok. Everything will be fine soon. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you," Athrun said.

Cagalli hugged him back. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace. It made her unafraid of the thunder.

"Thank you, Athrun," she said softly as she fell asleep. Athrun smiled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the two of them woke up and found themselves hugging each other. They started to blush and sat up straight.

"Why are you hugging me again and what are you doing in my room?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm not the one hugging you first. You're the one hugging me first again because of the thunder. And for your information, this is **MY** room," Athrun said.

Cagalli looked around. This was indeed Athrun's room. She must have came in last night because she was afraid of the thunder.

"Still, that does not give you a reason to hug me. I'm going out," Cagalli said with her face still red. Then, she went out and closed the door.

Athrun smiled. He thinks that Cagalli looks really cute when she blushes like that.

* * *

"_Stupid thunder. Make me hug my crush in the middle of the night. And I even went to_ his _room. Aargh! How am I going to face him? This is so embarrassing,"_ Cagalli thought.

She came downstairs and saw Parma preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Cagalli. Did you sleep well last night?" Parma asked.

Cagalli started to blush again. "I don't even want to talk about that. Let me help you with the breakfast. You can go and do the laundry," Cagalli said.

"That wouldn't be good, Miss Cagalli. After all, you are a guest," Parma said.

"Don't worry. I think I can cook some breakfast. Go and make yourself busy, Parma. Leave the breakfast to me," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Ok, then, if you insist, Miss Cagalli," Parma said with a smile as she went to do the laundry.

* * *

Athrun came out of his room after changing into something proper. On the way to the dining hall, he met his father.

"Good morning, Athrun. Have a nice sleep last night?" Patrick asked.

Athrun started to blush just like Cagalli. "Yeah, I did," Athrun said as he sat down.

At that time, Cagalli served breakfast to the table. The food smelt really nice and looks very appetizing.

"Breakfast is ready," Cagalli said with a smile as she sat down beside Athrun.

"Wow, it looks nice. Looks like you're a good cook just like Athrun's mother. Let's eat now," Patrick said as the four of them started eating.

Halfway during breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Parma, can you please get the door please?" Patrick said.

Parma rushed to open the door and there stood Lacus and Shiho with their smiling faces.

"Good morning, Uncle Patrick," both of them said at the same time.

"Morning, ladies. Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Patrick asked.

"No, thanks. We're here after you told us to get Cagalli ready for the banquet tonight," Lacus said.

"Banquet? What banquet?" Cagalli asked. She did remember Meer mentioning it last night but she didn't really know the details.

"Oh, it's is held by one of the members of the PLANTs council. Many people will be going. Lacus, as the Princess of PLANTs will have to go. Shiho, Yzak and Dearka will go as high-ranking members of Zaft. Of course, Athrun will go as well since he is a high-ranking member too. I was thinking that you could join us too," Patrick said.

"But…I…" Cagalli wanted to protest.

"No more buts, Cagalli. We're here to make you look the best for tonight. So, we'll get going. Bye, Uncle Patrick. Bye, Athrun," Shiho said as she and Lacus held Cagalli by her hands and dragged her out.

"Bye, ladies. Have fun shopping," Patrick said.

Athrun smiled as he continued eating his breakfast. He knew that Cagalli somehow wouldn't really enjoy shopping very much.

* * *

"**I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" **Cagalli yelled out in the boutique.

Lacus and Shiho insisted on her wearing a dress since that is proper for a formal banquet like this. Luckily they went to a private boutique. It definitely wouldn't be nice if people heard Cagalli shouting like this.

"Cagalli, it's only proper that you were a dress. No one wears jeans and a top to a banquet," Lacus reasoned.

"But, I hate dresses. They make me look like some kind of weak girl," Cagalli grumbled.

"I used to hate dresses too but I've gotten used to it ever since I'm engaged with Yzak. Besides, we have to make you prettier than Meer. We'll show her who is the ugly one," Shiho said.

"Yeah. It would be a sin if she were to appear prettier than you. You wouldn't want her to insult you calling you fat, right?" Lacus said.

"Well, that's true. But, why must it be a dress?" Cagalli whined.

"Stop whining like a little baby. We vow to make you the prettiest girl tonight or our names aren't Shiho Hahnenfuss and Lacus Clyne," Shiho said as she handed Cagalli another dress.

Cagalli gave in to her friends and started trying on a whole load of dresses. After choosing one, they went to a shoe shop where they chose a nice pairs of high heels for Cagalli.

"Why must I wear a high heels?" Cagalli said.

"No one wears a sneakers to a banquet with a dress," Shiho said.

"Couldn't I wear this instead?" Cagalli said, holding up a pair of shoes that does not have any heels.

'Cagalli. You will wear this pair of shoes. Do you understand me?" Lacus asked in a commanding tone that makes people feel afraid. She was holding a pair of shoes that was pretty but has heels that are quite high.

Cagalli who was afraid of her best friend when she turns into the serious mode nodded her head meekly and took the shoes. Lacus and Shiho smiled at each other.

"Now, for the finishing touch," Shiho said as she and Lacus brought Cagalli to a beauty salon.

* * *

That night, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were at the banquet first. They decided to come here first.

"Where are the girls?" Athrun asked.

"They're probably busy dressing up and applying make-up. You know them, they like to spend time doing those kind of stuffs," Yzak said.

"I heard that," Shiho said coldly.

Yzak turned behind and saw Shiho and Lacus standing right in front of them. Shiho was wearing a blue dress that made her look like a goddess. Her hair was fixed nicely.

Lacus on the other hand was wearing a lavender dress that made her look like a princess. Her long hair was let down but was styled beautifully.

"Wow, you two look beautiful," Dearka complimented.

"Thank you, Dearka. At least you know how to appreciate us dressing up unlike someone here," Shiho said, giving Yzak a death glare.

"Now, now, Shiho. Spare him tonight. By the way, where's Cagalli, I thought she was with us just now," Lacus said.

"She's probably just shy to come out," Shiho said while looking around for Cagalli.

"Who said I was shy?" Cagalli said as she stood behind them.

Cagalli was a wearing a black dress that was elegant and showed her right curves. The hairdresser had fixed her shoulder-length hair nicely. She looked really hot.

"Cagalli, you look really beautiful tonight," Athrun complimented.

Cagalli blushed as she turned to look at Athrun. He himself was looking pretty hot himself, dressed in a suit with his hair nicely combed.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself," Cagalli said.

"Now Athrun, stop drooling over your crush. We know that we did a great job, didn't we?" Lacus said as she teased Athrun.

"Yeah, let's find some food to eat," Dearka said.

"You and your food brain. Isn't there anything else in your brain other than food?" Yzak said.

"Well, I know that you only have Shiho in your brain all the time," Dearka said that made Shiho and Yzak blushed.

"Stop fighting, you two. Let's go and eat. I'm starving," Cagalli said as the group of them went to grab something to eat.

* * *

"These food tastes really good," Cagalli said as she started to eat.

"Yeah. The cook must be really skillful," Athrun said.

"Be careful not to eat too much. Or you'll get fat," Meer said as she walked towards Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho, Yzak and Dearka.

"Hello, Meer. I don't think I need to care much. I'm not weight-conscious like someone I know," Cagalli said as she continued eating.

Meer was really angry to hear that and her face was flushed with anger. "Well, I see that you have at least worn a dress. I guess it does make you look good but too bad you're not as pretty as me," Meer said, flinging her hair.

"Don't be silly, Meer. Everyone here can tell that Cagalli is prettier than you. Look at the number of guys ogling at her. Do you think they are ogling at you?" Shiho asked.

That made Meer even angrier. "Athrun, do you want to have a walk with me? We can talk about ourselves," Meer said seductively, putting her arms around Athrun.

Cagalli gave her a death glare but Meer obviously ignored her. Athrun gave a sigh.

"Meer, stop it. Don't you understand? I never liked you in the first place," Athrun said, pushing Meer's hands away from him with a little more force.

"But, why Athrun? You're choosing this bitch her over me?" Meer asked, pointing at Cagalli.

"Don't you dare to call her a bitch. She is so much better than you. I won't let you off if you continue to insult her," Athrun said in a strict voice.

"Hmp. Suit yourself, Athrun Zala," Meer said as she walked away in defeat.

"Wow, Athrun. Good job. You've finally chased her away," Dearka said.

"Yeah. I thought she was going to hang around you forever," Yzak said.

"Well, I've had enough of her. I'm not going to let her bug me forever. Are you ok, Cagalli?" Athrun asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Want to go for a walk?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure," Athrun said as he held Cagalli's hand and went out to the garden.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were walking together out in the garden under the moonlight. Suddenly, they were approached by a guy.

"Cagalli hime, I can't believe I would actually see you here," Afhmed said as he walked over to Cagalli.

"What did you just call me?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"I called you Cagalli hime. You know, as in the Princess of Orb. Why are you here?" Afhmed asked.

"Wait, I think that you've gotten the wrong person. I'm not a princess. I'm just plain Cagalli," Cagalli said.

"Don't be silly. You are the princess, Cagalli Yula Athha. Come with me, I'll bring you back to Orb," Afhmed said as he held Cagalli's hand.

"Stop it. Let me go. I don't even know you," Cagalli shouted.

"That's impossible. I'm sure you remember me," Afhmed said.

Cagalli tried to think back. She thinks that he looks really familiar.

"Afh…med?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, you still remember me. See, that proves it. Come back to Orb with me," Afhmed said.

"Wait, stop it. Let me go. I'm not going somewhere with someone I don't know," Cagalli said trying to break free.

"Let her go," Athrun said.

"Who are you to interfere? Listen here, Cagalli hime. Try to remember. You are the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha," Afhmed said.

Cagalli tried to remember but the more she tried to think, her head starts to hurt again.

"My head hurts. I can't remember," Cagalli said, clutching her head in pain.

"Stop harassing her. Can't you see she's hurting herself if you force her to remember all this. Let's go, Cagalli," Athrun said as he grabbed Cagalli's hand and walked off.

Afhmed was jealous to see Cagalli walking away with Athrun. He took out his hand phone to make a phone call.

"General Todaka, this is Afhmed. I have found the princess," Afhmed said through the phone.

* * *

"Are you okay, Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Cagalli said as she managed a small smile.

"Cagalli, don't think about that matter anymore. Everything will be fine soon," Athrun said.

"Athrun, I'm really confused. Am I really the princess of Orb?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll remember things eventually," Athrun said with a smile.

"Thank you, Athrun. Thanks for always comforting me when I need help. I really had fun when I'm with you," Cagalli said, hugging Athrun.

"Welcome. I feel happy when I'm with you too," Athrun said hugging her back.

And the two of them stood there in each other's embrace hoping that time will stop at that time. For who knows what might happen tomorrow.

* * *

How was it? I'm sorry if its not nice. Anyway if there are any mistakes, you can tell me and I will change it. As for the next chapter, there will be trouble for Cagalli and Athrun since Afhmed told General Todaka about Cagalli. So, will Cagalli really have to go back to Orb? Read on to find out. Till then! 


	12. Leaving Is A Sad Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. But, I would like to own Gundam Seed Destiny so that Cagalli and Athrun can be together at the end. But, I still repeat, I **DO NOT** own Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam Seed.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoyed my story. I'm glad you all like it. I do realize that the characters are a little OOC but oh well, I don't know what to do if they aren't so I guys you all have to bear with it. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Leaving Is A Sad Thing**

"Kira, I've found out where the princess is," Kisaka said as he entered Kira's room.

"Really? Tell me about it now," Kira said as his face brightened up.

"General Todaka received news from Afhmed that Cagalli was in PLANTs. He saw her at a banquet with a blue-haired coordinator," Kisaka said.

"_Blue-haired coordinator? Could it be Athrun?"_ Kira thought.

"But, how could she be at PLANTs? Is she alright?" Kira asked.

"I don't know about that but she might be kept as a hostage. Afhmed said that he would continue to follow her to get more information."

"How did Orb react to this news? Does father knows about this?"

"We had to tell Lord Uzumi as we fear for Cagalli's safety. He ordered a few Orb ships and mobile suits to bring Cagalli back but not to attack Zaft. The Orb ships will also cooperate with the Archangel for once to bring her back."

"Have you told Captain Ramius about this?"

"Yeah, she agreed to this. She didn't really want to fight Zaft unless Zaft attack her first. But, Kira I also have bad news for you," Kisaka said.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"After we managed to get Cagalli back safely, you and Cagalli are to return back to Orb at once," Kisaka said.

* * *

"Bye, Lacus. Bye, Shiho. I'm going to miss you a lot," Cagalli said as she hugged her two friends.

The Vesalius was going back to outer space to observe the situation around PLANTs. Cagalli decided to follow the Vesalius since she didn't know what else could she do in PLANTs.

"Cagalli, are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We would love to have you here. You can always stay over at my place," Lacus said.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I feel like helping out in the Vesalius. But, I know that I will miss you two a lot," Cagalli said.

"We will miss you too. Be careful," Shiho said.

"Athrun, take good care of my best friend for me. She's a little stubborn and may act rashly sometimes," Lacus said.

Cagalli pouted when she heard what Lacus said.

"Don't worry. I will," Athrun said with a chuckle.

"Don't overstrain yourself Shiho. Take good care," Yzak said.

"Ok. You too, Yzak," Shiho said as she hugged Yzak.

"That's enough you two lovebirds. The Vesalius is taking off soon. We board the ship now," Dearka said.

"You're just jealous, Dearka because you don't have anyone to say goodbye to," Yzak said.

"At least I have the freedom to enjoy a bachelor's life," Dearka said.

"Stop it you two. With you guys fighting, we'll never board the ship in time. Nicol is already on the ship. Goodbye Lacus. Goodbye Shiho. Take care," Athrun said as the four of them boarded the Vesalius.

"Goodbye, everyone. Please come back safely," Lacus said with a smile as she and Shiho waved at them and watched as the Vesalius took off.

* * *

"Kira! I've got the latest news from General Todaka. He said that Cagalli had boarded the Vesalius and headed for outer space." Kisaka said.

"Really? Then, what will Orb do now? Attack the Vesalius?" Kira asked.

"That appears to be the case. And the commander for this mission is Yuna Roma Seiran," Kisaka said.

"That purple-coloured hair freak? What does father sees in him anyway? Remind me to ask father to cancel his engagement to Cagalli when we return to Orb. I refuse to accept him as my brother-in-law," Kira said.

"Well, I don't really like the idea of him being the Orb admiral when he marries Cagalli. And I think that guy really hates coordinators especially those from PLANTs. We need to be careful just in case he decides to act his way," Kisaka said.

"I won't let him do that. And by the way, please don't tell him or anyone on the ship about my true identity or that I'm here. I don't want to make things more complicated," Kira said.

"I understand, Kira-sama," Kisaka said,

"It's **KIRA**, not Kira-sama," Kira said playfully as Kisaka smiled.

* * *

"Sir, we've spotted the Archangel near to us," Captain Josak said.

"Are they alone or do they have reinforcement?" Commander Rau asked.

"There are quite a number of ships with them. But, the ship doesn't seem to be from Earth Alliance. I think it's from Orb?"

"From Orb? I thought Orb is a neutral country. Why is it helping the Earth Alliance?" Commander Rau asked.

"I'm not really sure, sir. What should we do now? Should we attack the Archangel?" Captain Josak asked.

"No, we'd be at a disadvantage if we attack. Just stay and observe the situation," Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir," Captain Josak said.

* * *

"Captain, I've spotted the Vesalius near us," Natarle said.

"Good, then let's attack them," Yuna said through the screen.

"But, I thought we were not going to attack them. We should perhaps negotiate with them," Murrue said.

"Suit yourself, Captain Ramius. But I doubt that it would work anyway," Yuna said with a smirk.

"Miriallia, please open a connection with the Vesalius. I wish to talk to them," Murrue said.

"Yes, captain," Miriallia said as she tried to open a connection.

_"I hope this work. I really hate to battle,"_ Murrue thought.

* * *

"Commander, the Archangel wishes to talk to us. Should we accept their call?" Captain Josak asked.

"Ok, we will. Broadcast it to the entire Vesalius just to let everyone know about the situation," Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir," Captain Josak replied.

A few minutes later, Murrue's face appeared on the screen of the Vesalius while Commander Rau's face appeared on the Archangel.

"This is Murrue Raimus, Captain of the Archangel. We have a proposition for you," Murrue said.

"This is Rau Le Crusae, Commander of the Vesalius. You can say what the proposition is and we will think about it," Rau said.

"Orb believes that you have the princess on board with you and demand you to hand her over at once. If not, they shall attack along with the Archangel. As for the Archangel, we will attack your ship as we have received command from the superiors to do so," Murrue said.

"_A princess? But, there are mostly guys on this ship except for Cagalli but she shouldn't be a princess. A princess wouldn't be stranded at an island in the first place,"_ Commander Rau thought.

"We're sorry but we don't think we have the princess on board. We do not even know who is the princess and we certainly do not have her in our hands. If Orb and the Archangel insists to fight, we shall have to fight to defend our ship," Commander Rau said.

"Very well, then. We have no choice but to prepare for a battle," Murrue said as the connection went off.

"Told you it's useless, Captain Ramius. We should just have attacked from the first place," Yuna said with a smirk.

Murrue was really angry. All this guy ever thought of is just about fighting. It seems that he had wished that the Vesalius would not cooperate from the first place.

"Miriallia, please tell everyone to prepare for level two battle status. We are going to fight at once," Murrue said.

"Yes, Captain," Mir said. She didn't want a fight to happen just like Murrue but it seems that they don't have any choice.

"Attention to everyone on board. Please prepare for level two battle status. All pilots and crews, please be ready at positions," Mir said through the PA system.

"Looks like that bastard Seiran got his wish. We are going to battle now. I'm going to launch the Strike. Kisaka, please help Murrue at the control room," Kira said as he floated towards the door.

"Yes, Kira. Please be careful," Kisaka said.

* * *

"Attention to everyone on board. Please prepare for level two battle status. All pilots and crews, please be ready at positions," came the announcement at the Vesalius.

"Athrun, do you think what they wanted was me?" Cagalli asked. She had heard everything and began to wonder if she was really the Princess of Orb.

"Don't worry, Cagalli. Don't think about that. Just stay aboard the ship. I'm going to launch," Athrun said.

"Ok. Be careful," Cagalli said as Athrun floated away. But, Athrun could sense that she was really worried so he turned back and hugged Cagalli.

"Remember not to tell anyone about the fact that you might be the Princess of Orb. I don't want anything to happen to you," Athrun said.

"Ok, Athrun. Please take care," Cagalli said as she watched Athrun heading towards the changing room. Cagalli decided to go to the control room to observe the situation.

* * *

"General Todaka, please launch the mobile suits now. I can't wait to see Zaft lose in this battle," Yuna said.

Todaka was very hesistant. He knew all this guy cared about was defeating Zaft and not the princess's safety. But still, he has to obey the commander's orders. He ordered the mobile suits to launch at once.

Over at the Archangel, Mu and Kira were going to launch.

"Hey Kira, what do you think of this battle?" Mu asked as he was about to get into the Skygrasper.

"I don't know. But I think that winning isn't important this time. The most important thing is the princess's safety," Kira said.

"Yes, I agree. I wonder why that guy wants to battle so much. Shouldn't he worry about the princess's safety because he is her fiancé? But, nevermind. Let's just do our best," Mu said with a wink as he got into the Skygrasper.

Kira nodded his head and smiled. Then, he went inside the Strike.

"Skygrasper, you're ready for launch."

"Mu La Flaga, Skygrasper, launching."

"Systems all green. Strike, you're ready for launch."

"Kira Yamato, Strike, launching," Kira said as the he launched into the sky with determination to bring his sister back.

* * *

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz, launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching."

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching."

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, launching."

Cagalli watched from the control room as the four mobile suits launched into the sky.

"Commander, how is the situation?" Cagalli asked.

"It's not really good for us considering we are both out powered in numbers and strength. Orb forces are really strong," Commander Rau said.

Cagalli was starting to worry. Was she really the cause of all this? Is she the one Orb wanted?

* * *

Things aren't so good at the battlefield for Zaft. Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol fought really hard to protect the ship. As the Aegis was busy fighting a few mobile suits, one of them used the gun and shot at the Vesalius.

As a result, everyone on the Vesalius shook violently, impact from the blow. Athrun was really angry and shot at the mobile suit. He really wanted to protect the ship because Cagalli was on it.

"Things are getting worse. I'm going to launch as well," Commander Rau said.

"Then, I'll go with you. I can launch too. I've done that before in PLANTs," Cagalli said.

"No, Cagalli. Stay on the ship. Help Captain Josak here. I will take care of things out there," Commander Rau said.

"But…but…."

"No more buts. Just stay here and don't go out there," Commander Rau said as he went out of the control room to launch his mobile suit.

* * *

Kira didn't really fight out there because he didn't like to fight. He was afraid that Cagalli might get hurt if she was on the ship. Besides, this time, Zaft didn't even attack so he didn't feel the need to protect the Archangel. In fact, he felt like helping Zaft more.

As he spotted that the Aegis was about to be shot from behind, the Strike immediately blocked it with the shield. Athrun was shocked to see Kira helping him.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not siding with Zaft. I just don't want to lose my best friend," Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira. I understand," Athrun said with a smile as he continued fighting.

The Vesalius kept on getting hit by the mobile suits and the Orb ships. As a result, the ship shook violently every time it was hit. Athrun who was really angry activated his SEED mode and began attacking violently.

* * *

Cagalli who was in the control room was worried about the condition outside. With the ship kept getting hit, she found it hard to stand up straight.

"_Damn it, if what Orb wants is me, then this battle is all my fault. I'm the one who caused it_," Cagalli thought.

As she was deep in thought, she wasn't standing steadily when the ship suffered another blow. She accidentally bumped her head on the wall of the ship really hard.

"Miss Cagalli? Are you okay?" Captain Josak asked.

Cagalli clutched her head in pain as she tried to stand up. Then suddenly, all her memories came back to her. The hit on the wall restored back Cagalli's memories. She could remember everything, about herself, her meeting with Athrun, Kira, her father and her friends.

"I'm fine, Captain," Cagalli said.

"It looks like at this rate, the Vesalius will be destroyed sooner or later. All the pilots out there are fighting to defend the ship especially Athrun. He seems to be fighting really hard," Captain Josak said.

Cagalli looked out in the outer space and saw the Aegis fighting really hard to defend the ship from the enemies.

"_Athrun,"_ Cagalli thought. She finally made a decision that could save the ship. She walked towards the Captain.

"Captain, please let me talk in the microphone," Cagalli said. Captain Josak handed her the microphone.

Cagalli took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry, Athrun. I know that this decision might cause me_ _to leave you but it seems like this is the only way,"_ Cagalli thought.

"Attention to Orb forces. This is Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of Orb, speaking. Orb forces, please stop fighting at once," Cagalli said into the microphone.

Athrun and Kira were stunned to hear that. _"Cagalli, she's still alive,"_ Kira thought happily. _"Has Cagalli really regained her memories? She is the Princess of Orb? That means what that guy said that day at the banquet is true,"_ Athrun thought.

"Cagalli dear, is that you? Did they harm you or anything?" Yuna asked in his high-pitched voice that makes Cagalli shudders.

"_Oh, so that is her damn fiancé. I shall kill him if he's standing in front of me,"_ Athrun thought.

"Yes, it's me here. The people here did not harm me. Commander Yuna, please ask the Orb forces to retreat now. This is an order," Cagalli said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. As you can see, I am your fiancé so that makes me have the same ranking as you in the military. You can't order me around unless your brother or father of yours gives the same order as you. But, too bad they are not here and I say that the Orb forces continue to attack Zaft," Yuna said with a smirk.

"Why, you bastard! I'll get even with you when I get back to Orb. Orb forces please retreat now. This is an order from me as the princess," Cagalli said.

But still the Orb forces did not retreat at all. "Orb forces, what are you doing? Do you not understand what I said or do you question my authority?" Cagalli asked angrily.

"Sorry, Cagalli but these soldiers are all under my command. So, they can't attack unless I give out the orders. Now, General Todaka, fire at the Vesalius," Yuna said.

General Todaka was hesitant to do so. If given a choice, he would have listen to Cagalli's orders but he knew what Yuna said is true. "Aim at the Vesalius, fire!"

The beam hit directly at the Vesalius and the ship shook violently. Cagalli fell down as an impact from the powerful blow.

Athrun and Kira were really angry at what Yuna commanded. They knew that Cagalli who was in the ship might get hurt if this continues.

"Commander Yuna Roma Seiran, this is Kira Yamato Athha, Prince of Orb speaking. I command you to withdraw the Orb troops at one," Kira said.

Again, everyone was shocked to hear that.

"How could it be? I thought you were…." Yuna stuttered.

"Commander Yuna, are you trying to defy the prince and the princess's order? Can't you hear what I said?" Kira asked angrily.

"But, I received orders to attack Zaft from Lord Uzumi," Yuna said,

"As far as I'm informed, you only received orders to bring the princess back and ensure her safety. Now that you know the princess is safe, you have no need to attack anymore. Orb is a neutral country and we shall not take side with anyone," Kira said.

Yuna did not call back the troops that made Kira even angrier. "General Todaka, please call back the troops immediately. Don't worry about my father's orders. If anything happens, I'll talk to father myself," Kira said.

General Todaka smiled to hear that. "Yes, Kira-sama. Orb forces, you heard the prince and the princess's command. Please retreat at once," General Todaka said as he fired the signal flare.

Orb forces started to retreat. "As for you, Cagalli hime, please return to the Archangel as soon as possible. If you do not return by tomorrow, we shall launch another attack," Kira said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, I understand," Cagalli said back strictly. _"How dare you talk to me like that, Kira?_ _I'll kill you when I get back," Cagalli thought. _

* * *

"Captain, Orb has retreated. Are we going to continue fighting just like the superior orders?" Natarle asked.

"I don't feel like fighting. What do you think?" Murrue asked.

"I agree with you. This fight is pointless," Natarle said.

"Then, signal the retreat flare," Murrue said.

"Yes, captain," Natarle said as she signaled the retreat flare. The Strike and the Skygrasper returned to the Archangel while the other mobile suits returned to the Vesalius.

* * *

"Sorry for the trouble I caused you, sir. It's my entire fault," Cagalli said.

"It's ok. You don't know that you were the princess either. So, are you going back?" Rau asked.

"Yes, I don't want the ship to suffer another attack again because of me," Cagalli said.

"Very well then, I shall prepare a life pod for you," Rau said.

"Thank you, sir. It's been a really nice experience for me to stay here with you all," Cagalli said as she suddenly hugged Commander Rau.

Commander Rau smiled and hugged her back. "It's been my pleasure having you here as well. I hope we don't meet again next time as enemies," Commander Rau said.

"I hope so too. Goodbye, sir," Cagalli said as she exited the commander's room. As she went outside, she met Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Athrun.

"Cagalli, are you going back now?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't want the ship to suffer another attack," Cagalli said.

"Honestly, I was really surprised when you said that you were the princess. You sounded really cool just now, giving orders," Dearka said.

"Thanks. I guess it can be sort of cool sometimes. Goodbye, you guys. I will miss you," Cagalli said as a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Cagalli. We'll miss you too," Nicol said, comforting her.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Yzak said.

"Yeah, but probably on the battlefield," Dearka said. Yzak gave him a glare.

Cagalli chuckled. "Don't scold him. I guess what he says is true," Cagalli said.

"Goodbye, Cagalli. We really will miss you. The next time we meet at the battlefield, you just signal a flare and I won't attack you," Dearka joked.

Yzak punched him. "Forgive him, Cagalli. He's just joking. Good bye, Cagalli. I'll leave you here with Athrun," Yzak said as the three of them left.

"Athrun," Cagalli said as she started crying again.

"Don't cry, Cagalli. I'm sure everything will be ok. We'll meet each other again," Athrun said, pulling her for a hug.

"I'll miss you, Athrun. It's really nice being with you these few days at PLANTs and Zaft," Cagalli said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss all the nice time we had together," Athrun said.

"Goodbye, Athrun. Hope we don't meet as enemies next time," Cagalli said as she entered the pod.

"Goodbye, Cagalli," Athrun said.

The pod closed and Athrun watched as the pod floated to outer space and was retrieved by Kira's Strike. _"I love you, Cagalli,"_ Athrun thought as he wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.

* * *

Ok, I think that was really bad, was it? Oh, well you can complain to me and I'll accept all your points of views. Ok, you may continue to read the next chapter if you want to. Happy reading! 


	13. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Ok, I think this chapter might be a little boring but, oh well, you have to read on to know the story. So, just bear with it. I promise you the next one will be better.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home**

As Cagalli got down from the life pod, she saw many familiar faces surrounding her. She smiled. It has been a while since she had seen them.

"Cagalli! I missed my little sister so much," Kira said as he hugged Cagalli.

"I missed you too. Are you okay now? Are you still sad over Lacus's departure?" Cagalli asked with a smile.

"I'm fine now. You know you had me worried when you went disappeared like that. I thought that you were dead or something. Don't ever do something like that ever again," Kira said in his overprotective brother tone.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Before that, I want to confront you over something," Cagalli said.

"What is it?" Kira asked, breaking free of the hug.

"How dare you talk to me in that **COLD, COMMANDING** tone just now?" Cagalli said angrily as she tried to punch her brother but Kira was able to dodge it.

"That can't be helped. It was in middle of a battle. I had to be firm. What do you want me to say? Plead to you in a baby voice and break down into tears?" Kira asked, jokingly.

"Still, that was mean," Cagalli pouted.

"I'm sorry, I promised I won't do that again," Kira said.

"You better not, Kira Yamato Athha," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I can't believe it! You're back," Mir said happily as she hugged Cagalli.

"Mir! I missed you a lot. I'm sorry to make you worry like that," Cagalli said.

"You should be. My tears were drying up after crying, thinking I lost my good friend," Mir said.

"Sorry to make you cry. I shouldn't have done that," Cagalli said.

"And you shouldn't have hidden the fact that you and Kira are the prince and princesses of Orb. It took us by surprise when you suddenly announce that in that commanding tone of you two," Mu said with a smile.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Mu. We didn't mean to hide it. We just figured out it'll be easier if we just hide out identity," Kira said.

"Still, I'm just glad that you two are fine. So, are you two going back to Orb?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Father had already asked us to return to Orb once Cagalli returns back safely," Kira said.

"What? Father said that? But, I don't want to return to Orb. I want to stay here. I'll go and ask Kisaka about this," Cagalli said.

"There is no need for that Cagalli. I can confirm that this is an order from your father to ask you to return back to Orb," Kisaka said as he entered the room.

"But, that's so unfair. I don't want to return to Orb and marry that freak," Cagalli said. Even thinking about him makes her blood boil. How dare he ask the army to attack Cagalli even when he knew she was on board.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli but this is an order. I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Colonel Ledonaire Kisaka. The bodyguards of these two brats," Kisaka said.

"Hey, I heard that," Kira and Cagalli said at the same time. It's probably due to the fact that they are twins. The others just chuckled to hear the two twins' response.

"Captain Ramius, would you like to stop by at Orb? You are welcomed there since Orb is a neutral country and will allow anyone to land there just as long as they don't wish to cause trouble,"

"Well, it would be a great idea. We can always resupply our ship and repair the damaged parts from the fight with the Vesalius," Murrue said.

"Very well then. I shall inform Orb about this. As for you two, do you wish to stay here in the Archangel or do you want to return to the Orb's ship?"

"I'm staying here. There's no way I'm returning to be in the same ship as that freak," Cagalli said, crossing her arms.

"I'm staying here as well since the mobile suits we pilot are here. We need to take care of the maintenance. Please help me to inform the rest of the soldiers at Orb," Kira said.

"Yes, I understand. I shall take my leave then," Kisaka said as he went out through the door.

"Looks like it's back to being royalties. Man, that kind of life sucks," Cagalli said.

"Well, you don't know how many people there are who wants to take your place as the Princess of Orb," Mir said.

"They can have it for all I care. Now, come on. I have a lot of things to tell you," Cagalli said as she dragged Kira and Mir's hand.

Mu and Murrue smiled and shook their heads. "I can't believe we had a prince and princess on board all the time," Mu said.

"It must be tough for them. They are so young yet they are inflicted in this war," Murrue said.

* * *

"Oh, so you lost your memories. That's why you stayed at PLANTs," Mir said.

"Yeah, that's true. I stayed at Athrun Zala's house," Cagalli said.

"**WHAT! **You stayed at Athrun's house? Did you guys do anything funny? Did you sleep in separate rooms or what?" Kira asked as his overprotective brother mode took over.

"Relax, Kira. You're over reacting. We were just friends. We stayed at different rooms," Cagalli said.

"Good. Or I'll be sure to attack him violently the next time I see him," Kira said as he returned to his normal self.

Cagalli gulped. "_Yeah, we're just friends but we fell in love with each other. We slept in separate rooms but I did creep into his room one night and we ended up sleeping in each other's arms. Thank god Kira did not know about that,"_ Cagalli thought.

"What are you thinking about and why are you blushing? Did you two really do something behind my back?" Kira asked as his overprotective brother mode took over again.

"No, of course not. Oh yeah, I met Lacus as well," Cagalli said, trying to change the topic.

"Really? How is she?" Kira asked as he changed into the 'in love' mode.

Cagalli and Mir chuckled. Cagalli decided to make fun of her brother. "She's fine. She happily engaged to another guy. I think that guy looks really hot. They are both in love head over heels with each other," Cagalli said.

Kira's face dropped. "Really? She is happily engaged? Oh well, I knew it's impossible between us," Kira said sadly as he felt his heart shattered into pieces.

Cagalli looked at Kira's expression and started to laugh uncontrollably. Mir who completely understood that Cagalli was just joking started to laugh as well. Kira was really confused to see those two laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Are you laughing that I have been dumped?" Kira asked.

"You are so easy to lie too. I can't believe you fall for that. Do you really believe that Lacus would get engaged to another guy and fall for him that easily?" Cagalli said as she wiped away a tear but she started laughing again.

"How dare you lie to me like that? Do you know my heart shattered into pieces when you said that? Now, tell me the truth. How is she?" Kira asked.

"Lacus said she missed you very much and she couldn't sleep sometimes thinking of you. She said she couldn't wait for the day when she could actually meet you again," Cagalli said.

"She really say that? That's so sweet of her. I can't wait to see her too," Kira said with a smile.

"I think your brother won't be able to sleep tonight," Mir whispered to Cagalli while looking at Kira who looks totally lovesick. Cagalli smiled and nodded her head.

Speaking of lovesick, she is totally missing someone now and wondering whether is the person is missing her as well.

* * *

Athrun was busy staring out in space thinking of a certain blonde. He had already missed her even though she is gone for not long. Nicol, Yzak and Dearka noticed that their good friend looks really lovesick and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, buddy. Are you still thinking about Cagalli?" Dearka asked.

"That's a dumb question, Dearka. The word lovesick is clearly written all over his face," Yzak said.

"Guys, stop it. I thought we are here to cheer him up. Stop fighting. Athrun, you shouldn't worry too much about her. She should be fine living at Orb. After all, she is a princess. No one would dare to disrespect her," Nicol said.

"Apart from the fact that she might get married to that freak who is her fiance," Dearka said.

Athrun heard what Dearka said and gave a big sigh. Yzak and Nicol glared at Dearka hoping to tell him to shut up.

"Athrun, you know Cagalli's not that dumb to do that. Knowing her, she probably won't marry that freak no matter what happens," Yzak said.

"Well, I hope so. I wonder will we meet as enemy next time. I heard that Zaft has been longing to attack Orb but they just need a reason. When that happens, won't we become enemies next time?" Athrun said.

"Well, yeah. That is an unevitable fact. Well at that time, she can fire a signal flare and we won't attack her then," Dearka said, trying to joke.

But, obviously nobody thought of that as a joke. Yzak and Nicol glared at him again.

"Don't worry, Athrun. That won't happen," Nicol said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that won't happen too. The Vesalius is heading back to PLANTs," Yzak said, trying to change the topic.

"Really? Why? Is it for repairing the damage inflicted on the Vesalius?" Athrun asked.

"Well, yeah. We'll be there until we get orders for a new mission," Nicol said.

"Oh, I see. Let's go guys. I'll challenge you on the simulator. Losers washes the plates tonight," Athrun said with a chuckle.

"Hey, that's unfair. You know you have the highes points," Yzak said as they went after Athrun who exited the room.

* * *

The Archangel as well as the other ships from Orb had finally reached Orb after a long and tedious journey. Kira and Cagalli were getting ready to get down to meet their father as well as the other representatives.

"How do I look, Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother. She was a wearing a blue dress and her hair were fixed nicely.

"Woah, wait a minute, I actually have a beautiful younger **SISTER**?" Kira joked.

Cagalli punched him playfully in his arms. "Kira, it's hard enough that I have to wear a dress. You're just making things worse. Damn, I hate this stupid dress," Cagalli said angrily.

"Relax, Cagalli. I'm just kidding. You look beautiful. Exactly like a princess. Now, how do I look?" Kira asked.

He was wearing an Orb uniform. "You look absolutely smart. Lacus will probably be happy to see you dressed like this," Cagalli said.

"That's great. Now, let's go," Kira said as he and Cagalli got down from the Archangel.

The road to their father's office was really very long in their opinion. They were escorted by their bodyguards as well as Murrue, Mu and Natarle. Every Orb soldier they met saluted them and they had to salute back. Being the Prince and Princess of Orb make them have high command in the military.

Finally, they have reached their father's office. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Then, with a big breath, Kira opened the door.

They saw their father standing there waiting for them. They expected him to scold them for running away from the country. But, instead their father was standing there with a smile on his face to greet them.

"Kira, Cagalli, you're back," Lord Uzumi said as he opened his arms widely for a hug.

Kira and Cagalli ran and hugged their father. "Sorry, father for running away like that," Kira said.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to scold and nag at us for that," Cagalli said.

"I'm just happy that you are safely back here especially you, Cagalli. You almost gave me a heart-attack when I heard that you were gone missing. I thought I lost you for good," Lord Uzumi said.

"I'm sorry, father. I promise I won't do that again," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Good to hear that. Now, are you three the person who is in charge of the ship?" Lord Uzumi said as he turned to Mu, Murrue and Natarle.

"Yes, sir. I'm Captain Murrue Ramius. This is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga while this is Lieutenant Natarle Badgerel," Murrue said.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Mu and Natarle said.

"I would like to thank you all for taking care of my children for me while they were on your ship. They can be a little stubborn at times," Lord Uzumi said as Kira and Cagalli pouted.

"It's nothing, sir. These two were great help to us as well. They helped to pilot the Strike and the Flame as well. We would like to thank you for letting us land her to resupply," Murrue said.

"It's ok really since Orb is a neutral country and we will allow anyone here as long as they are not here to cause trouble. As for the mobile suits, can you temporarily place it at Orb Hangar? I need some data from it."

"Sure sir. No problem," Murrue said.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I believe you need your rest now. I shall ask my subordinates to prepare rooms for you and your crews to rest," Lord Uzumi said.

"Thank you sir," Murrue said as a soldier led them out from the room.

"As for you two kids, let's get back to the Athha mansion. I'll ask Manna to cook your favourite food," Lord Uzumi said.

"Really? Let's go back now! I'm starved to death," Cagalli said with a smile the three of them headed back home just like a happy family.

* * *

After a ride on the limousine, they have finally reached the Athha mansion. As Cagalli got down from the car, she smiled to see her house which is as big as the Zala mansion.

"_And I told him that I live in a small stinky house,"_ Cagalli thought as she smiled.

"Hey, Cagalli! What are doing standing there like an idiot smiling to yourself? Let's go in. I'll race you there," Kira said as he ran towards the mansion.

Cagalli smiled. "Hey, it's unfair. You started first, you cheater," Cagalli yelled as she ran after Kira.

* * *

"Home sure feels the same. It's nice to be back at home," Kira said as he entered the Athha mansion and lied down on the cushion, exhausted after the race.

"Yeah, I missed the warmth of home so much," Cagalli said.

"By the way, where's mother? She should be here to receive us at the door just like she normally does," Kira said.

Cagalli's face dropped. Kira didn't know that their mother died since he hadn't been home for such a long time.

"Mother….died…..two….years…ago," Cagalli said, trying to restrain the tears from dropping down.

"How did that happen?" Kira asked, truly shocked about that.

"I….don't….want to talk about it. I'm going back to my room first," Cagalli said as she walked to her room.

"_Cagalli? What is wrong with her?"_ Kira thought.

"Kira-sama, you're back. I missed you so much. Where's Cagalli-sama?" Manna asked as she hugged Kira tightly.

"Manna, it's you. I missed you too especially your cooking. Cagalli went upstairs. I think I said something that made her sad," Kira said.

"Really? What did you say?" Manna asked.

"I asked her how mother died and she suddenly turned sad and walked to her room," Kira answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have asked that, Kira-sama. Your mother died two years ago. It was a horrible thing," Manna said.

"Tell me about it, Manna," Kira pleaded.

"Well, it's like this. Two years ago, Cagalli-sama and your mother went for a vacation somewhere. I think Cagalli-sama asked you to go but you declined for you were busy. They didn't bring along any bodyguards and that horrible thing happened," Manna said.

"What is it? Don't stop halfway, Manna," Kira said.

"That night, a group of people from the Blue Cosmos went to assassinate your mother and Cagalli. There was a huge number of them but Cagalli-sama fought to protect your mother. Just when she thought they were dead, one of them tried to shoot Cagalli-sama. Your mother pushed Cagalli-sama away and as a result, your mother was killed. From that day onwards, Cagalli-sama had been blaming herself for your mother's death," Manna explained.

"Oh, I see. But, it's not Cagalli's fault," Kira said.

"We've been trying to tell Cagalli-sama that but she refuses to listen," Manna said.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, Manna. I'll go and comfort her," Kira said as he walked towards Cagalli's room.

* * *

Cagalli was in her room looking at a picture of her father, mother, Kira and herself when they were all happy. Suddenly, Cagalli started to cry as she looked at her mother's picture.

"This is all my fault. I should have protected mother. I shouldn't have let my guards down," Cagalli thought as she hugged her knees and started to cry.

Kira who could hear Cagalli crying from outside, went into her room and saw his sister crying like a little girl. The fiery blonde looked so fragile and vulnerable.

"Cagalli, I've heard it all from Manna," Kira said softly.

Cagalli looked up and saw Kira. Her eyes were red from crying.

"It's all my fault, isn't it? If only I didn't suggested this stupid vacation, mother would have been alright," Cagalli said as she started to cry again.

"Don't be silly, Cagalli. This isn't your fault. If this is your fault, then I'm guilty too for not going to the vacation with you. If I had been there, mother wouldn't have died as well," Kira said as he felt like crying as well.

Cagalli hugged Kira and started to sob uncontrollably. "Kira, why can't I protect the one that I love? Why must they die right in front of my eyes?"

"Cagalli, I know how you feel. That's exactly how I felt when I thought I lost you. So, stop crying," Kira said.

"Kira, I vow to end this war so that people will stop suffering from the war just like us," Cagalli said, wiping away her tears.

"Then, I vow that I will do whatever it takes to end this war as well," Kira said with a smile. Cagalli stopped crying and attempted to smile back.

At that time, Manna opened the door. She was happy to see that Cagalli had stopped crying. She thought she would cry for one whole day. The last time someone brought that matter up, she cried for a whole week.

"Kira-sama, Cagalli-sama, Lord Uzumi would like to see you now in his room," Manna said.

"Do you know why?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure but he did mention something like a party," Manna said.

"**A PARTY?"** Kira and Cagalli shouted in unison.

* * *

How was it? Boring? Oh well, please bear with it because the nice part is coming. Oh, I might be unable to update as much starting from now because I am having problems with the computer. But, I promise you, I'll still update really fast if I face no problem. The next chapter will be about the party where the whole gang attends. Yup, this will be a totally complete pairings. I am halfway writing now. Again, thanks for reading. Till then. 


	14. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

I have finally finished writing this long chapter. I have been writing this for two days, partly because my mind goes blank suddenly. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Night to Remember**

"Kira, Cagalli, I have a good news to tell you two," Lord Uzumi said as Kira and Cagalli entered the room.

"Really, father? What is it?" Kira asked.

"You two are going to attend a party tomorrow night at Archimedes City not far from Orb," Lord Uzumi said.

"Um…..father, how is that suppose to be a good news? You know that we hate stupid parties especially when you have to wear a dumb dress," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, it's only right that a princess has to wear a dress to attend these parties wearing a dress. Besides, it's good for you two to attend such a function," Lord Uzumi said.

"We understand, father. But, can you at least tell us the details of the party?" Kira asked.

"It is held by a minister in Archimedes City and would be held at his big mansion. It would be attended by high profiles people from all over the world as it is a neutral country just like us," Lord Uzumi said.

"What time does that party starts anyway?" Kira asked.

"It would start at six o'clock tomorrow night. You two should have enough time to get ready for it," Lord Uzumi said.

"Father, can I bring along a friend as well? You know, just in case this whole party thing gets boring," Cagalli asked.

"Well, I suppose it would be okay to bring an escort with you," Lord Uzumi said.

"That's great. I'm bringing Miriallia. She'll be jumping with joy when I tell her about this," Cagalli said happily.

"Oh, yeah. I have a bad news for you as well," Lord Uzumi said.

"What is it, father?" Cagalli asked. She really can't think what the bad news might be. Hearing about the party had made her felt bad enough.

"Well, Yuna Roma Seiran has decided to cancel his engagement to you. We had already signed the agreement yesterday. He said he found an even better lady already," Lord Uzumi said.

"Really? Omigod! I can't believe it. Can you, Kira?" Cagalli asked happily, jumping up in joy as she high-fived her brother.

"I can't believe it too. This is so surprising. Thank god for this news," Kira said happily. That purple-coloured hair freak does not need to be his brother-in-law anymore.

Lord Uzumi looked at his two children with a weird expression on his face. Why are they rejoicing over a sad news? Kira and Cagalli who realized that their father was staring at them immediately regained their posture.

"Ahem. I mean, it's such a pity. I always thought he looked good with Cagalli," Kira said as he cleared his throat.

Cagalli stepped on his feet. Kira's eyes widened from the pain and he wanted to shout but he just kept quiet and withstood the pain. Cagalli smiled at him and gave him the 'serve you right' look.

"Yeah, it is. I hope you don't feel sad from it, Cagalli," Lord Uzumi said, patting Cagalli's shoulders.

"Don't worry father. I won't. We should learn to give and take," Cagalli said while Kira snickered. Cagalli gave him a death glare and Kira immediately shut up.

"I'm glad you understand. Well, you two should be tired. You should go and have your rest," Lord Uzumi said.

"Ok, father. Goodbye," Cagalli and Kira said as they went out of their father's room.

* * *

"Athrun, what brings you here to visit me? I thought you were in outer space. Where's Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"The Vesalius returned to PLANTs for repairing work. Our ship was damaged badly in a recent battle with the Archangel and the Orb forces. As for Cagalli, she…she…..returned back to Orb after recovering her memories," Athrun explained, his expression saddened when he talked about Cagalli.

"Oh, you must have missed her a lot don't you?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, I do. But anyway, let's not talk about that. The reason why I came here is regarding the party tomorrow night," Athrun said.

"Oh, you mean the one at Archimedes City? Are you going as well?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, I received an invitation. They say I should attend because I'm a high-ranking Zaft member as well as Chairman Zala's son," Athrun said.

"Oh, I see. No surprise about that. I have been invited as the Princess of PLANTs. Shiho is also going as a high-ranking member of Zaft," Lacus said.

"Oh, so is Yzak and Dearka. Looks like we are all going," Athrun said.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun. Have taken care of the arrangements to get there?' Lacus asked.

"Well, technically I came here to discuss that with you. I was thinking that we should all go there in one shuttle. It would make things easier that way. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. In that case, I don't have to bring any bodyguards with me since have you guys around."

"Great. Then, it's settled then. The shuttle will depart at four o'clock tomorrow. Be there on time," Athrun said.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. I wouldn't miss this party for sure," Lacus said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Cagalli was in slumber land when suddenly there was a loud knock on her door that woke Cagalli up from her sleep. Cagalli gumbled and covered herself with her comforter but still the knocking did not stop.

"Stop disturbing me, Manna. I need my beauty sleep," Cagalli shouted out.

The knocking continued and this time it became louder. Cagalli who was really angry woke up and stomped towards the door.

"Manna! I thought I told you….." Cagalli stopped when she saw Mir standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, princess. I'm here to bring you out shopping for stuffs to make you look absolutely like gorgeous princess tonight," Mir said.

"Mir, it's only **EIGHT** in the morning. **WHO WAKES UP AT EIGHT?**" Cagalli said grumpily.

"Um….me?" Mir replied innocently.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. Her good friend obviously does not understand what she's trying to point out.

"Nevermind, just forget what I say," Cagalli said.

"Well, then. Let's get moving. I'm going to repay you for inviting me to join you to the party by dressing you up nicely," Mir said, pushing Cagalli into the bedroom.

"Mir, in case you did not notice, I'm in my pajamas and I haven't clean up yet," Cagalli said.

"Then, hurry up. We don't have all day, you know," Mir said, this time pushing Cagalli into the bathroom.

After Cagalli had cleaned up, they went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Of course, Cagalli tried to make it as long as possible. But, Mir was constantly nagging at her. She couldn't stand it and went out shopping with Mir.

_"This is going to be a long day,"_ Cagalli thought as she gave a big sigh.

* * *

"Mir, **I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" **Cagalli yelled out.

"Why not? I think you would look great in one," Mir said.

"The last time I wore one was when I was up in PLANTs. Lacus and Shiho forced me to wear one for a stupid banquet. I am so not wearing one tonight," Cagalli said.

"But, Cagalli. It's only right to wear a dress to attend a party like this. What are you going to appear in? A top and a jeans?"

"Yeah, that's precisely what I will do. I'll be the first princess to dress like that to a party. It could be a fashion statement."

Mir gave a big sigh. It's so tough to make Cagalli change her mind when she has decided on something. She wished that Lacus was here as well so that she and Lacus can devise a plan to make her wear a dress.

Just at that time, Yuna appeared with a another blonde girl beside him.

"Hey, Cagalli. Nice to meet you here. Are you shopping for dresses?" Yuna asked.

"That's none of your business. As far as I'm concerned we are no longer engaged so you don't have rights to interfere in my business. And who is this lady beside you?

"Let me introduce you to my new fiancée, Shiki. She is pretty isn't she? Just like a total lady unlike you," Yuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude princess but I think you're kind of stupid at times. What he means is that I am like a proper lady unlike you who acts like a tomboy. Look at your attire, a Capri pants with a top? How unlady-like," Shiki said.

"It's none of your business, isn't it? I like my attire just the way it is. At least I have brains unlike you airhead blonde," Cagalli said angrily.

"Don't scold my fiancée. What she says is true. Well, we have to get going. I must buy her a dress for her to look beautiful tonight. You're attending the party tonight, right?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, just make sure you wear a dress tonight and not some pants with a top. But, on second thought, I don't think you'll look nice in a dress with your short hair so you might as well make do with a pants. Goodbye, princess," Yuna said with a smirk as he walked away with Shiki who was giggling at Yuna's comments.

"Cagalli, are you okay? Your face seems to be flushed with anger," Mir asked, a little worriedly.

"**HOW DARE HE INSULT ME LIKE THAT?**" Cagalli yelled out angrily after failing to control her temper causing everyone in the shop to look at her.

"Calm down, Cagalli. Everyone is looking at us," Mir said.

"So? Tell them if they continue to look, I'll banish them from Orb," Cagalli said, shooting a guy who was staring at her a death glare.

"What are you going to do, Cagalli? Do you still want to wear pants?"

"Hell no. I'm going to show that jerk that I, Cagalli Yula Athha can look prettier than that slut in a dress. Mir, pass me all the nice dresses now," Cagalli said.

Mir gave a sigh. For someone who's stubborn, all it takes to change her decision is a little motivation. Then, she began to help Cagalli to choose a suitable dress and shoes to dress her up nicely tonight.

* * *

"For the last time, Cagalli, are you done yet?" Kira shouted out.

"I'll be done in a minute," Cagalli shouted from her room.

"That's what you said **TWO HOURS** ago," Kira shouted back as he gave a big sigh.

He didn't understand why she took such a long time just to get dressed up. Normally, Cagalli was the one who dressed up faster than him. He sat on the cushion and waited for a while longer. He had decided if Cagalli is not coming down, he's going to the party first.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kira," Cagalli said as she came down the stairs.

Kira stood up and faced behind. "Glad you know that. Do you know….." Kira stopped when he saw Cagalli all dressed up beautifully.

She was wearing a white dress which looks absolutely divine on her. She was wearing a pair of high-heels with straps. And her hair was fixed up nicely.

"Ok, what did you do to my sister?" Kira asked, totally dumbfounded.

"Kira, what's that suppose to mean?" Cagalli asked as she playfully punched Kira.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Are you sure you are Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Of course I am. You look pretty hot yourself," Cagalli said, looking at Kira who was wearing a suit.

"Thanks. I'm always hot, don't you know that?" Kira said, jokingly.

"Whatever, showoff. Let's go. We're going to be late," Cagalli said, pulling Kira's arm.

"Manna, we're going now. Don't bother waiting for us. We'll be home late tonight," Kira yelled out.

"Ok. Be careful, you two. Have fun tonight," Manna said as she watched Kira and Cagalli going out of the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I had to attend this dumb party," Shiho grumbled at the party.

Lacus chuckled. Typical Shiho, she never liked parties like this. Shiho was dressed in a blue dress while her brunette hair was nicely fixed up. She looked really pretty.

"I agree. Why don't we try to escape from here?" Yzak suggested. He too, didn't really enjoy the party.

"So that you and Shiho can be alone? Don't think about it, buddy. You are not going anywhere tonight," Dearka said as he dragged Yzak to get some drinks.

Yzak didn't really want to go. He could see a guy heading towards Shiho who was alone. Lacus and Athrun had went off somewhere. Jealousy built up in him as he saw Shiho talking to the unknown stranger.

"Let me go, Dearka," Yzak said as he tried to break free of Dearka's hold.

Dearka who could sense that he was jealous immediately let go. Yzak then stomped towards the two guys. _"This is going to be an interesting show,"_ Dearka thought with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, sir," Yzak said as he tried to butt into Shiho's conversation with the guy.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, obviously pissed off at Yzak for butting into the conversation.

"I'm her fiancé," Yzak said while holding Shiho's hand.

The guy smiled and nodded his head. He understood what Yzak meant.

"Ok, I understand. I'll just leave this pretty lady alone," the guy said and walked away.

After that, Yzak let go of Shiho's hand. Shiho smiled.

"Looks like someone was jealous just now," Shiho said in a teasing voice.

"Who said I was jealous? I just didn't like that guy's attitude," Yzak said.

"Who said that you're jealous? Why do you think I'm referring to you unless you really are," Shiho said.

"Whatever. Let's go get something to eat," Yzak said as he headed to the food tables. Shiho smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Where the hell is Cagalli? I swear I will never go to a party without her again," Mir said as she looked around, trying to find Cagalli.

Suddenly, she was approached by two drunken men who came and put their arms around her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me," Mir said, trying to break free from them.

"Relax, babe. We just want to have fun with you," one of them said.

"Yeah, come join us for a drink," the other one said, pulling her to go with them.

"Let me go, you jerk," Mir said, refusing to go with them.

Dearka at that time happen to be near Mir. He had already left Yzak in order for him to spend some time with Shiho. He happens to see Mir who looks like she was desperately in need for help.

"Excuse me, sir. Please let go of her," Dearka said.

The two drunken men stopped and looked at him. "Who are you to interfere," they asked.

"Well, she is my girlfriend. Will that make a good reason for me to interfere?" Dearka asked.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? There are still lots more girls around here. We'll let you have this one," one of them said as they pushed Mir towards Dearka.

Dearka caught Mir in his arms. The two guys walked away.

"Thanks for saving me just now," Mir said.

"No problem. Anything to help the damsel in distress. Hope you don't mind that I said you were my girlfriend," Dearka said.

"No, it's ok. I'm Miriallia Haw by the way. You can call me Mir," Mir said with a smile.

"I'm Dearka Elsman. Now that I saved you, you should repay me, don't you think?" Dearka asked.

"Well, I guess so. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you spend the rest of the night at the party with me? I really need someone to accompany me. My good friend just abandon me for his fiancée."

"I think that shouldn't be a problem. I think my good friend has abandoned me too. Guess we're two lonely people who are abandoned by out friends."

"Guess so. Let's go and have something to eat," Dearka said while Mir nodded her head with a smile.

* * *

"This is so boring. Let's go home," Cagalli whined.

"Stop whining. We can't possibly go home just like that. We have to eat first," Kira said.

"Eat, eat, eat. Is that all that you care about?" Cagalli said.

"Of course. We eat to live, you know," Kira said.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the ladies. Just wait here, ok?" Cagalli said.

"Fine. Don't be long," Kira said. Cagalli nodded her head and disappeared among the crowd of people.

Just as Kira was looking around, he suddenly saw a pink-coloured hair girl who looked really familiar. She was really beautiful as well.

"Lacus, is that you?" Kira asked as he tapped the stranger's shoulder.

The pink-coloured hair girl turned around and smiled when she saw Kira's face.

"Ohmigod! Kira! It really is you," Lacus said happily as she hugged Kira.

"Lacus, I'm so surprised to see you here. Are you invited as well?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. I came as the Princess of PLANTs," Lacus said, breaking free of the hug.

"Oh, I should have guessed it. By, the way, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight," Kira said.

Lacus was wearing a black coloured dress which made her look absolutely beautiful and elegant. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing a high-heel with straps.

"Thanks, you look really charming tonight too," Lacus said with a blush.

"Really? Thanks," Kira said, blushing as well.

Then, there was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly, Lacus hugged Kira tightly.

"I missed you very much, Kira," Lacus said.

"I missed you too. I missed that smile and voice of yours," Kira said.

"Well, let's spend this night as meaningful as ever," Lacus said.

"You want to dance?" Kira asked.

"Sure," Lacus said with a smile.

They both walked to the dance floor and danced following the beat of the music. Kira's arms were around Lacus's waist while Lacus's head was leaning on Kira's shoulder.

"Lacus," Kira said.

"Yeah?" Lacus asked with a smile.

"I love you," Kira said as he placed a kiss on Lacus's lips. Lacus kissed him back and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I know that, Kira. I love you too," Lacus said as she lied on Kira's chest and continued dancing. Both felt happy and they wished that this party would never end.

* * *

Cagalli wanted to find Kira after returning from the ladies but she saw Kira dancing with Lacus. They both look so happy together that Cagalli decided not to bother them. She walked away from her brother and her best friend.

"_Wouldn't it be nice if Athrun was here as well?" _Cagalli thought.

As she was deep in thought, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," both she and the certain someone said at a same time.

Cagalli looked up and was surprised to see Athrun.

"Athrun, is that you? Or am I dreaming?" Cagalli said as she pinched Athrun's cheek.

"Ouch! That hurts. You're not dreaming, Cagalli. It's me," Athrun said as he pinched Cagalli's cheek back.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Cagalli said angrily, rubbing her cheek.

"To prove that you're not dreaming," Athrun said with a chuckle. Cagalli pouted.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Athrun said.

"Really, thank you. You look nice yourself too," Cagalli said.

"Hello, Cagalli. Is that you?" Yuna asked as he and Shiki suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, so what if it's me? Are you surprised that I actually look better in a dress than Shiki?" Cagalli said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised. You know, maybe we should get back together and get engaged again," Yuna said as Shiki gave him a death glare.

"You shouldn't say that in front of your fiancé. Besides, I never liked you in the first place so it's good that you ended that engagement. If not, I would have to end it myself."

"Well, I can always cancel the engagement with her and get back with you. Stop kidding yourself, you do like me, don't you?" Yuna asked. Shiki who was really angry stomped away from Yuna.

"Looks like you fiancée just ran away. Shouldn't you go and get her back?" Cagalli said.

"No, I just need you to dance with me. Come on," Yuna said as he grabbed Cagalli's hand.

"Let her go. Can't you hear that she doesn't like you anymore?" Athrun said.

Yuna let Cagalli go and glared at Athrun. "Who are you to interfere in our business?"

Athrun kept quiet. It's true that he's not related to Cagalli but he knew he hated to see Cagalli be with that guy.

"He's my boyfriend." Cagalli said, holding Athrun's hand.

"**WHAT?**"both Athrun and Yuna said in unison.

"What are you surprised at, Athrun? Unless you don't think I'm your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked Athrun while giving him the 'play along with me' look.

"Nothing, just that I'm actually surprised that you didn't mention that I am about to get engaged to you, right, darling?" Athrun asked, deciding to play along but deep in his heart, he wished that it was true.

"That can't be true. I should be the one who should be her fiancé. I'm Yuna Roma Seiran, one of a political figures in Orb," Yuna stated.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala, the Chairman of PLANTs," Athrun said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Don't go with him, Cagalli. Let's go and escape from him," Yuna said as he grabbed Cagalli's hand.

"Let her go," Athrun said, this time sounding really stern in a commanding voice.

"What if I don't?" Yuna asked with a smirk.

Athrun was really angry and punched him at his nose. Then, he grabbed Cagalli's arm.

"That's what I'll do if you don't let go," Athrun said.

"My nose….my beautiful nose…." Yuna said, holding his nose that was bleeding.

"Listen here Yuna. **YOU** and **I **are **FINISHED**," Cagalli said as she walked away with Athrun.

They went to the dance floor and began to dance. "You know, you kind of overreacted just now," Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Really? I don't think so. I think he deserves the punch. Who asked him to grab you like that," Athrun said.

"I mean, you should just let me do the punching. I had wanted to punch him for so long," Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun smiled back. "You know, Cagalli. I was really happy to hear that you and him are no longer engaged," Athrun said.

"I know. I don't want to get engaged to any other guy except for you, Athrun Zala. Now, answer me, do you love me?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't you think that is a little too direct," Athrun asked with a chuckle.

"Fine, if you refuse to answer, then I'm going away," Cagalli said as she walked away.

But Athrun managed to grab her arm and kissed her on the lips. Cagalli who was initially shocked, deepened the kiss eventually.

"Will that answer your question?" Athrun asked, breaking free of the kiss.

Cagalli smiled at him and continued dancing the night away.

* * *

As the party had ended, the gang were getting ready to go home. Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho and Lacus were going back to PLANTs. Kira, Cagalli and Mir were going back to Orb. After they introduced themselves to each other, it was time to bade farewell.

"Goodbye, guys. Hope you have a safe journey to PLANTs," Cagalli said.

"Goodbye to you all too. Hope we don't meet as enemies," Athrun said.

"I hope so too. Bye and take care," Kira said.

Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Lacus and Shiho got into a limousine which was suppose to send them to the shuttle they are taking back to PLANTs. Mir, Cagalli and Kira went back to Orb.

* * *

In the car, Yzak received a phone call from Nicol who did not attend the party.

"Yes, Nicol. I understand. We'll go back to PLANTs at once," Yzak said as he hanged up the phone.

"Who's that?" Dearka asked.

"It's Nicol. He asked us to return to PLANTs immediately and Athrun, Chairman Zala wants to meet you once you get back," Yzak said.

"Did he say what's it about?" Athrun asked.

Yzak kept quiet. He was really hesitant to tell.

"What's wrong, Yzak? What is it about?" Lacus asked, getting worried as well. Judging from Yzak's expression, it shouldn't be good news.

"Zaft has made a decision to attack Orb," Yzak said, leaving everyone shocked with the statement.

* * *

Ok, this very long chapter had finally ended at last. Hope you don't think it's a bore. And I uploaded the next one as well so read on if you want to. 


	15. The Unexpected Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Ok, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Unexpected Enemy**

"Cagalli, I have a very terrible news," Kira said as he rushed into Cagalli's room without knocking.

"Kira, how many times have I told you to **KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!**" Cagalli yelled throwing a pillow at Kira. She was about to get undressed just as Kira was entering. The pillow was dodged by Kira easily.

"But this time, it's an emergency," Kira said.

Cagalli who saw Kira's expression knew that it might be an emergency. He seldom had such a troubled expression. She decided to forgive him for once.

"Ok, fine. What is it? It better be important, Kira."

"Lacus had secretly phoned me just now. She said that Zaft is going to attack Orb," Kira said in a panicky state.

"**WHAT?** Is it true? Today is not the first of April right?" Cagalli said, thinking that it might be some stupid joke Kira made up.

"No, Cagalli. This time, it's true. Lacus had phoned me without anyone in Zaft knowing. She said that this time Zaft is serious about it," Kira said.

"When are they attacking? Why are they attacking us without any reason?" Cagalli as she got panic as well.

"I don't know. Lacus doesn't really know as well. She said she will try to gather further information and she will keep us informed," Kira said.

"Are you crazy, Kira? You might get Lacus caught if she does that. It's true that she is the Princess of PLANTs but if she is caught, she will be announced as a traitor to PLANTs," Cagalli said, worrying about Lacus's safety.

"I told her that but she said not to worry. She won't do it personally. She will ask the members of the Clyne Faction to do it."

"Then, what should we do now?" Cagalli asked, worriedly.

"I'll tell father about it and ask him to order the citizens to move to somewhere which is safe just in case a war really happens," Kira said.

"Ok, Kira. I hope what Lacus said is not true," Cagalli said.

"I hope it isn't too but we have to be prepared," Kira said as he exited the room.

"_Athrun, are you joining this war as well? A while ago, we were lovers but now, are we_ _going to be enemies?"_ Cagalli thought.

* * *

Once the shuttle landed at PLANTs, Athrun immediately rushed to his father's office to know about the details of this mission. Why is Zaft attacking Orb?

As he entered his father's room, he saw his father with Gilbert Durandal, the Vice-chairman of PLANTs. He was just appointed not long ago.

"Chairman Zala, Vice-chairman Durandal," Athrun said, saluting his two superiors.

"As you know, Zaft has decided to attack Orb. This will be the new mission," Patrick said.

"But why, sir? Why are we attacking Orb for no reason?" Athrun asked.

"Of course there is a reason Athrun. Orb is a very powerful country. It will do Zaft good if we could take control of it," Durandal said.

"But, we can't just attack Orb without any reason. Won't PLANTs be deemed as an unreasonable nation if we do that?"

"Of course we have an excuse. We are going to ask Orb to hand over the Archangel which is the enemy of PLANTs. Obviously Orb isn't going to do that. This will be a perfect excuse to attack Orb," Durandal said with a smile.

"But…but…" Athrun was cut in by his father's voice.

"Athrun, the reason why we call you here is not to discuss this decision with you. We have already made up our mind. We call you here is to inform you of your special mission," Patrick said.

"What is it, Sir?"

"The main reason why we attack Orb is not to destroy the nation. The true purpose is to assassinate the Chief Representative of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha," Patrick said.

Athrun's eyes widened when he heard that. They are going to assassinate Cagalli and Kira's father?

"But why? Why should we kill him?" Athrun asked.

"With Uzumi dead, Orb will be in a political chaos. Obviously the Prince of Orb, Kira Yamato or his sister, Cagalli Yula Athha will take over Orb. It will be easier for Zaft if we can persuade these two youngsters to sign a deal to make Orb as PLANTs' ally," Gilbert said.

"That's impossible. Who would agree to work with someone who killed their father? You know Cagalli and Kira aren't that stupid," Athrun said.

"We know that they aren't stupid. So they will obviously agree after they have no choice. As a Prince and Princess, they have to think of their country first, if their country is in chaos, they will have to agree to work with Zaft," Gilbert said again.

"But," Athrun wanted to debate.

"Athrun, I thought I told you that you are not allowed to debate over out decision with us. Now, listen well what your mission is," Patrick said in stern voice.

"Yes, sir," Athrun said, keeping quiet.

"Your mission is to assassinate Lord Uzumi when the war is happening," Gilbert said.

Again, Athrun's eyes widened when he heard that. He was suppose to assassinate Cagalli and Kira's father? How could he do that?

"Father, how could you expect me to do that? You expect me to kill my best friend and my lover's father?" Athrun asked in disbelief.

"Athrun, listen here. You are to accept this mission as a Zaft soldier not as my son. There should not be any personal feelings involved," Patrick said.

Athrun kept silent. "Athrun, this is a mission entrusted to you because you an elite Zaft pilot as well as soldier. If you do not accept it, it means you are a traitor to PLANTs," Gilbert said. Athun knew what he said was true and he chose to keep silent.

"Athrun, I understand your dilemma but those two won't know you're the one who kill their father. If you think carefully, they would have sent the prince and princess to somewhere safe. Why would they let them be in danger?" Patrick said.

Athrun was really confused over what to do. But he knew that as a Zaft soldier, he had to do this.

"I understand, sir. I'll complete this mission," Athrun said.

"Good. Now, listen carefully. Zaft will launch the attack tomorrow. While in the middle of the war, you should sneak in and kill Uzumi," Gilbert said.

"Ok. If there is nothing else, I would like to excuse myself," Athrun said.

"Ok, you're excused. You may go and get ready for battle," Patrick said.

Athrun saluted his superior and went out of the room. Patrick was really worried of his son. He knew very well that this is a very tough mission for him.

"Gilbert, do you think this is a wise decision? I mean to attack Orb and kill Uzumi?"

"Don't worry, Patrick. You have made a very wise decision," Gilbert said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Zaft really went to attack Orb with a huge number of battle ships and mobile suits. Lord Uzumi had evacuated the citizens to a place near the Orb's mass driver which is safer as it is guarded by more mobile suits and battle ships.

Kira and Cagalli entered the Orb's administration room where her father and a few other soldiers were busy. The other representatives were at the Orb's mass driver to take care of things there. Only Lord Uzumi was at the administration room left.

"Father, how is the situation?" Kira asked.

"It isn't good. It looks like Zaft is really well prepared. Their commander had told us to hand over the Archangel. If not, they would attack Orb," Lord Uzumi said.

"Sir, there is a phone call from the Archangel," a soldier said.

"Connect me to the ship at once," Lord Uzumi said.

A connection was established and Murrue's face appeared on the screen.

"Lord Uzumi, I think the Archangel should just leave Orb. We seem to be the cause of it," Murrue said.

"No, that's not true. Zaft had decided to attack Orb from the start. You were just an excuse for them. Even if we let you guys go, we might still be attacked," Lord Uzumi said.

"Then, what is your decision?" Murrue asked.

"We shall not let you go because Orb is a neutral nation. So, it's not wrong for the Archangel to be in Orb. We shall fight to protect our ideal," Lord Uzumi said.

"Very well then, sir. We shall offer our assistance. The Archangel will battle as well," Murrue said.

"Thank you. So, let's get prepared to battle," Lord Uzumi said.

"Yes, sir," Murrue said as she closed the connection.

"Father, we shall launch the mobile suits as well," Kira said.

"No, you two should go somewhere safe," Lord Uzumi said.

"No, father. We want to do something for Orb too. We can't just stay at somewhere safe and watch out nation being destroyed," Cagalli said.

"Very well, then. But, you must be careful," Lord Uzumi said.

"We will, father. Aren't you going to get to the Orb's mass driver? It should be dangerous here," Kira said.

"No, I shall stay here with these soldiers and observe the situation."

"Ok, father. Please be careful," Cagalli said as she and Kira went out of the room and headed to the Orb's hangar where the Strike and the Flame are kept.

* * *

"Orb, have you made your decision?" Commander Rau asked through the connection that was established.

"Yes. We have decided not to hand over the Archangel. Orb is a neutral country and we belief that it is not wrong if we have the Archangel here," Lord Uzumi said.

"Very well, then. You leave us no choice but to attack Orb," Rau said.

"I understand. If what Zaft wants is a battle, then a battle it will be," Lord Uzumi said as he closed the connection.

"_Looks like Gilbert got his wish,"_ Commander Rau thought. He didn't exactly like the idea of attacking Orb but as a soldier, he has to follow the command of the superiors.

"Please tell the entire Zaft fleet to get ready for battle. Launch and fire at my command," Rau said to Captain Josak.

"Attention to Zaft fleet. We are going to attack Orb now," came the announcement.

Yzak, Nicol and Dearka who were in their mobile suits gave a big sigh. They didn't want to attack Orb because they knew that Cagalli, Kira and Mir will be their enemies if that happens. But, they don't have a choice.

"Mobile suits, you may launch now," came another announcement.

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching."

"Nicol Almarfi, Blitz, launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching," Dearka said as he launched into the sky with his friends.

* * *

All of Zaft mobile suits were launched including a huge number of Gins. Orb started to launch their mobile suits too. The Archangel headed out to the battlefield and the Skygrasper launched as well. Thus, the battle between Zaft and Orb began.

As Kira and Cagalli were halfway heading towards the mobile hangar, Kira received another phone call from Lacus.

"Ok, I understand, Lacus," Kira said as he put down the phone.

"What's wrong, Kira? What did Lacus said?"

"She said Zaft true purpose of attacking Orb is not just to take over Orb," Kira said.

"What? Then what is their true purpose?"

"Their true purpose is to kill father."

"Kill father? How can that be?" Cagalli asked, shocked by the news.

"I don't know but Lacus said that Zaft had sent a few elite soldiers over to kill father. That means that father is their target now. That is why they didn't really send a lot of ships here. I knew something was wrong." Kira said.

"Wait a minute, Kira. Father is in danger now. He's alone with a few soldiers at the administration room," Cagalli said.

"Listen here, Cagalli. I'm going to launch the mobile suit first. You should go back to the administration office and send father to the Orb's mass driver which is safer there. Then only can you launch the Flame," Kira said.

"Ok, I understand. Let's get going. There's no way we're going to let Zaft win this war," Cagalli said.

Kira nodded his head with a smile as the two twins went their separate ways.

* * *

"Athrun Zala, let's get this job done," Rae, who was also in command of this special mission said to Athrun.

Athrun nodded his head and got his guns ready. _"I'm really sorry, Cagalli. I don't want_ _this to happen as well,"_ Athrun thought as he and the group of elite soldiers headed to the administration building to carry out their mission.

Once they were in there, they split into two groups. Athrun and his group were to check the first floor while Rae and his group were to check the ground floor.

Up on the first floor where the administration office was situated, Athrun decided to go around on his own while he asked the remainder of the soldiers to check into a room which happens to be the administration room.

Cagalli who quickly ran to the administration office managed to get there without being spotted by Athrun or Rae. When she got in, she saw a few Orb soldiers that were trying to defend her father but they were shot down.

Cagalli took her gun and began to shoot at the soldiers. As a few were taken down, Cagalli and her father took cover under a table.

"Cagalli! Why are you here? I thought you were at the mobile hangar?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"I have no time to explain, father. Let's get to the admin library. I have to get you out of here safely," Cagalli said as she continued shooting the soldiers.

Lord Uzumi nodded his head. Cagalli grabbed her father's hand as the two of the headed to the library which was nearby. Cagalli continued to shoot the soldiers who were in her way.

As they got into the library, Cagalli immediately locked the door but she knew that the lock wouldn't last long. She pulled out a book from a shelf and suddenly, the shelves move to reveal a door. Lord Uzumi was really shocked to see that.

"When is there this thing here?"

"I asked Miss Erica to build it a few months ago for emergencies like this," Cagalli said as she typed in the password and had a fingerprint test.

"Welcome, Miss Cagalli. Where are you heading?" came voice of the machine.

"To Orb's mass driver," Cagalli said and a shuttle suddenly appeared.

"Father, get into this shuttle. It will take you to the Orb's mass driver," Cagalli said.

The door began to shake as if there was someone trying to knock it down.

"But, what about you, Cagalli?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll take the next one. Now, hurry up," Cagalli said as her father went into the shuttle. Then, she closed the door and the shuttle head off.

"Where to next, Miss Cagalli?" the voice said.

"To Orb's hangar. After that, please inactivate this device," Cagalli said.

"Yes, please wait for the next shuttle," said the voice.

At that time, the door opened. Cagalli got ready with her gun and reloaded her bullets.

* * *

Athrun had finally succeeded to knock down the door. He had found out that Lord Uzumi escaped with a person into the library. He was the only one in his group left as the others were taken down by Cagalli.

Athrun got ready with his gun and walked in. He pointed his gun at a person whom later he was shocked to find out that it was Cagalli. Cagalli was also shocked to see Athrun but still she pointed her gun at him.

"Athrun, why is it you? Why are you here?" Cagalli asked.

"I should be the one asking the question. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Orb's mass driver?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, are you here to take my father's life? Are you the one who is supposed to kill my father?" Cagalli asked as tears rolled down her cheek. She could not believed that the guy she loved actually is her enemy who was suppose to kill her father.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. But I have no choice but to do so," Athrun said, still pointing the gun at her.

"Why, Athrun? Why must you do this? Is this what you wanted? To take my father's life? Or what you wanted was to see me crying like this?" Cagalli asked as she started to cry.

Athrun's heart was confused when he heard what Cagalli said. He didn't want to see Cagalli crying like this. But, he knew that this is a mission that he must complete.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. But, this is a mission that I was entrusted to as a Zaft soldier. I must accomplish it, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Oh, really? Then, I can tell you something, Athrun. If you want to kill me father, you have to kill me first. Because there is no way I'm letting you get past me as long as I'm alive," Cagalli said, pointing her gun at Athrun.

"Then, you leave me no choice, Cagalli. It's either I pull the trigger first or you."

"I understand, Athrun. You leave me no choice too," Cagalli said.

Both of them put their finger at the trigger, pointing their gun at each other. As much as they didn't want to do this, they have to because this is their fate.

And then, a gunshot was heard in that room.

* * *

Ok, I know I'm really evil to end it with a cliffie but I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. I know this chapter probably had a lot of errors as I was really in a hurry to finish it and post it up. You can tell me what is wrong and tell me what do you think of this chapter. And as for the next chapter will be the continuation of this war and who is the one who pulled the trigger. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue reading on. Till then. 


	16. Why Must Fate Break Us Apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

I am really really really sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectation. But, I still hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 16: Why Must Fate Break Us Apart?**

* * *

A gunshot was heard in that room. Cagalli dropped her gun in pain. She had been shot at her right arm. Blood was flowing out from her wounds.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said, as he tried to move closer to Cagalli. He was shocked himself as he knew that he didn't pull the trigger. He couldn't bear to pull it. So, who was it who pulled it?

As Athrun tried to move closer to Cagalli, he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard someone calling his name.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Rae said as he pointed his gun at Cagalli.

"Rae, why are you here?" Athrun asked.

"To kill this girl and to accomplish this mission, of course. Athrun, what are you doing, are you trying to help an enemy?" Rae asked, in suspicion.

"Of course, not. I was just going to see how hurt she is and capture her back to PLANTs," Athrun said, trying not to let Rae thinks he's a traitor.

Cagalli's heart hurt when she heard what Athrun said. Sure, her arm was hurting her but her heart is hurting her more. How could Athrun say that? She was really confused whether Athrun was lying or not.

She struggled to stand up. "Athrun Zala, let me ask you one thing. Is what you say just now the truth or a lie?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun kept silent. He didn't know what to reply. He knew he had to give an answer as Rae was waiting for one. "Of course it is true. I won't lie about things like this," Athrun said coldly.

"That means it's over between us, isn't it?" Cagalli asked as tears rolled down from her eyes.

"This is fate, Cagalli. We must accept it. As long as this war is happening, it's impossible between us," Athrun said, not daring to look at Cagalli.

Rae smiled to hear that. He had known about Athrun and Cagalli's relationship since Gilbert had told him that from the start. This was also why he sent Rae over to make sure Athrun does not side with the enemy.

A small smile formed at Cagalli's lips. "Very well, Athrun Zala. This is fate and from today onwards, you and I are enemies," Cagalli said as she picked up the gun that she had dropped with her left hand.

Then, she began to shoot at Rae and Athrun. She didn't mean to hit them. She just wanted them to hide for cover so that she can stall some time. Her aiming wasn't exactly accurate as she wasn't familiar with the left hand.

Cagalli could sense that the shuttle had arrived. She immediately started shooting again and hopped in the shuttle as the shuttle headed to the Orb's hangar.

Athrun and Rae wanted to go after her but the door closed once the shuttle departs, leaving Rae punching the wall in frustration. Athrun was actually happy that Cagalli managed to escape. He didn't mean to say those words but he knew that it was true that from now onwards, they are enemies.

"Let's go, Rae. I'm going to launch the Aegis to help out. Since we have failed in our mission, we have to get back to report," Athrun said as he went out of the room.

"Athrun Zala, wait. Did you purposely let the girl escape just now?" Rae asked.

"Of course not. I will not be a traitor to PLANTs and you did hear my words to her just now," Athrun said.

"Very well, then. I shall believe you for once. But please watch your back Athrun Zala. Don't make decisions that will make you regret for life," Rae said with a smirk.

"I understand," Athrun said as he walked away and headed to his mobile suit.

* * *

Cagalli quickly ran to the Flame and went inside the cockpit. It's true that her arm was still bleeding as the wound was quite deep. But, she decided to bear with the pain. The more important thing for her was to defend Orb from the enemies.

She activated her mobile suit and launched into the sky, with determination not to let Zaft win this war no matter what happens.

"_Where is Cagalli? Why is she so slow? Could something have happen to her?"_ Kira thought as he continued to fight the enemies.

It seems that Zaft is about to lose the war as the numbers of machines that were taken down is decreasing. But, the Strike is also losing power and he must defeat the enemies as soon as possible.

"Kira, watch your back!" Cagalli shouted out to Kira in her mobile suit. A mobile armor was going to attack Kira but Cagalli managed to destroy it.

"Cagalli, you're alright. How's father?" Kira asked.

"He's fine. I've already sent him to Orb's mass driver," Cagalli said as her face appeared in Kira's screen.

"Cagalli, you look pale. Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's just finish off the enemies," Cagalli said with a smile, trying to withstand the pain of her arm.

"Alright, let's do it," Kira said.

The Strike and the Flame begin to attack all the machines. Within a short time, most of the Gins were defeated. The only ones left were the Duel, Buster, Blitz and the Aegis which had just appeared.

Cagalli and Kira knew that they have to fight them even if they did not want to. This was the only way to protect Orb. With heavy hearts, Cagalli and Kira began to take on the four more powerful mobile suits.

"Athrun, where have you been?" Nicol asked.

"I had some business to attend to. I have received a command from Commander Rau. He asked us to attack Orb's mass driver instead of here. Once we destroy the mass driver, the defense will be weak," Athrun said.

"We understand, Athrun. Nicol and I will stay here to divert the Strike and the Flame's attention while you and Yzak go and attack the mass driver," Dearka said.

"Ok. Let's go, Yzak," Athrun said as the Aegis and the Duel flew to another direction away from the other mobile suits.

* * *

"Cagalli, this is weird. Why are they flying away? There must be something that they are up to," Kira said as he continued to fight with the Buster and Blitz.

"I'll go and check it out," Cagalli said as the Flame flew heading towards the direction where the Aegis and the Duel is heading.

"Oh, no. We have been found out. Let's warn Athrun and Yzak," Nicol said as the Buster and the Blitz tried to fly away as well but the Strike blocked the way.

"Where do you think you're going? I won't let you get pass without a fight," Kira said as he fired his gun at the Blitz and the Buster.

As the beam shot by the Aegis was about to hit the Orb's mass driver, Cagalli quickly shielded with the shield. The Aegis and Duel were surprised. They did not know who the pilot of this powerful mobile suit is.

"_It's this guy again,"_ Athrun thought.

"_I won't let you harm Orb's mass driver,"_ Cagalli thought.

The Flame, Aegis and the Duel began to fight. Cagalli found it really hard to pilot the mobile suit as her arm was really hurting. Now, her vision was getting blurred due to the fact that she had lost a lot of blood.

_"Damn it. I must hang in there,"_ Cagalli thought as she tried to fight.

"This guy is really good. I wonder who the pilot is." Yzak said as he fired another shot at the Flame which the Flame managed to dodge really well.

"Yzak, I'll divert the attention. You should try to hit the mass driver when you have a chance," Athrun said as the Aegis started to attack the Flame.

_"The Aegis…….Athrun…."_ Cagalli thought. Her heart pained when she thought of that. She didn't want to fight him. But, still she tried to harden her heart as she reminded herself that they are enemies.

The Aegis and the Flame started to exchange shots at each other. All the shots missed as both of them were really good pilots. As the Flame was busy dealing with the Aegis, the Duel took this chance to try to shoot Orb's mass driver.

Cagalli suddenly realized that the beam was going to hit the Orb's mass driver. She immediately flew in front of the mass driver to shield. The Flame was just in time to shield it. Had it been a second later, the mass driver would have been destroyed.

"_He's fast,"_ Athrun thought.

Suddenly, Cagalli got really angry at herself for almost letting the Orb's mass driver destroyed. She wanted to protect the mass driver as her father was inside. She wasn't going to watch her father die in front of her just like her mother did.

She activated her SEED mode and her eyes turned dilated. "I will not let you destroy Orb," Cagalli said as she took out her laser sword and destroyed some parts of the Duel, taking care not to hurt the pilot.

"_Those voice…..It sounded so familiar,"_ Athrun thought as he rushed over to help his friend.

* * *

Kira could somehow sense that Cagalli was having trouble fighting the Aegis. Sure, it was really powerful now but he could sense something wrong with it. And he knew that Cagalli knew who the pilot in the Aegis was so Cagalli wouldn't attack it seriously. But, Athrun did not know that Cagalli was in the mobile suit.

Kira who also wanted to protect Orb activated his SEED mode as well as his amethyst orbs turned dilated. Then, he shot down the Blitz and the Duel at some parts which are not crucial. Then, he headed over to help Cagalli.

"Stop it, Athrun. Why are you fighting us like this? Do you really want to destroy Orb?" Kira asked.

"I don't have a choice, Kira. This is my responsibility," Athrun said as the Aegis continued attacking the Strike.

* * *

"Commander Rau, I think that we should just retreat now. It's pointless to carry on. The elite pilots have failed their mission and the Zaft fleet has lost quite a number of machines. Beside, the other three mobile suits are down except for the Aegis which is going to be low on power," Captain Josak said.

"You're right. Fire the retreat signal. It looks like Zaft has lost this war," Commander Rau said.

The retreat signal was fired and all the Zaft ships and mobile suits retreated. As the Aegis was about to return as well, he was stopped by the Strike.

"Athrun, please stop this. I don't want to fight you," Kira said.

"We have no choice, Kira. Fate has decided that you and I are to be enemies. Just remember that the next time we meet, one of us has to go down," Athrun said as he piloted the Aegis away.

"Athrun," Kira thought as he watched his best friend leaving him.

* * *

As the mobile suits landed at the Orb hangar together with the Archangel, everyone was waiting to welcome to the two pilots who have saved Orb. Kira came down from his Strike and was surrounded by his friends.

"Man, you're great, Kira. That was really good," Sai said as he patted Kira's shoulders.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Cagalli, we were all saved," Kuzzey said.

"Oh yeah. Where is Cagalli?" Mir asked. Kira was wondering about the same question too. The Flame's door opened and Cagalli came down from her mobile suit.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Kira asked as he rushed over to Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled at him weakly and suddenly fainted. Kira managed to catch her before she falls to the ground.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Are you okay?" Kira asked anxiously.

"She's bleeding. When did she get this gunshot wound anyway?" Mir asked as she removed Cagalli's pilot suit which is soaked in blood.

"Someone, please call for the medical team. **NOW!**" Kira shouted out.

* * *

As Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she saw Kira looking at her with a really worried expression. "Kira, where am I?" Cagalli asked as she tried to sit up.

"Relax Cagalli. You're at the medical room now. Your arm was hurt. What happened? How did you get the wound?" Kira asked as he sat down beside Cagalli.

Cagalli started to think back. She remembered fighting in the Flame to defend Orb. Before that, she got this gunshot wound because Rae shot her. And Athrun was there as well, to kill her father.

Cagalli suddenly started to cry when she thought of it. Kira was getting panic after seeing Cagalli who was crying out of a sudden. This was what happened to Lacus that time at the ship where she suddenly hugged Kira and cried.

"Cagalli, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"Kira, it was Athrun. He was the one who wanted to kill father," Cagalli said while crying.

Kira's eyes widened when he heard that. "What? Is that true, Cagalli? That means, he's the one who shot you, isn't he?" Kira said angrily. If it was true, then he would definitely kill him for hurting his sister.

"No, it's not. It was someone else who shot me. But, Kira, Athrun….he….he…said…that we will be enemies," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli," Kira said. He knew that it must be really hard for her. If he had to fight Lacus as his enemy, he would break down as well.

"I don't want this to happen, Kira. I don't want it at all," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I'm sure Athrun will realize one day what he truly wants. I'm sure he didn't mean to fight you as well," Kira said.

"Why must fate break us apart like this? If we were to be enemies, why must fate make me fall in love with him in the first place?" Cagalli said, still crying.

"Cagalli, don't cry anymore. I'm sure that fate has other plans for you. I'm sure it won't let you and Athrun end up as enemies forever," Kira said as he hugged Cagalli just the way a brother would do to comfort his sister.

Cagalli cried in Kira's hug, hoping that what Kira said is true. Because, she really can't bring herself to kill Athrun no matter what happens.

* * *

Ok, I know it sucks. I'm sure you all would have preferred it if one of them actually got shot but I...I...just can't make those two kill each other. It's just too horrible of me. But, oh well, I still hope you all enjoy it anyway. Read on the next chapter if you want to. 


	17. Is This The End of Everything?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

I hope you are still reading this. If you do, I really would like to thank you all for your support. Thanks for the reviews too!

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Is The End of Our Everything?**

A few days have passed ever since the war between Orb and Zaft. Rae had already reported about the failure of their mission to assassinate Uzumi. Gilbert wasn't exactly pleased. Patrick felt a little relieved because he knew that Cagalli would be really sad if her father was dead. The plan to attack Orb and assassinate Uzumi was suggested by Gilbert.

Most of the ships had returned to Zaft for repairs except the Vesalius which was to stay until it had accomplished its final mission.

"Listen here, Commander Rau, I want you to destroy the Archangel as well as the Flame and the Strike as you last mission," Gilbert ordered.

"Does Chairman Zala know about this?" Commander Rau asked.

"Obviously, since he was the one who initiated this plan," Gilbert lied.

"Very well then, I shall try my best," Rau said.

"You have to complete this mission before you return to PLANTs. Do you understand that?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, sir," Commander Rau answered as the connection was closed.

"Captain Josak, keep an eye on the Archangel. Once it comes out, tell me at once. We have been ordered to destroy the Archangel," Rau said.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Captain Josak said.

* * *

Cagalli's wound had finally been healed. Well, at least for the outer one. Her inner one is still hurting whenever she thinks of that blue-haired coordinator.

"Cagalli, the Archangel is departing now. Have you packed all your stuffs?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Cagalli said with a smile.

Just at that time, Lord Uzumi entered the room. "Are you sure you two kids want to go along with the Archangel? Why don't you all stay here in Orb?"

"Father, don't worry about us. We have decided to go to find out things about the mobile suit as well as to find out who is the one who ordered the building of these machines," Kira said.

"Yeah, father. We are no longer babies. You should worry less about us," Cagalli said.

"I find that very unconvincing coming from someone who almost got herself killed a few days ago," Lord Uzumi said.

"That doesn't count, father. Besides, I'm not dead yet, am I?" Cagalli asked with a pout.

"Father, don't worry. I'll take care of my little baby sister for you," Kira said with a smile.

"Hey, take that back. Who are you to call me a baby? You're just older than me by a few minutes. **BIG DEAL**," Cagalli said angrily.

"Yeah, but I'm still **OLDER** than you and I have documents to prove it," Kira said.

Cagalli made a face at Kira while Kira made one back at her. Then, they started to have a glaring competition.

"Stop it, kids. Look at you two fighting like little children even though you two are already seventeen," Lord Uzumi said while shaking his head.

"I'll miss you, father. Be sure not to overwork yourself," Cagalli said, hugging her father.

"I'll miss you too, father. Remember to relax at times and go to bed early," Kira said hugging his father as well.

"Now, now, those words seem to be the ones parents say to their children. Not the other way around. You two should be careful too," Lord Uzumi said hugging his children lovingly.

"We will, father. We'll come back in one piece," Kira said with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you, sir for your hospitality while we were here. We really appreciate your help," Murrue said while shaking hands while Lord Uzumi.

"You're welcome. Please take care of these two brats for me," Lord Uzumi said with a smile. "That's so mean, father," Cagalli said. "Yeah, she's the brat. Not me," Kira said as Cagalli gave him a death glare.

The adults chuckled to see the twins fighting again. "Goodbye, sir. I hope we meet again," Murrue said.

"Goodbye. I wish you luck on your journey to Alaska," Lord Uzumi said.

Murrue smiled and boarded the ship with Cagalli and Kira. Lord Uzumi smiled and waved at them as the ship departed from Orb. He prayed that they will be safe and sound.

* * *

"Commander, Archangel has departed from Orb," Captain Josak said.

"Good, we shall not attack first. Wait until we are not too near to Orb. We wouldn't want to fight in Orb's territory," Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir," Captain Josak said.

A few hours later, when Archangel was further from Orb's territory, Commander Rau decided to attack Archangel.

"Now's the time. This will be the final moment we have all been waiting for. Prepare the ship for a level two battle status," Commander Rau said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Attention to everyone on board. Please prepare for level two battle status. All crews and pilots please be at your position now," came the announcement over the PA system.

Athrun gave a sigh when he heard the announcement. He knew that the time had come for him to face Kira again as his enemy. And this time, one of them must die. Athrun changed into his pilot suit and as he was about to get into the cockpit, he met Nicol.

"Athrun, are you okay? Are you still troubled?" Nicol asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah. My mind is still in a total mess. I don't know what to do," Athrun said.

"Then, think of what you want to do. Do what you think is the best choice, follow your heart," Nicol said.

"Thank you, Nicol," Athrun said as the both of them got into their own mobile suits.

* * *

"Captain, there are two missiles coming towards us. It is coming from the Vesalius," Natarle said.

"Dodge it at once. Prepare the ship for level two battle status," Murrue said.

"Attention to everyone on board. Please prepare for level two battle status. All crews and pilots please be at your position now," Mir said through the PA system.

"Let's go, Kira. It's time we face our fate," Cagalli said as she changed into her pilot suit.

"Ok, Cagalli. Let's do it," Kira said with a smile as both of them headed towards their mobile suits.

* * *

"Nicol Almarfi, Blitz, launching."

"Yzak Joule, Buster, launching."

"Dearka Elsman, Duel, launching."

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, launching."

The four mobile suits headed to the sky. They knew that this will be the final battle and the toughest one they will ever face.

"Captain, there are four mobile suits near us. They are the Blitz, Buster, Duel and the Aegis," Sai said as he was receiving information from the radar.

"Prepare the mobile suits and the Skygrasper for launch. Helldarts, fire!" Murrue commanded.

"Lieutenant Mu, the Skygrasper is ready for launch now," Mir said.

"Mu La Flaga, Skygrasper, launching."

"Systems all green, the Flame is ready for launch. Be careful, Cagalli."

"Ok, Mir. Cagalli Yula Athha, Flame, launching."

"Systems all green, the Strike is ready for launch. Kira, take care."

"I will. Kira Yamato Athha, Strike, launching."

Mir watched as she saw the two mobile suits and mobile armor launched into the sky. She somehow had a bad feeling this time. _"Please be careful. Nothing must happen to_ _you two,"_ Mir thought.

* * *

Out at the battlefield, it was a total chaos. There were missiles and lasers everywhere. One wrong step might get the pilots killed.

"Cagalli, I'll take care of the Aegis and the Blitz. You shall deal with the Buster and Duel. Lieutenant Mu shall attack the Vesalius," Kira said.

"Roger that, Kira," Cagalli said as the Flame headed off to fight the Buster and the Duel.

"Athrun, today is the day where one of us will die," Kira said.

"Yes, I understand," Athrun said as he continued to attack the Strike.

The two mobile suits were fighting really intensely. Both tried to outdo each other but deep down in their heart, they never really had the intention to kill.

"Athrun, I'm sorry but since you said that we are enemies, then I guess I shall fight to the end," Kira said as he attempted to shoot Athrun but Athrun managed to dodge.

"I'm glad you understand that, Kira. Then, I shall show no mercy as well," Athrun said as the Aegis took out his sword and started to fight the Strike with it. The Strike took out its laser sword and started fighting as well.

After a while, Kira decided that it was time to get serious. He decided to destroy the Aegis's engine so that it will not be able to function. In that way, Athrun will not be killed as well.

He took out a bigger sword which was more powerful than the ordinary laser sword. Then, he began charging towards Athrun to destroy the engine.

The Aegis that was taken off-guard knew that it was too late to dodge and it was probably too strong to shield it with a normal shield. At that time, Nicol who realize that Athrun was in danger stood in front of Athrun to shield him.

Kira who was unable to stop the swing of the sword in time destroyed the Blitz and killed Nicol because it had accidentally hit the cockpit.

Everyone was really shocked to see the Blitz exploded. _"Nicol,"_ Cagalli thought as she saw the machine blown up. She knew that Nicol was a kind person and Kira had killed him.

"No…..**NICOL!"** Athrun shouted. He knew that Nicol died because he had wanted to protect him. He had lost a very good friend of his. A person who constantly advised him when he was feeling down.

Suddenly, Athrun felt really angry at Kira for killing Nicol. He activated his SEED mode and his emerald orbs turned dilated. Then, he began attacking at Kira.

Kira who was taken aback by what he did was completely blank at his mind. He had never wanted that to happen at all. He didn't mean to. Luckily, he was in time to dodge Athrun's attack.

"Kira, how could you do that? I will kill you!" Athrun shouted as he began charging at Kira. Kira who felt guilty didn't fell like fighting back at all. So what he did was just to dodge Athrun's attack and shield himself.

* * *

Cagalli could somehow felt that the Aegis was getting serious as if it really wants to kill Kira. Cagalli was really worried and decided that she has to do something.

"Sorry, guys. I'm getting serious," Cagalli said.

The Flame began to attack the Buster and the Duel. Yzak and Dearka were shocked to hear the voice of the pilot. It somehow sounded like Cagalli's.

The Flame managed to damage the engine of both the mobile suits after a while. Both the Buster and the Duel crashed on a deserted island.

Then, Cagalli turned over to see Athrun and Kira fighting. It really breaks her heart to see them both fighting like this. They were best friends. Best friends were not suppose to be fighting like this, trying to take each other's life.

Athrun had finally decided to deliver one severe blow to take down the Strike. As Cagalli saw that the Aegis was about to swing the sword, Cagalli could tell that Kira probably wouldn't be able to dodge or shield himself.

"Athrun! Kira! Stop it you two!" Cagalli shouted, standing in front of the Strike, not bothering that she might be killed.

Athrun was really shocked to hear the voice of the pilot. He wanted to stop the sword but he couldn't as it was too near. As a result, it pierced right through the Flame. The Flame was destroyed. The mobile suit dropped into the sea beneath it.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted as tears rolled down his cheek. He finally knew how Cagalli felt when she saw their mother die in front of her. It was really very heartbreaking.

"Athrun, that was Cagalli inside! How could you do this," Kira shouted angrily.

Athrun on the other hand was totally shocked. How could Cagalli be in that mobile suit? Why is it her? Why did she have to interfere in that fight? Did he really kill his love of his life? How could he ever forgive himself?

"Athrun, I will never forgive you. I will kill you," Kira said as he activated his SEED mode, his eyes turned dilated.

The Strik began to attack the Aegis with it's sword. The Aegis managed to dodge in time. Athrun's heart was breaking into pieces. He had just killed the most important person in his life and now, he has to kill his best friend. Kira started to attack Athrun with the determination to destroy the Aegis. Athrun too had the same determination to destroy the Strike because Kira had caused Nicol's death and he understood that he must do it as a Zaft soldier.

* * *

"Captain, we have lost the Flame's signal. There was a loud sound of something crashing into the sea," Sai said.

"No! That can't be true!" Mir said as tears started to roll down her eyes.

At that time, the Archangel was hit the engine room which cause the ship to prepare for an emergency landing.

"We have been hit. Prepare for emergency landing at once," Murrue commanded as the crews of the Archangel prepared for another rough landing.

* * *

The two mobile suits were still fighting with all their might. Both were so determined to destroy each other. But, both their mobile suits were low in power. Athrun finally had a plan on how to destroy the Strike.

He trapped the Strike with the Aegis and activated the self-destruct system. Then, Athrun escaped from the cockpit. Kira could tell that something was wrong but when he realized it, everything was too late. The Aegis had self-destructed, leaving only a loud explosion.

* * *

The Archangel had landed at the same island as the Duel and the Buster. They were pointing guns at the two mobile suits. Yzak and Dearka decided to surrender to the Archangel and they raised their arms to surrender.

Just at that time, the explosion was heard. Everyone was shocked, unknown whether who was the one who lost intense battle just now. Even Yzak and Dearka were worried about Athrun.

"Captain, we…have…..lost signal of the Strike," Sai said softly as a loud gasp was heard around the control room.

"Kira! **NO!**" Mir shouted as she was reduced to tears. Losing two good friends in one day was just too much for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue-haired coordinator was standing near the beach watching the explosion. "Goodbye….Kira. Goodbye...Cagalli," Athrun said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Then, he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Ok, I'm pretty sure that sucked as well. You all can tell me if it really really is that bad. I'll accept all critisms and flames although they hurt. But, I don't mind. You can send in good ones too if you think that it is good. I'll be waiting for your news.

And don't worry, I don't think I will kill anyone, unless you guys think it's a great idea or I suddenly thought of another inspiration, I might give it a thought. If all goes as planned, the next one will be when the two main couples reunite just like in the show. But, of course if you guys prefer to have someone to die...then...I'll see what I will do about it. Please review soon if you want to as I want to update this story fast for you all. Till then.


	18. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed and added my story to alerts. I love you all. Keep the reviews coming and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter 18: We Meet Again**

At a place somewhere, the brunette boy whom we all love did not die. He was very much alive. Kira slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings look so different. It somehow looked so peaceful and harmony.

"Kira, you're awake," Lacus said as she approached Kira.

"La….Lacus? Why are you here? Am I dead?" Kira asked as he tried to sit up but his wounds on his body hurts.

"Be careful, Kira. Your wounds haven't completely healed yet. And no, Kira. You're not dead. You're in the Clyne mansion in PLANTs," Lacus said with a slight chuckle as she helped Kira to sit up.

"In PLANTs? How did I get here?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Reverend Paul saw you lying in front of the orphanage which he runs for orphans in Orb. You were hurt quite seriously so he took you here back to me for medical attention. But, Kira, what really happened? Why are you hurt like this?"

"The only thing I remembered was having a battle with Athrun. And then, he tried to kill me with his Aegis. And…..and….CAGALLI! She's dead. Athrun accidentally killed her or something," Kira said as he tried to control his tears.

"Cagalli is dead? Are you sure, Kira? Don't jump into conclusions," Lacus said, genuinely shocked by the news. She was about to cry too since she really love her best friend.

"I…don't…know. I'm so confused. I'm not sure how I feel now. Sad because of my sister or angry because I failed to protect her. And about Athrun, I don't know how he is nor did he survive the battle that day. Why must we fight in the first place anyway?" Kira said as he started to cry again.

Lacus hugged him and tried to console him. She knew that Kira must be feeling really bad right now. "Now, Kira, stop crying. I'm sure the both of them are fine. They must still be alive somewhere out there," Lacus said.

"I hope so, Lacus. I really hope so," Kira said as he calmed down and decided to let his mind to rest for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in an Orb ship, a blue-haired coordinator was just regaining conscious. Just like Kira, he found his surrounding to be completely different and unfamiliar. He thought he had been captured by the Zaft's enemies.

Kisaka had entered the room to find Athrun trying to sit up despite the injuries on his body. Kisaka rushed to his side to help him.

"You should be careful. You're still hurt," Kisaka said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Athrun asked.

"I'm Colonel Kisaka, Cagalli hime and Kira ouji's bodyguard. You're in an Orb ship now. We conducted a search party that day and found you lying on the beach. So, we brought you back to seek for medical treatment," Kisaka said.

"Oh, I see. Why did you save me? You should just have left me to die," Athrun said pessimistically after thinking of what he had done. He had killed Kira and Cagalli. He shouldn't be allowed to live.

"We believe that everyone should have a chance to live. No matter what wrong they might do. Since we are a neutral country, we wouldn't mind helping a Zaft soldier like you," Kisaka said.

"Where's Cagalli? I mean, your princess. Did you found her anywhere?" Athrun anxiously.

"Well…..we did. But….I'm afraid she isn't in a good condition," Kisaka said.

"Can you bring me to see her?" Athrun asked.

"Well…..I…." Kisaka hesitated.

"Please, I beg you," Athrun pleaded.

"Ok, fine. But don't take a long time. The other soldiers might get suspicious," Kisaka said after a big sigh. He knew that this blue-haired guy must be the guy Cagalli was talking about to him.

Kisaka brought Athrun to a room. Athrun opened the door and saw Cagalli lying unconsciously on the bed. She looks really pale and weak. Athrun's heart pained to see her like that.

"She's still unconscious although we had brought her back for quite a few days. We found her in her mobile suit underwater. The medical experts said that it was a miracle that she survived, considering the injuries she suffered," Kisaka said.

"How's her condition? Is it stable?" Athrun asked.

"Well, it is stable but the doctors can't tell when exactly she will be awake. I'll leave you here alone with her," Kisaka said as he left the room.

Athrun slowly walked to Cagalli's side and sat down on the chair beside her bed. He held her hand which seemed to be really cold. Suddenly, tears began to fall down from his eyes.

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry. I'm the one who caused you to be like this. If only I didn't fight you that day, if only I didn't attack you that day, you wouldn't be in this state," Athrun said as he looked at Cagalli fondly.

"Cagalli, I'm such a terrible person. I hurt you like this and I even killed your brother, my best friend. How can I be such a bad guy? I really hope you will forgive me for what I've done. But, if you can't I guess I can understand you," Athrun said sadly while tears continued to roll down his cheek.

"Why must fate treat us like this? Why must it break us apart? Are we really fated to be enemies forever?" Athrun said softly.

"I have to go now. Cagalli, if you heard what I say, please give me a response. Just anything would be fine," Athrun said as he continued to look at Cagalli but she still didn't show any response.

"It's ok, I guess. I hope you would be fine and I hope we will never meet in the battlefield, Cagalli. But, I want to tell you that my feelings for you never changed at all from the beginning. I love you, Cagalli," Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli on her forehead.

After taking one last glance at Cagalli, Athrun walked out of the room. After Athrun left the room, tears rolled down from Cagalli's cheek although she was still unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Archangel, Yzak and Dearka were in the medical bay. They were captured as prisoners but since they were injured, they were temporarily placed in the medical bay.

"Hey, Yzak, do you think Athrun is….um…dead?" Dearka asked.

"Stop saying bad things like that, Dearka. Of course he isn't dead. He's not that stupid to be dead. But, I heard from the crew that Cagalli and Kira are in MIA,"

"Um….what is MIA?" Dearka asked stupidly.

"Don't be stupid, Dearka. MIA stands for missing in action. That means it isn't confirmed whether they are alive or not," Yzak explained.

"Oh, that means, Mir must be feeling really sad right now. She is quite close to those two," Dearka said.

"Well, I guess she is. How long do you think that we will be here anyway?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know. Maybe forever? But, I wouldn't mind. I get to see Mir everyday here," Dearka said.

"I wouldn't mind staying here. The people here are nice unlike what people in PLANTs like to describe them of. But, I'm kind of worried about Shiho. I wonder how she's doing in PLANTs," Yzak said.

"Look like someone is lovesick," Dearka said teasingly while looking at Yzak.

"Stop it, Dearka. Now is not the time to be funny. This war is getting worse as the days go on. I'm really worried how things will turn out," Yzak said.

"Don't worry, Yzak. Shiho is not a little baby. She will know how to take care of herself," Dearka said.

"Well, I sure hope she is fine. Things at PLANTs aren't really good. According to my mother before I came down to Earth, there is a new vice-chairman. I think his name is Gilbert Durandal. He seems to be up to no good," Yzak said.

"Oh, you mean that guy. I think he's the one who suggested the idea of attacking Orb to Chairman Zala. He seems to be wanting to take control of PLANTs," Dearka said.

"Well, I don't know about that. But, if it is true, I'm afraid it will be not good for Athrun if he returns to PLANTs. Who knows what he might ask Athrun to do next," Yzak said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Mir asked as she entered the room. She was delivering food to these guys as usual.

"Hey, Mir, it's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you for a long time," Dearka said.

Mir chuckled. "You just saw me yesterday when I delivered food to his room. Have you forgotten about that?" Mir asked as she placed the trays of food on the table.

"Oh, right. I seem to remember now. It's just nice to see you again," Dearka said as Mir smiled at him. Dearka sure has a silver tongue.

"Mir, have you received any news about Kira or Cagalli? Or maybe about Athrun?" Yzak asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't even know how are they now," Mir said as her faced dropped.

"Aw…don't feel sad. It's ok. You don't look pretty when you're sad like this," Dearka said, trying to console Mir. Mir smiled at him.

"Well then, where is this ship heading to now?" Yzak asked.

"The Archangel is heading to Alaska now, to the military base," Mir said.

"Oh, then what will happen to us? Will we be killed or something?" Dearka asked.

"Don't worry. I think everyone in the Archangel had made a decision to defecate from the Earth Alliance. We are going to be part of a resistance group together with Orb. We will be fighting for peace against both side," Mir said.

"Really, wouldn't that be tough? Would the Earth Alliance allow that to happen?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what happens," Mir said.

* * *

Kira was standing at the balcony at the Clyne mansion. He was enjoying the scenic view of PLANTs. He was also thinking what he should do now. Should he return to Orb or should he return to the Archangel?

"Kira, what are you thinking about?" Lacus asked as she patted Kira's shoulder from behind.

The voice of the pink princess woke Kira up from his thoughts. He turned and saw the princess smiling at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what I should do now," Kira said.

"Really? Have you come to a conclusion?" Lacus asked.

"No. I haven't decided yet. But, what I really want is to stay here with you forever. This place is so harmonious and peaceful," Kira said as he put his arms around Lacus's waist.

"Kira, I wish that could happen as well. But, you know that will never happen. The war is still going on and it's getting worse day by day. Gilbert Durandal has been organizing talks about how naturals and coordinators couldn't live together in peace," Lacus said with a worried expression.

"I guess you are right. The world is becoming more chaotic as the day passes by. I wonder how are the people in the Archangel," Kira said.

"I can help you to get information about that. Do you want me to do so?" Lacus asked.

"Really? You can?" Kira asked.

"Of course. You would be amazed how the members of the Clyne faction is able to gather information about things like this. I'll ask them about it," Lacus said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lacus. You always help me a lot," Kira said.

"I'm glad I'm able to help," Lacus said with a smile. At that time, Shiho approached the both of them from behind.

"Lacus, Kira, I'm sorry to disturb you two," Shiho said.

"It's ok. We weren't really interrupted or anything. Is there anything you want?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, Lacus, Gilbert Durandal wants to see you together with Chairman Zala," Shiho said.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Lacus said as she walked away with Shiho but was stopped by Kira who held her by the arm.

"Lacus, please be careful. That guy doesn't seem to be a good one," Kira said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of myself," Lacus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll protect her, Kira. Don't worry," Shiho said.

"Ok, then. Please be careful, the both of you," Kira said. Lacus and Shiho smiled as they walked away from him.

* * *

"Athrun, are you ready to go? We're sorry we can't bring you back to Orb with us. But, we're going to send you to the Vesalius," Kisaka said.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go," Athrun said as he stood up and started to follow Kisaka.

On the way out of the ship, Athrun passed by the room where Cagalli is resting. He decided to go in for a while.

"Kisaka, can I go in for a while?" Athrun asked.

"Ok, but not too long. The ship is waiting for you," Kisaka said. Athrun nodded his head and went into the room.

He walked to Cagalli's side and held her hand just like that day. "Cagalli, I'm leaving. I hope you will be alright," Athrun said softly. He was about to let go of her hand when he felt her fingers moved.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun looking at her. Athrun was really happy to see her awake but he quickly released her hand, afraid that Cagalli might get the wrong idea.

"Cagalli, you're awake. It looks like you are fine," Athrun said.

"Athrun Zala. It's really nice of you to visit me. Where is Kira?" Cagalli asked as she tried to sit up.

"I….I….killed him," Athrun said softly.

Cagalli froze when he heard that. "What did you say? Can you repeat that?" Cagalli asked, unable to accept what Athrun said.

"I said, I killed him!" Athrun said as he jerked his head up to reveal tears brimming in his eyes.

"No….how could you? How could you kill him? He's your best friend!" Cagalli said as she started to cry.

"He killed Nicol. Nicol was protecting PLANTs. He did not deserve to die! It was a war. He was my enemy at that time!" Athrun said, raising his voice.

"So? Kira was protecting something as well. Does that means he is suppose to die? You killed because someone was killed. Then, you get killed for killing someone. Do you think that will bring peace?" Cagalli said, raising her voice.

Athrun hung his head low. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Cagalli was feeling really sad and he could not forgive himself as well for killing Kira.

"I'm really sorry, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"What are you apologizing for? For killing Kira? For almost killing me? Or for breaking my heart that day when you said those words at Orb?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun did not reply and kept silent. He knew that he had really hurt her. "I guess I should be going now," Athrun said as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute," Cagalli said as he held him by his arm. Athrun turned behind to face her.

Cagalli removed a pendant she was wearing and placed it on Athrun's palm. "This is a Haumea pendant. It will be able to protect its wearer.

"Why? Why are you giving me this?" Athrun asked.

"If you ever meet the old Athrun Zala who does not act blindly and knows exactly what he wants, could you please hand this to him?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun kept silent and turned away. Then, he walked out of the room, holding the pendant in his hand.

"_Athrun, I really hope you find your old self back,"_ Cagalli thought.

* * *

Done. Sorry I couldn't update for two chapters. But, I'm working on the next one. So, don't worry! Anyway, please tell me how you think of this chapter. I would welcome anything at all. As for the next chapter, it will be about Kira returning to PLANTs and the new gundam, Freedom. So, keep on reading and please review if you want to. Till then. 


	19. I'm Going with the Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Ok, here is the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added my story to favourites and alerts. I'm so tired these few days after coming back from outstation. So, if there are any mistakes here, I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter 19: I'm Going with the Freedom**

"I'm home," Lacus said as she and Shiho entered the Clyne mansion. They saw Kira watching the television. Actually, he was watching the news to know more about the condition on Earth.

"You're back. How did the meeting go?" Kira asked with a smile.

"It's really bad. That jerk Durandal actually asked me to convince the citizens of PLANTs that naturals should be killed," Lacus said angrily as she sat down beside Kira.

"Calm down, Lacus. There is no need to get angry over someone like him," Shiho said as she sat down as well.

"Then, what did you two said? Did you agree?" Kira asked.

"Agree? Are you crazy, Kira? There is no way I would agree to anything like that. I'm all for peace between coordinators and naturals. I wouldn't want the war to get worse," Lacus said.

"I knew that you wouldn't agree to it. But, won't he threaten you or harm you if you refuse to cooperate with him?" Kira asked.

"That's true, Lacus. I'm really scared that he will try to harm you or something. He might try to assassinate you since you are going against his intentions," Shiho said.

"There is a possibility of him doing so. But still, I will not give in to him just because of this. What about you, Shiho? Are you going to with the other Zaft team to attack the Earth Alliance?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to do so. But, as a Zaft soldier, I don't think I have much choice. I would have to go," Shiho said.

"Please be careful, Shiho. When are you departing?" Lacus asked.

"I might be going in two days' time. I'm really scared that he might try to harm you while I'm not with you. I think he is just waiting for a perfect opportunity to eliminate you from PLANTs. That's because you have a really big influence here," Shiho said.

"Don't worry, Shiho. I have bodyguards around me all the time. I will be fine. He can't harm me that easily," Lacus said with a smile.

"Yeah. I would protect her as well. I won't let anything happen to her. Don't worry, Shiho," Kira said as he put his arms around Lacus's waist.

"I guess she should be safe with you around. I really hope nothing happens," Shiho said with a smile.

* * *

"Captain, we are almost reaching Alaska. Estimated time to reach is about a day or two more," Sai said after scanning with the radar.

"Ok. Looks like this time, we need to have a good talk with the superiors," Murrue said.

"But, Captain, do you think they will allow us if we want to defecate from the Earth Alliance?" Natarle asked.

"That's very hard to say. But I don't think they will let us got that easily," Murrue said.

"Yeah, I agree. Besides, they might already have treated us as an enemy since we helped Orb that day and we did not attack Zaft just like they ordered," Mu said.

"Looks like we are in quite a big mess. But, we'll just have to act according to the situation," Murrue said. Mu and Natarle nodded their heads.

* * *

"Athrun, we're going back to PLANTs soon. The shuttle will be departing in tomorrow. You are going to receive a medal when we get back for destroying the Strike," Commander Rau said.

When Athrun heard about the Strike being destroyed by him, guilt and pain struck his heart again as he remembered about Kira and what Cagalli said to him the other day.

"I understand sir. After returning to PLANTs, will we have another mission again?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. I haven't received any commands yet," Commander Rau replied.

"Oh, I see. Sir, do you mind me asking something?" Athrun asked.

"Go ahead," Commander Rau answered.

"What do you think of the Chairman's actions about destroying the naturals?" Athrun asked.

"About that, I don't know. If I were given a choice, I don't think they should be destroyed. But, as soldiers, we don't have a choice. Anyone who isn't on our side in the battlefield is our enemy," Commander Rau said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Athrun replied solemnly.

"Well, people have different opinions on things that lead them to have different things they want. It all depends on what an individual want to do and whether they are brave enough to pursue what they want," Commander Rau said as he left Athrun alone.

"_Doing what one wants? But, I don't know what I want. What exactly does my heart desires now?"_ Athrun thought as he was really confused by his thoughts.

* * *

"Kira! I have a really bad news," Lacus said in a panic as she entered Kira's room.

"What is it, Lacus?" Kira asked. Yesterday, Lacus was so calm even when she knew that her life might be threatened by Gilbert Durandal. But, now, she seems so panic.

"I have already received information Da Costa, a member of the Clyne Faction. He said that the Archangel is approaching Alaska soon," Lacus said.

"So? I thought that is their military base? I don't think that would be a problem," Kira said.

"But now, there are quite a number of ships and mobile suits at the border of the military base. They are going to attack the Archangel," Lacus said.

"Why? Why are they going to fight against one of their own?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. They are saying that the Archangel is a traitor since they helped Orb when Zaft attacked. They also did not attack Zaft when the superior ordered them to do so. They are worried that Archangel might defecate from the Earth Alliance," Lacus said.

"How could they do that? That means that, Murrue, Mu, Mir, Sai and everyone on board is in danger," Kira said as he started to get panic as well.

"It seems so. There is no way the Archangel could stand a chance against the Earth Alliance with only Mu being able to pilot the Skygrasper. With you and Cagalli not there to pilot the mobile suit, they will lose for sure," Lacus said.

"Lacus, I have made my decision after thinking for a few days. I am going back to Earth. I'm going to help the Archangel. Then, I will return to Orb," Kira said.

"But, Kira, how could you return? Through a shuttle?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know. But I will find a way somehow. I finally realized what I want. I want to be with you. But, this is not possible until this war ends. So, I am going to end this war. I want to protect the one I care for," Kira said.

Lacus kept silent for a while. Then, she finally thought of an idea. "Kira, follow me. I have just the thing needed for you to fulfill your desires now," Lacus said as she held Kira's hand and headed out with Kira.

She brought Kira to a room and handed him a red Zaft uniform. Kira was really surprised.

"Lacus, why are you giving me this?" Kira asked.

"Just put it on. I'll explain it to you later," Lacus said as she went out of the room and made a phone call. Kira was puzzled by Lacus's actions but still, he heeded her order and changed into the Zaft uniform.

After he was done, he went out of the room and saw Lacus standing there with a smile. "You look really smart in this outfit," Lacus said.

"Lacus, what exactly are you planning to do?" Kira asked.

"Just do what I ask. I can't explain now. Let's go," Lacus said as she brought Kira to the main door of the Clyne mansion.

The doorbell rang just as they reached and Lacus immediately opened the door. They saw Shiho standing at the door.

"Thank god, you could make it, Shiho. I was afraid that you might have gone for your mission already," Lacus said.

"Let's talk later. Get into the car first," Shiho said. Lacus nodded her head and dragged the puzzled Kira into the car.

* * *

Shiho and Lacus were talking in the car with Kira listening to them. "So, Shiho, are you willing to cooperate with what I'm doing now? You do know that if we do this, we would be deem as a traitor to PLANTs," Lacus said.

"Don't worry, Lacus. I have already decided. I've long wanted to defecate from Zaft. I really disagree with what the Chairman and Vice-chairman said about destroying all the naturals. Consider me a part of Clyne faction from now on," Shiho said.

"Thanks, Shiho. You're really a great friend," Lacus said with a smile.

"Wait a minute! What are you all talking about? Why did you drag me out without explaining to me? Do you know I'm feeling like a hostage?" Kira said in frustration after listening to what the two ladies have been talking about without having a clue on his head.

Lacus and Shiho chuckled at Kira's response. "Ok, Kira. I will tell you. We are now going to the Zaft hangar where the new mobile suits are located," Lacus said.

"Zaft's hangar? Mobile suits? Why are we going there?" Kira asked, getting even confused.

"Don't worry. Just trust me. And when you are there, salute all the soldiers," Lacus said.

"Yeah, and don't talk anything stupid. You might get us into trouble," Shiho said.

Kira was now even confused but he just decided to heed what the two of them told him to do.

* * *

Once they reached the Orb hangar, the three of them headed in. Along the way, Shiho saluted all the soldiers they met with Kira following what she did. Finally, the reached a room where there are two soldiers standing outside, guarding the door.

"Open the door. The Princess would like to see the mobile suit. We are her bodyguards," Shiho said firmly.

"Yes, Madam," the soldiers said as they opened the door with a special key card.

"You may go now. Wait for us outside," Shiho said. The two soldiers looked at each other in puzzlement but they still heeded her orders.

After the two soldiers were gone, Shiho turned to Kira and Lacus. "Ok, quick get in, the both of you. Da Costa said he would open the gate for the mobile suit to launch out," Shiho said.

"Aren't you coming in as well, Shiho?" Kira asked.

"No, I'll take guard of things here. Now, please be quick," Shiho said.

"Ok, thanks Shiho," Lacus said as she and Kira were about to go in.

"Oh, and Kira. When you see Yzak down there, please tell him to take care of himself," Shiho said.

Kira smiled and nodded his head. Then, he and Lacus went into the room.

* * *

Kira Yamato Athha was really shocked to see the gigantic machine in front of him. It had the same design just like that Strike and it looked really cool and powerful.

"This is the Freedom. One of the three mobile suits that were newly built in PLANTs. This mobile suit is really powerful and high in speed. When, you put it in full speed, this mobile suit can move really fast that none other ships or machine will be able to pursue it," Lacus said.

"But, Lacus, why did you bring me here? Don't tell me, you want me to….."

"Yes, Kira. Now, listen, pilot this mobile suit back to Earth and help the Archangel and Orb. They need you to stop this war. And you need the Freedom to do so," Lacus said.

"But, Lacus, won't you be in trouble if I pilot this mobile suit away?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I already have other plans. I am going to join the resistance group just like Orb and Archangel are intending to do. I am going to stop this war," Lacus said.

"Lacus…." Kira said.

"Don't look at me with that expression. I'm going to be all right. Kira, please pilot the Freedom now. We don't have much time. The other soldiers are going to suspect us," Lacus said.

Kira suddenly pulled Lacus to an embrace. Lacus who was initially shocked, smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks for what you've done for me. Please be careful," Kira said.

"I will, Kira. And take care yourself too," Lacus said. Then, Kira broke free of the hug and got into the cockpit of the Freedom.

He activated the machine and adjusted all the settings. "It's me, Da Costa here. Kira Yamato Athha, are you ready? I will open the gate now," a voice said from inside of the mobile suit.

"Yes, I am. Please open the gates," Kira said. He took one last glance at Lacus who was smiling at him. He smiled back at the pink princess.

"Kira Yamato Athha, Freedom, launching," Kira said as the mobile suit launched into the sky.

* * *

The Freedom was going out of PLANTs border and he was stopped by Zaft soldiers who were patrolling at the area.

"What is that? Is it a mobile suit?" one of the soldiers asked.

"No way. It's too fast," the other soldier said.

"Attention to the pilot of the unknown machine. Please stop at once," one of the soldiers said.

"_I'm really sorry. But, I can't let Lacus down,"_ Kira thought. The Freedom took out its laser gun and destroyed the two other Gins, taking care not to hit the critical part. Then, it headed out in its full speed.

* * *

Athrun was in the shuttle together with Commander Rau. They were heading back to PLANTs. Athrun was busy staring out in space, thinking of what Cagalli said about what he wanted in life.

Just as he was busy daydreaming, he suddenly saw a mobile suit, passing in front of him. Athrun was really shocked of what he seen. The mobile suit was incredibly fast and it looks just like the Strike which reminded him of Kira.

"_What exactly was that thing? Who is piloting it?"_ Athrun thought.

"Athrun, are you okay? You seem distracted by something," Rau said.

"I'm fine sir," Athrun lied as his thoughts was still at the mobile suit he just saw a while ago.

* * *

"Captain, there are many ships ahead of us. They are of the military base," Sai said.

"It doesn't look like they are welcoming us. Well, I better go and prepare," Mu said as he went out of the control room.

"Captain, the Earth Alliance is requesting a connection with us," Mir said.

"Ok, please establish a connection," Murrue said. Mir nodded her head and started typing to establish a connection.

"Archangel, you are being deemed as a traitor to the Earth Alliance for not following orders of the superiors. If you wish to surrender, please fire a signal flare. We shall then, take over the Archangel," said one of the superiors.

Murrue looked over at Natarle and the rest of the crews. They all nodded their heads as if they agreed on what Murrue was thinking.

"Sorry, but we shall not do so. The reason the Archangel return is to inform all of you that we are going to defecate from the Earth Alliance. From now on, the Archangel is no longer part of the Earth Alliance but a member of the resistance group."

"How dare you? Fine, then we shall treat you as an enemy," the superior said as he closed the connection. Then, the Earth Alliance started to launch missiles at the Archangel.

"Let's do it, Archangel. Dodge all the missiles," Murrue commanded. The Archangel managed to dodge all the missiles and started to fire their missiles as well.

The Archangel was in a big disadvantage since they did not have any mobile suits to attack except the Skygrasper. And, the Archangel was hit as well. It looks like they can't hang on if it continues.

"Captain, this is really bad. The Archangel might be destroyed if this continues," Natarle said.

"Let's not give up no matter what happens. Longhengrins, fire!" Murrue said as the Archangel continued its battle.

* * *

The Archangel could not hold on any longer as time passes by. They were terribly outnumbered. Just then, the ship was about to be shot by one of the mobile suits of the Earth Alliance. The mobile suit was very near and could not be dodged in time.

Suddenly, a beam of laser came from above and destroyed the gun of the mobile suit. Everyone was so shocked.

"Captain, there is something approaching. It seems like a mobile suit. But, it's too fast to be one," Sai said.

"_Who could it be? Is that person an ally or an enemy?"_ Murrue thought.

The mobile suit of the Earth Alliance still did not give up. It took out another one of the guns and aimed at the Archangel again.

But, this time, the Freedom shot the mobile suit and destroyed it with it's laser sword. Everyone was so shocked to see the mobile suit in front of them. It was really fast and powerful.

"Captain Ramius, this is me, Kira! Can you hear me?" Kira said as his face appeared in the screen of the Archangel.

Everyone on the Archangel was shocked to see Kira still alive. "Kira! You're still alive," Mir said with a smile as her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Kira, is that really you? Why are you in a Zaft uniform?" Murrue asked.

"There is no time to explain. Please dive underwater and escape now. Head for Orb and we shall talk there. Please hurry up. I will take care of things here," Kira said.

"Ok, I understand. Please be careful," Murrue said.

Kira nodded his head and closed the connection. "Archangel, dive underwater and head for Orb now," Murrue commanded.

"Yes, Captain," Natarle said.

"Damn it, the Archangel is going to escape by diving underwater. Attack it at once," Azrael, the commander of the Earth Alliance ordered.

The Earth Alliance started to attack the Archangel to prevent it from escaping but all the missiles were destroyed by the Freedom's multiples laser guns. Then, the Freedom continued to destroy all the ship so that they can't launch any more missiles.

"That guy is good. Where is he from anyway?" one of the soldiers said as it attacked the Freedom but was dodged easily by the Freedom's speed and was attacked back.

After the Archangel was completely underwater and unable to be seen from above, the Freedom stopped attacking.

"Alright, I'll get out of here," Kira said. He piloted the Freedom at full speed to escape from the battlefield. The other machines could not catch up with him as it was too fast.

"It's ok. Just wait and watch. I will definitely destroy the Archangel and that unknown mobile suit," Azrael said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

After Kira had checked on his radar that there were no other machines following him, he gave huge sigh of relief. It looks like Lacus was right. The Freedom was indeed incomparable in speed.

"_Lacus, I won't let you down. Please be careful PLANTs,"_ Kira thought as the Freedom headed towards Orb.

* * *

"Athrun, I have received a very shocking news from the Vice-Chairman," Commander Rau said to Athrun on the shuttle.

"What is it, commander?" Athrun asked, still thinking of the mysterious and fast mobile suit he had seen earlier.

"It looks like Lacus hime and Ensign Hahnenfuss have been declared as traitors to PLANTs," Commander Rau said.

Athrun's eyes widened in surprised. _"Lacus? Shiho? What exactly happened?"_ Athrun thought.

* * *

I know that there might be mistakes here and there. I'm really sorry. Please leave a review if you want to and tell me what is wrong with this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be when Cagalli goes to PLANTs to save her best friend. And she meets Athrun again who seems to be her enemy...again. I will try to update soon. Till then. 


	20. My Best Friend is in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

I thought I would upload a chapter just before Christmas so here it is. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that this chapter is good enough for everyone. Pardon the bad grammar and spelling though. And Merry Christmas soon to be!

**

* * *

Chapter 20: My Best Friend is in Trouble**

The Archangel and the Freedom had finally reached Orb after the battle at Alaska. The Archangel ported at the Orb's dock near Orb's hangar. There, many battleships were repaired and mechanics were busy doing maintenance work. The Freedom landed at Orb's Hangar.

As Kira got down from the Freedom, he was surrounded by many familiar people who seemed really happy to see him. Kira smiled. He missed these people a lot when he was up in PLANTs. He saw Lord Uzumi smiling at him.

"Father, I've come back," Kira said as he walked towards his father.

Lord Uzumi smiled and opened his arms widely for a hug. Kira ran to his father and hugged him tightly. "Father, I missed you," Kira said.

"I missed you too, son. It's good that you're safe. I was so worried when they said that you might be dead," Lord Uzumi said.

Kira broke free of the hug and smiled at his father. "Kira, I can't believe it, you're still alive," Mir said with tears brimming in her eyes. Kira turned around and saw Yzak, Dearka and Mir standing behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, guys. I'm glad to see you again. How did you two get here?" Kira asked, a little shocked after seeing Yzak and Dearka.

"It's a long story. But, we are glad that you're ok," Yzak said.

"Yeah, Mir was really upset when they announced that you were on the MIA. But, why are you in a Zaft uniform? Are you a Zaft soldier now?" Dearka asked.

"No, about this, it's a long story too. I'll tell you guys later about that," Kira said with a smile.

"Kira, there is someone who really wants to meet you and I'm sure you would like to meet that person as well," Lord Uzumi said as he patted Kira's shoulder. Kira turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the person standing behind his father.

"Ca…..Ca…Cagalli?" Kira said in shock.

"Kira," Cagalli said as she ran and hugged Kira who seemed a little shock to see Cagalli in one piece. He thought Cagalli was dead after that incident the other day.

"Cagalli, you're ok. You're not dead yet," Kira said with a smile.

"So are you. I thought you were killed or something," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry, I won't die that easily. I'm Kira Yamato Athha, remember?" Kira said, jokingly as he broke free of the hug.

"But, why are you in a Zaft uniform? And what's with this mobile suit? Have you been to PLANTs? Did you saw Lacus? Did you…."

"Whoa, take it easy, baby sister. I'll tell you all about it. Let's go to a place where we can talk," Kira said.

"Who are you calling baby sister? I'm only younger than you by a few minutes," Cagalli snapped back angrily. Kira chuckled at his sister's response. Then, he turned to Mir, Yzak and Dearka.

"Let's go, you guys. I'll fill you in with the details and answer all your questions," Kira said. Mir, Dearka and Yzak nodded their heads. Then, they followed the twins to a place where they can talk in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at PLANTs, Athrun had rushed into his father's office once he landed on PLANTs. He wanted to know what was happening at PLANTs and why was Lacus and Shiho were deemed as traitors of PLANTs.

"Father," Athrun said as he opened his father's office door. He saw his father together with Vice-Chairman Durandal. Athrun immediately regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were here," Athrun said while bowing his head.

"It's ok, Athrun. We were just going to call you here," Gilbert said.

"Call me? Why? Do you want me to do something again?" Athrun asked, praying that he won't be asked to do something bad again just like the one at Orb.

"Yes, Athrun. There is something we want you to do. As you know, Lacus hime and Ensign Hahnenfuss are already deemed as traitors to PLANTs," Patrick said.

"They are traitors to PLANTs? But, why? What did they do wrong?" Athrun asked with a confused look on his face.

"They helped an unknown enemy to steal the Freedom from PLANTs. They were the ones who opened the door to the mobile suit room and they helped the enemy to escape," Patrick said.

"What? That's impossible. Lacus and Shiho wouldn't do that," Athrun said.

"I suggest that you watch this, Athrun. I believe it will be a concrete proof," Gilbert said. He switched on a video that showed Lacus, Shiho and Kira entering the mobile suit room the other day but Kira's face was not shown. Athrun was shocked to watch the video. He did not believe his eyes.

"There must be some mistake. I'm sure they have their reasons for doing so," Athrun said.

"Athrun Zala, you must understand that what they have committed is a really serious crime. I believe that this alone is enough to make them traitors to PLANTs," Gilbert said in a commanding tone.

Athrun kept quiet. He did not dare to talk back. After all, the two people standing there in front of him were his superiors. And he was in this room as a soldier. So, he could not talk back to his superiors.

"Athrun, I know that this is hard for you to accept. We were all shocked by it as well. But, this is a fact. And you must accept it," Patrick said.

"I'm sorry, sir. What is the task you want me to do?" Athrun asked.

"As you know, Lacus is already a traitor and the citizens were shocked when we told them that. Lacus's influence is huge in PLANTs. So, your job is…." Gilbert stopped in his tracks.

"_Please don't ask me to kill Lacus. Please don't ask me to kill Lacus,"_ Athrun repeated over and over again in his mind.

"Kill Lacus Clyne," Gilbert said. Athrun widened his eyes in surprise. He was just given another order to kill someone who is close to him, again.

"But, as you said, Lacus have a big impact in PLANTs. The citizens will be angry or even rebel if we kill Lacus just like that without giving her a chance to explain herself," Athrun said, trying to change Patrick and Gilbert's minds.

"Don't worry about that, Athrun. I've got it all sorted out. Let her enter," Gilbert said to the intercom.

Athrun was really puzzled. What did Gilbert meant when he said that he has everything sorted out. At that time, a pink-coloured hair girl entered the room with sickening smile on her face.

"Meer? What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Correction, Athrun. She is not Meer Campbell. Call her Princess Lacus Clyne," Gilbert said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh, you meant that you, Lacus and Shiho secretly stole the Freedom from the Zaft mobile hangar," Mir said as she nodded her head. Kira had been telling everyone what happened while he was up there in PLANTs.

"Yeah, and Shiho asked me to tell you to take care of yourself, Yzak," Kira said with a smile.

Yzak blushed while Dearka nudged him playfully at his shoulders. "Then, how is she at PLANTs? Is she in danger or something?" Yzak asked.

"Well, I guess she should be fine. She and Lacus had decided to fight back against Chairman Zala and Vice-Chairman Durandal. They are going to join the resistance group just like Orb and the Archangel," Kira said.

"Kira, if Lacus and Shiho helped you to escape with the Freedom, won't they be deemed as a traitor to PLANTs?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, yeah. I think so. But, they should be ok. They won't assassinate the princess and the ensign without giving them chance to explain themselves, right?" Kira asked in an uncertain tone.

"Kira, you idiot! Lacus and Shiho are probably in danger now. That jerk Durandal probably took this opportunity to eliminate Lacus and Shiho from PLANTs since they both could pose a threat to him," Cagalli said as she hit Kira on his head.

"Then, what should we do? I'm going back to PLANTs to rescue them both," Kira said as he stood up. But Cagalli held his hand and made him sit back again.

"If you go back to PLANTs, you might not be able to come back safely too. Security must be tight there since they probably thought that you would be back to rescue Lacus and Shiho," Cagalli said.

"Then, what should we do? Just sit here and let them be in danger?" Kira asked.

"I'll go to PLANTs myself. I will take a shuttle to get there. They shouldn't suspect me that way," Cagalli said.

"But, Cagalli, won't it be dangerous if you go there alone? What if you got caught as well?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, at least let one of us go with you," Mir said.

"No, you must all stay here in Orb. The Earth Alliance had been forcing us to sign a treaty with them. They might attack Orb if we refuse. You all should stay here and defend Orb," Cagalli said.

"Ok, then. If you made a decision, then I guess I can't stop you. But, please be careful, Cagalli," Kira said.

"Don't worry. Have some faith in me. I won't let anything happen to Lacus and Shiho. I'll depart to PLANTs with the fastest shuttle now. I should arrive there in two hours. I'll keep you informed if something happens," Cagalli said.

"Ok, I tell you if something happens here as well," Kira said. Cagalli nodded her head and went out of the room to make preparations to go to PLANTs.

* * *

The shuttle to PLANTs took about two hours. Once Cagalli got down from the shuttle, she immediately phoned Lacus to know where her best friend is hiding. Lacus gave her instructions to go to an old concert hall where she used to have her concerts at.

As Cagalli went inside the concert hall, she noticed that it was empty inside. She was afraid that there might be soldiers around or Lacus might have been caught already. She mustered all her courage and walked in.

"Hello! Is there anybody here?" Cagalli shouted out loudly.

"Cagalli, you're here," Lacus said. Cagalli turned around and saw her best friend in one piece. She felt really relieved.

"Lacus, you're alright. Where is Shiho?" Cagalli asked as she ran towards her best friend.

"Shiho is with the other members of the Clyne faction. She is fine too," Lacus said with a smile.

"Thank goodness for that. I was so worried when Kira came back to Orb and told me what he did," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for another person to come," Lacus said.

"Another person? Who is that?"

"I'm waiting for Athrun Zala, son of Chairman Zala," Lacus said with a smile.

* * *

Athrun had received a letter from Lacus asking him to meet her at the old concert hall. Athrun burnt the letter after reading it to ensure that nobody else could read the letter. Then, Athrun drove his car and headed for the old concert hall. But little did the blue-haired coordinator know that he was being followed by a group of people under the command of Gilbert Durandal.

Athrun opened the door of the concert hall and saw Lacus standing on the stage. Athrun looked around him and realized that Lacus was all alone. But, he found that it was strange as the members of the Clyne Faction would never allow the princess to be alone.

"Athrun, you've finally arrived. I knew you would be here," Lacus said with a smile.

Athrun approached the girl, holding a gun in his hand. He had to be wary in case there was a trap. "Lacus, why did you do those things? Do you really intend to be a traitor to PLANTs?" Athrun asked.

"I'm not a traitor to PLANTs, Athrun. I merely helped Kira to escape from PLANTs and help him to stop this war," Lacus said.

"Kira? Kira Yamato Athha?" Athrun asked in uncertainty.

"Yes, Kira Yamato Athha, the prince of Orb," Lacus said.

"That's impossible. Kira is dead. I killed him," Athrun said.

"That's what you thought. Kira isn't dead. He is very much alive. I saved him and helped him to return Earth," Lacus said with a smile.

"But, Lacus, you know that you are now deemed as traitor to PLANTs. How could you let Kira pilot the Freedom away?" Athrun asked as he pointed the gun at Lacus.

Lacus was a little shocked but still she kept calm. "Athrun, you really are a good soldier. I know that you are ordered to kill or capture me right now by your father and Durandal," Lacus said.

"If you know that I was asked to do so, why did you ask me to come here, anyway?"

"Because, I know that you wouldn't kill me. If you really want to kill me, I will stand here and let you kill me now. Pull the trigger then, Athrun Zala," Lacus said.

Athrun's gun was still pointed at Lacus. He moved a step towards Lacus. But, suddenly, there was a gunshot from above which made Lacus and Athrun stepped behind. Cagalli jumped down from above and landed perfectly.

"Cagalli, why are you here?" Athrun asked with the gun still pointing at the two.

"I'm here to save Lacus of course. Do you think I will let you kill Lacus just like that?" Cagalli said as she pointed the gun at Athrun.

"Cagalli, stop it. Put down the gun. You too, Athrun," Lacus said. She didn't want to see the two acting like enemies because of her. But still, Athrun and Cagalli did not put down their gun.

"Cant' you two understand what I say? **PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS**," Lacus said as she changed into her scary mode. Both Cagalli and Athrun put down their guns in fear. Lacus is really scary when she turns into the scary mode.

"Good, now let's have a nice talk," Lacus said as she returned to the sweet self. Both Cagalli and Athrun sweat dropped. Lacus sure can change her mode really fast.

"Athrun, I want you to return back with us. Join us in the resistance group to stop this war," Lacus said.

Athrun kept quiet. "Athrun, I really hope you would be on the same side as us. I don't want to fight you anymore like this. Why don't you join us instead?" Cagalli asked.

"But…But, what about my father? I'm his only son. I can't go against him like this," Athrun said.

"So? You would rather be a puppet to him and Durandal? Athrun, what do you really want to do? What is it that your heart desires?" Cagalli asked.

"I….I….don't know," Athrun replied. He wanted to join the resistance group but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Athrun, come with us. Come back with me to Orb and stop this war," Cagalli said with a smile as she held out her hand towards Athrun. Athrun looked up and saw Cagalli smiling at him. This was the first time he had seen her smile since the day they met at Orb.

Before Athrun could give his reply, suddenly, the door was barged open and a group of soldiers appeared. Cagalli and Lacus were shocked. Cagalli took her gun and prepared to defend herself and Lacus. Athrun was shocked too. He did not tell anyone. How did they know he was here?

All the soldiers aimed their guns at Lacus and Cagalli. Cagalli took her gun and aimed back. Rae suddenly appeared with the group of soldiers.

"Arrest those two at once. Capture them alive or dead," Rae commanded.

"Wait a minute, how could you kill the Princess of PLANTs without giving her chance to explain herself? How could you treat the Princess like that?" Cagalli asked.

"She isn't a princess. She is a fake. She is Meer Campbell. The real princess is over here," Meer said as she entered the room with a smug look on her face.

Cagalli and Lacus were shocked. How could Meer claim that Lacus was a fake? And why was she suddenly a princess?

"How could you say that? You're the fake one yourself," Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry Miss Cagalli, but it looks like you have been fooled too. The girl beside you pretended that she was me and helped an enemy to escape. She should be arrested for being a traitor to PLANTs," Meer said.

"You're lying. Why do you want my identity so much? You know that you are Meer Campbell and I'm Lacus Clyne. Did Durandal ask you to do so?" Lacus asked in a firm voice.

"What are you talking about, you imposter. Fine, if all of you here do not believe me, you may ask my ex-fiancé, Athrun Zala, who is the real Lacus. I'm sure he knows which one is the real one, right Athrun?" Meer asked as she turned at Athrun.

Cagalli and Lacus turned to look at him as well. They were all expecting an answer from him. Athrun hung his head low and kept silent.

"Athrun, tell them who the real Lacus Clyne is. Hurry up!" Cagalli said.

"The real Lacus Clyne is her," Athrun said as he pointed to Meer. Meer smiled in satisfaction while Lacus and Cagalli were too shocked for words.

"What did you just say, Athrun Zala?" Cagalli asked.

"I said that the girl standing beside you is the fake one. She is Meer Campbell," Athrun said.

"Now that you know who is the fake one, soldiers of Zaft, capture Meer Campbell and Cagalli Yula Athha now. Spare Miss Cagalli because we will send her back to Orb. But, for Miss Meer, capture her alive or dead," Meer commanded.

Cagalli took Lacus's hand and began to run for cover as the soldiers started to shoot at the both of them. Cagalli shot back at them as well but they were outnumbered. Just at that time, members of the Clyne faction appeared along with Da Costa. They helped Cagalli and Lacus to defeat the Zaft soldiers.

"Da Costa, bring Lacus away from here first," Cagalli said.

"But, what about you? You will be in danger if you remain here," Lacus said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Cagalli said as she eyed Meer Campbell who was unguarded at that time.

Cagalli ran towards Meer and took down both of the soldiers near her. Then, she wrapped her arm around Meer' neck and pointed her gun at Meer's head.

"Zaft soldiers, stop attacking now and retreat. I have the princess at my hand now. Retreat or I will not hesitate to kill her," Cagalli said firmly.

Both Rae and Athrun were quite hesitant. They knew that the girl was a fake. So, they did not know whether they should retreat or not.

"Can't you hear what I say? Isn't she the princess? If she is, then, shouldn't you treat her as a prized possession or something? Or maybe, she isn't the princess after all," Cagalli said with a smirk on her face.

"Zaft soldiers please retreat at once," Athrun commanded. "But, Athrun, they will get away," Rae protested. "Isn't the princess's life more important? We can't let her die here, right?" Athrun said. Rae knew what Athrun said was true. "Zaft soldiers, put down you guns and step back," Rae said. The soldiers did what they were told.

Cagalli, Lacus and the rest of the Clyne faction slowly headed for the exit. Cagalli was still taking Meer in custody.

"Don't you dare to follow or I will pull the trigger at once. Let only Athrun Zala to follow since I need someone to bring the princess back," Cagalli said.

Athrun followed Cagalli and headed out to the exit. Lacus and Da Costa got into a car which was prepared by the Clyne Faction. Lacus nodded her head at Cagalli, signaling the blonde to come with her. Cagalli nodded her head and turned back at Athrun.

"Athrun, you disappoint me again. I never thought you would do that," Cagalli said.

"I don't have any choice, do I? I have to follow the orders given."

"It seems like you still haven't found back the old Athrun Zala. Here, take your **BELOVED **princess back," Cagalli said as she released Meer and pushed her towards Athrun. Athrun managed to catch her before she falls.

"Aren't you afraid that I might kill you here?" Athrun asked as he pointed the gun at Cagalli.

"I believe the question will be, would you, Athrun Zala, pull the trigger to take my life?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun kept quiet. He did not pull the trigger but still, the gun was still pointed at Cagalli. Cagalli let a small smile. "I knew what the answer would be. Goodbye, Athrun," Cagalli said as she walked away from Athrun and Meer and got inside the car.

Athrun watched as the car drove away from him. _"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I'm really sorry,"_ Athrun thought as he put down the gun. He knew that he must make a really important decision now, to be in Zaft and betray his feelings or to be in the resistance group and to betray his father.

* * *

Ok, that was really bad, wasn't it? Well, tell me what you think and please review. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. I don't know what will happen in the next chapter so I can't promise you anything. But, maybe Cagalli will get a new mobile suit from Lacus. Well, it all depends. Please leave me a review and I hope you enjoyed reading. Till then. 


	21. Fly Above the Sky, Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm actually glad someone out there likes this story. Haha. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this too. Pardon the mistakes though.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fly Above the Sky, Spirit **

After escaping from the Zaft soldiers, Cagalli and Lacus arrived at a battleship that was very well hidden in PLANTs.

"Where are we, Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"We're at a ship called the Eternal," Lacus replied.

"Eternal? Wow, this ship is so cool. But what if Zaft finds out about this? Wouldn't they take the ship away for their own use?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't worry, this ship is very well hidden. No one can find out about it other than the members of the Clyne faction. This ship was meant for me to go to battle in case something like this happens," Lacus said.

Just at that time, Lacus's cell phone rang. Lacus answered it. "Hello, this is Lacus Clyne," Lacus said politely.

"Lacus, this is Kira. Something bad has happened. Is Cagalli there with you?" Kira asked through the phone.

"Yeah, she's here with me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"The Earth Alliance is going to send some of their armies to attack Orb if Orb refuses to sign the treaty."

"What? How could they do that? What are you all going to do now?" Lacus asked.

"Father and the other representatives are discussing over this matter now. But, they seem to agree that they will not sign the treaty."

"But won't that mean that Orb is going to battle with the Earth Alliance?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, I guess so. There seems to be no other way. Can you please tell Cagalli about this? I think she ought to know," Kira said.

"Ok, I will. Be careful, Kira," Lacus said.

"Ok, bye, Lacus," Kira said as he hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked. "It's Kira," Lacus replied. "What did he say? Did something happen at Orb?" Cagalli asked anxiously.

"The Earth Alliance is going to send some of its armies to attack Orb if Orb refuses to sign the treaty," Lacus said.

"That means…Orb is in danger now?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, your father and the other representatives have agreed not to sign the treaty. That means that Orb will have to face the battle with the Earth Alliance."

"I have to go back to Orb. I'm going back at once," Cagalli said.

"Wait a minute, Cagalli. It's very dangerous of you go back there just like that. If the Earth Alliance spot you in a shuttle, they might keep you as a hostage to threaten Orb," Lacus said.

"Then, what do you expect me to do? You don't expect me to stay here and watch Orb being in trouble?" Cagalli said.

"Well, I think I have just the thing you need. I've been wanting to hand it to you. Come with me," Lacus said with a smile. She held Cagalli's hand to bring her to a place. Cagalli followed her best friend, wondering where is Lacus bringing her.

* * *

Lacus brought Cagalli to the machinery room at the Eternal. "Hi, Lacus. Hi, Cagalli. Glad to see the both of you safe and sound," Shiho said as she saw the two entering the room.

"Hi, Shiho. How's everything here? Can I go in and show Cagalli that 'thing'?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, you can. I believe it is alright," Shiho said. "Wait a minute, you two. What exactly are you two talking about?" Cagalli asked in puzzlement.

"Well, you'll see. Please help me to take care of things here, Shiho," Lacus said.

"Yes, Commander Clyne," Shiho said with a smile.

Then, Lacus typed in a password when they reached a door. The door opened which revealed something that was really amazing in Cagalli's point of view.

"Lacus, what is this?" Cagalli asked, amazed by the mobile suit in front of her as she walked into the room to have a better view. The mobile suit was white and red in colour.

Lacus let out a slight chuckle and walked in the room as well. "This is a mobile suit, Cagalli. It is the Spirit," Lacus said.

"Spirit? Isn't that the name of the stall where we bought our friendship bracelet?"

"Yes, that's why I named it that way. This mobile suit is for you, Cagalli. This is my token of friendship for you," Lacus said with a smile.

"But, Lacus, I can't take this thing. It looks so mighty and powerful. You'll get into further trouble if I took it away. Zaft will try to kill you even more," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry about that, Cagalli. This mobile suit was built without Zaft knowing. I had it built secretly in the same time as the Freedom and the Justice," Lacus said with a smile.

"But, Lacus, I can't accept it. I…"

"Cagalli, I know that this mobile suit will suit you very well. It will also help you to defend Orb with Kira and stop this war. The three mobile suits, the Freedom, Justice and Sprit were built at the same time. Each were as powerful as the other but are slightly better in certain aspects," Lacus said.

"Certain aspects? What do you mean by that, Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"The Freedom which is piloted by Kira is better in speed. It is the fastest mobile suit ever built. The Justice that is at the Zaft hangar has better offense. Its laser gun and sword are more powerful and has a better aiming. The Spirit on the other hand is better in defense. Its armor is very strong and this mobile suit will not get damaged easily," Lacus said.

"Lacus, do you really think it's ok if I pilot this thing? I'm not really sure about that."

"Cagalli, have faith in yourself. I believe you can do. Pilot this thing back to Orb and help Kira to defend Orb," Lacus said to assure Cagalli.

"Ok, Lacus. I will pilot the Spirit and return to Orb. Thank you very much, Lacus," Cagalli said as she hugged her best friend.

"You're welcome. Just make sure not to get hurt or I will blame myself for letting you pilot this thing," Lacus said.

"Aren't you coming back with me, Lacus?" Cagalli asked, as she broke free of the hug.

"No, I'm staying here at the Eternal for a while longer. When the time is right, we can gather at the moon base which is the headquarters for the Clyne faction," Lacus said.

"Ok, please be careful, Lacus," Cagalli said as she went inside the cockpit of the Spirit.

"I will. Please take care of yourself too," Lacus said with a smile as she waved at Cagalli. Cagalli smiled and showed her a thumbs-up sign with a wink. Then, she closed the door of the cockpit.

Cagalli adjusted some settings for the Spirit. "This is Shiho Hahnenfuss here. Cagalli, can you hear me?" Shiho's voice came through the intercom.

"Yes, I can hear you," Cagalli said. "Ok, Cagalli. Systems all green. The Spirit is ready for take off. Take care, Cagalli," Shiho said.

"I will. Take care of yourself as well. And by the way, Yzak asked you to be careful as well," Cagalli said with a smile.

Shiho blushed but she quickly regained composure. "The gate is open. You may launch any time from now," Shiho said.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Spirit, launching," and after Cagalli said those words, the Spirit launched into the space, heading for Orb.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun had been thinking in his room since Cagalli and Lacus asked him to join the resistance group. After thinking for such a long time, the blue-haired coordinator had finally made a decision.

He knocked on his father's office door before entering. Once he entered, he saw Durandal together with his father. Athrun had already expected this. His father seems to be always listening to Durandal's words.

"Chairman Zala, Vice-Chairman Durandal," Athrun said as he saluted his two superiors.

"Athrun, we have a task for you," Patrick said.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"We want you to pilot the Justice and retrieve the Freedom. If it is failed to be retrieved, you may destroy it," Durandal said.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Athrun said in a firm voice.

"And, there is one more thing. We have spotted an unknown mobile suit. Here, you may watch this footage," Durandal said as he switched on a video.

The video shows scene of the Spirit while it was trying to pass the border of PLANTs. It had managed to destroy the mobile suits belonging to the Zaft military in a few seconds.

"This video footage had been taken in at PLANTs's border. As you can see, this mobile suit is really powerful and may become a threat to Zaft. We think that this mobile suit is built at the same time as the Freedom and the Justice by Lacus Clyne," Durandal said.

"_Lacus built it? That means that…Cagalli might be piloting it,"_ Athrun thought.

"We want you to persuade the pilot to join Zaft. If the pilot refuses, destroy the mobile suit," Durandal said.

"Yes, I understand. Is there anything else?" Athrun asked.

"Here, take this. It is the pass to gain access to the Justice. You are to depart with the Justice in two days time," Patrick said as he handed a type of identity card to Athrun.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it, Athrun?" Patrick replied.

"Do you really think that the purpose of this war is to annihilate all the Naturals in the world? Do you really want to destroy every natural?"

"Of course. Coordinators and naturals are not meant to exist together," Durandal said.

"I'm sorry, but if it's possible, I would like to hear the Chairman's answer," Athrun said while looking at his father.

Patrick kept silent for a while. He finally took a deep breath and replied. "Yes, Athrun. My opinion is same as the Vice-Chairman," Durandal said.

"Oh really, I understand then, Chairman. If there is nothing else, I would like to take my leave," Athrun said and he saluted his superiors. Then, he exited the room.

* * *

Back at Orb, a battle was taking place between the Earth Alliance and Orb. The Freedom and the Archangel were fighting to defend Orb. Kira was fighting against two mobile suits from the Earth Alliance, Forbidden and Calamity.

He was having a very tough time, as the two mobile suits were quite powerful. Whenever Kira tried to focus his attack on one of the mobile suit, the other one will attack him from behind, causing the Freedom to dodge.

"Damn, if this continues, I won't be able to defeat these two mobile suits. Then, Orb will be in trouble," Kira thought.

He continued to fight the two mobile suits while trying to destroy the other battle ships which were trying to attack Orb. Just when Kira was busy destroying the battle ships, one of the Earth Alliance's mobile suits threw a spinning blade at Kira.

Just as the blade was about to hit the Freedom, a beam of laser destroyed it. Kira turned around and saw an unknown mobile suit approaching him. He was really confused, as he did not know whether the person is an ally or an enemy.

"Kira you idiot! Watch your back!" Cagalli said to Kira as the Spirit established a connection with the Freedom.

Kira was shocked to hear Cagalli's voice but he turned behind and shielded himself from the beam of laser coming from the enemy.

"Cagalli, is that you in the mobile suit? What are you doing in it?" Kira asked.

"Piloting it of course, you dummy. I want to defend Orb as well," Cagalli replied while trying to shoot down the other machines approaching Orb.

"But, where did you get this thing? Did you steal it from Zaft?" Kira asked while he was busy in action as well.

"I'll tell you later. Meanwhile, let's just defeat these mobile suits," Cagalli replied. Kira nodded his head. Then, the two twins each took on one mobile suit.

It was just a matter of time before the two mobile suits were out of energy. The Freedom and the Spirit were not out of energy as both of the mobile suits were nuclear generated. After the two mobile suits returned back to their ships, the Freedom and the Spirit took this opportunity to destroy some of the battle ship.

"Commander Azrael, we have to retreat now. I believe that we have lost and we are in no condition to battle," the captain of the Earth Alliance ship told Azrael.

"Fine, signal the retreat flare but help me to open a connection," Azrael said through gritted teeth.

"Listen here Orb, we shall not give up like this. In just a few more days, we will be back with further reinforcement," Azrael said through the connection system. Then, the retreat flare was fired and the Earth forces retreated.

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him," Cagalli said angrily as she piloted the Spirit to approach the ship. But, she was stopped by the Freedom. "No, Cagalli. They have retreated. We should get back now and discuss what to do with father," Kira said.

Cagalli nodded her head reluctantly. Then, the Freedom and the Spirit returned to the Orb hangar together with the Archangel.

* * *

Athrun spent the whole night thinking of what he should do. He took the Haumea pendant the Cagalli gave to him and stared at it. He thought of the fiery blonde and how much he seemed to hurt her every time they met.

"_I'm sorry, Cagalli. I really am sorry,"_ Athrun thought. Then, he fell asleep with the pendant tightly grasped in his hand.

The next morning, Athrun went out of the Zala mansion very early in the morning to avoid meeting his father. But, unknown to him, his father was not in the house. He drove his car out and headed to the Zaft hangar, dressed in his red Zaft uniform.

Once he reached the Zaft hangar, he walked in and headed to the room where the Justice was kept. The two soldiers who were guarding the door saluted him.

"Ensign Zala," the two soldiers said as they saluted Athrun.

"I'm here under the command of the Chairman to launch the Justice. I believe this will prove my words," Athrun said as he showed the two soldiers the identity card which was given by Patrick yesterday.

"Yes, sir. I will make the arrangements for the launching," the soldiers said. They opened the door and headed away to prepare for the launching.

Athrun entered the room and saw the Justice in front of him. _"Guess we will work_ _together from now on, Justice,"_ Athrun said softly as he stared at the red-coloured mobile suit in front of him.

He went inside the cockpit and adjusted the settings. Everything was all set. "Systems all green. Justice is ready for launching," came the voice from the intercom. The gate was then opened.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching," Athrun said as he launched the Justice into the space.

* * *

"Sir, the Justice had just launched a few minutes ago," a soldier reported to Durandal who was in the room with Patrick.

"What? He's supposed to launch tomorrow. Stop the Justice at once and do not permit him to leave the border of PLANTs," Durandal said angrily into the intercom.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Five soldiers who were guarding the area stopped Athrun who had just reached the border of PLANTs. Security had been tight ever since the Spirit and the Freedom managed to get away from PLANTs.

"Ensign Zala, we have received orders from Chairman Zala and Vice-Chairman Zala to ask you to return back to PLANTs," one of the soldiers said.

"Please help me to establish a connection. I wish to talk to the both of them," Athrun said in a firm voice.

"Sir, Athrun Zala would like to talk to you," the one of the soldier reported.

"Ok, establish the connection," Patrick said.

A while later, Athrun's face appeared on the screen at Patrick's office. "Athrun, what do you think you are doing? Get back here at once," Patrick said angrily.

"I'm sorry, father. I have made a decision to defecate from Zaft and join the resistance group," Athrun said.

"Athrun Zala, are you trying to be a traitor to PLANTs?" Durandal said.

"I'm sorry but I really can't agree on both of your opinions that coordinators and naturals cannot live together. I don't understand why. Coordinators and naturals are meant to coexist in this world," Athrun said.

"Athrun, those naturals killed your mother," Patrick said.

"I understand that. But, I'm sure mother would have hated a war to happen just because of that. She wouldn't want all these killings to happen in the first place," Athrun said.

Patrick kept silent. He knew what Athrun said makes sense. Durandal who saw the Patrick kept quiet immediately took over.

"Athrun, then, you leave us no choice but to treat you as a traitor to PLANTs," Durandal said.

"I guess so. Goodbye and take care, father," Athrun said as he closed the connection. Durandal slammed his fists on the table.

"Soldiers, arrest Athrun Zala at once and bring him back to PLANTs," Durandal ordered.

The soldiers began to attack the Justice. _"I'm sorry, father,"_ Athrun thought. He began to fight back and destroyed all the machines in a few seconds due to the accurate aiming of the Justice.

After the machines were destroyed, Athrun then piloted the Justice away from PLANTs and headed towards Orb.

"_Please wait for me, Cagalli."_

* * *

Finally, Athrun had decided to go back to Orb. What will happen when those two meet again? Will Cagalli forgive him? That's for you to read to find out. I'm sorry to say this but school is reopening next week. That means that I won't be able to update that fast. But, I will still try my best so don't worry. Leave a review for me to tell me your opinions. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till then. 


End file.
